


An Earth with no Kara Danvers Zor-El

by MystBlBk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Multi-Earth, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: I see the way you looked at him, as if he hung the moon and stars. You look at him the same way I look at you. The worst part isn’t that you don’t share my affection. The worst part is the looks I get from our friends. They look at me with pity. They look at me sadly, wishing for me to move on. I wish I could move on.





	1. A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if this should be multi-chapter, but I had to write this anyway.

I have a hole. A hole in my heart. You made the hole. You burned your mark on my soul and now I can’t heal. I can’t heal, and it’s your fault. But it’s not your fault. I let down my walls and took you in. I believed in you and fell hard for you fast. We spent time together, at my place and at yours. We laughed and talked for hours on end. Then it stopped. 

You met him. You met him and became inseparable. I dreaded what would happen if you ever became serious with him. I saw the way you looked at him like he hung the moon and stars. You look at him the same way I look at you. The worst part isn’t that you don’t share my affection. The worst part is the looks I get from our friends. They look at me with pity. They look at me sadly, wishing for me to move on. I wish I could move on.

I tried. I tried with Jack. I tried with James. I tried with the endless one-night stands, a revolving door of men and women more than willing to bed a pitiful CEO. I tried getting along with him, with Mon-El. On Game Nights and Bar Nights, I would strike up a conversation or be pleasant. It didn’t help, it only hurt more. It hurt to watch you move on. Forgotten lunches and dinners and movie nights litter my calendar. I gave up after you made up an excuse of a robbery one night, forgetting that you posted a photo of you and him on a date that same night. You promised to never leave me, yet you did. So, I’m leaving. And for that, I am sorry, because today is your wedding day.

You looked beautiful in your dress. You took me along with you to pick it, remember? I watched you change over and over until you found the most perfect one. Its ivory color contrasted against your sun-kissed skin just right. The off-shoulder gown clung to your curves as it cascaded to the floor, the ends of the tulle decorated with delicate lace. The dress was simple compared to most Earth styles, but it reminded you of the Kryptonian style, so no one could say no. No one would say no, it looked amazing on you. I was taken aback and couldn’t help imagining it was me who would wait for you at the end of the aisle. I didn’t know I gasped until I glanced at Alex and Nia, they both looked at me with the same look of pity. Two weeks ago, you begged me to go with you for the final fitting. I bit my thumb hard enough to leave marks so I wouldn’t make the same mistake while looking at you in the dress. Heaven forbid the salesclerk sees my pinning and gossips.

You chose to get married back at home, in Midvale. And so here I am, outside the venue you rented, a tent on the beach. A wedding on the beach, how original. As I stand outside, I can hear the workers setting the last chairs and decorations. You invited all your friends, even from the other Earths. I sigh, turning around back to your home. I walk up the trail and stand at the door hand raised. I hear movement through the door and it opens revealing Alex, dressed in the lilac bridesmaid dress with no makeup. 

“Lena! Come in! Kara’s freaking out, she thinks you forgot.”

“Impossible,” I mumble, forcing a small smile.

Alex pulls me in and stops suddenly. I watch as the oldest Danvers sibling looks at what I’m wearing. A black suit, feminine cut with a white shirt underneath and black high heels on my feet. My usual causal wear not present. It is something I wouldn’t wear around the office either.

“Did you just get out of work?”

“Yes,” I lied, “Where’s Kara?”

“Upstairs,” Alex replied giving me a look.

She turned, and I followed. Up the stairs and down the hall outside of Kara’s bedroom. I could hear her talking to someone, Eliza perhaps. Alex tilted her head, signaling me to knock. I raise my hand and slowly knocked on the door. The rustling behind the door stopped and the white door opened.

“Lena! Thank Rao you’re here! I thought you weren’t going to show up!”

I pulled my lips in. Kara looked gorgeous. The dress looked even better on her than before, if that was possible. Her hair was in an updo, hair strands held up with small pearl pins. Around her neck were Alura’s necklace and a necklace of pearls hanging just below it. 

“I’m here.” I whisper.

“Okay well, while you two get to it, mom I need you to help me fix my hair,” Alex speaks up.

I silently thank Alex, as she practically drags Eliza down the hall and to her bedroom. Alex bangs her bedroom door, signaling me to continue. I walk into Kara’s room and leave the door open.

“You look pretty, well you always look pretty. Do you have your dress? Lena?”

I look away from the pictures of a young Kara and Alex hanging on the wall. 

“I don’t have the dress,” I hold her stare, “I’m not staying.”

“What?” Kara’s baby blue eyes widen, “What do you mean you’re leaving? Lean, what’s going on?”

“I can’t stay, Kara. So, I am leaving.”

“Why can’t you stay?”

I turn my back to her and run a finger down the picture. 

“I can’t stay,” I hesitate, “I can’t stay because if I do, I might object when the priest asks if anyone disagrees with your marriage.”

Kara still has a confused look in her eyes. I know she thinks I am happy for her. And I am. I am happy that she is happy, just not happy that it’s not because of me. 

“I—I haven’t been honest with you Kara.”

“Lena,” she takes my hands in hers, “you can tell me anything.” 

“I—I’m in love with you,” Kara’s eyes widen further, “I have always been in love with you. Since I saw you, I haven’t been able to keep you out of my mind. I can’t keep doing this to myself. I can’t keep lying to you about this, it hurts my heart. It hurts my heart to see you so happy with someone else. That’s why I’m going, to protect myself and to protect your happiness.”

“L—Lena, please,” tears start to collect in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I tried to do this before, I was going to tell you two weeks ago but—”

“I—I brought you to the fitting.” She sniffles.

I nod.

“Why—”

“You are so happy. You gush over him and fawn over him. And he loves you too. I see the way you look at each other. How can I not see? How can I speak up and break your fairytale? You deserve the fairytale life. A handsome husband with two and a half kids, living in a brick house with a white picket fence. You deserve to win all the journalism awards, to win the medal of freedom as Supergirl. To be praised and honored left in right. You deserve a friend that loves you just as a friend. A friend that is not pinning after you while you drag two toddlers to daycare.”

“Is that how you really feel?” 

I can see heartbreak in her eyes. I could kick myself, this is why I didn’t say anything earlier. Tears begin to blur my vision, I nod.

“I love you, Kara. I always will, but I cannot let myself continue this. It’s a toxic relationship. Everyone can see it—”

“Everyone? Everyone knows?”

“I told James before we broke up. I talked to Jack before he died. And as for everyone else, the way they look at me speaks volumes.”

I watch as a tear falls down her cheek.

“Where are you going.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“You’re leaving National City? You’re leaving L-Corp and Cat Co.?”

I nod, “I left L-Corp to Sam and Cat Co. to James. Jess has instructions on what to do with everything.”

“When are you leaving?” 

I don’t speak.

“Right now?”

I remain quiet. An answer.

“Goodbye, Kara.”

I turn only to be stopped by Kara’s right hand wrapped around my left wrist.

“Please. Please don’t go.”

Kara’s head is turned down, left hand balled up and shoulders sagging.

“I’m sorry,” I pull her hand up with mine and press a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She lets go and I walk out. I don’t hear the creaking of the stairs as I walk down them. I don’t hear as my heels hit the pavement. I only hear the rustling of my coat as I pull up my right sleeve. The watch’s face disappears and a neon number 38 appears in its place. I press the small buttons and the 38 turns into 1,942. Earth 1,942, the only Earth with no Kara Danvers, no Kara Zor-El. I sigh and press the small set button; a neon blue aura falls over me. 

“LENA!”

The light flashes, the brightness forcing me to close my eyes. I hit the floor with a dull thud. I’m home.


	2. Offical Check In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to make this a multi-chapter. I don't know how long it will be, but I think I have a solid plotline set after sleeping on it. Please let me know if there are any changes that could be made. This chapter is short, but I'm halfway through the next chapter and so far that one is almost the size of the first.

“LENA!”

The neon blue light surrounding Lena flashes brightly. I close my eyes tightly; the glare is painful to my Kryptonian senses. Behind my eyelids, I can feel the light disappear completely. 

“Lena?” I ask, blinking my eyes rapidly to adjust again.

She’s gone. In the space that Lena once stood was nothing but empty space. I pant, having trouble breathing. Where is she?

“Kara!” Alex yells.

I look around desperately, trying to find the CEO.

Nothing.

I use my x-ray vision. 

Nothing. 

I close my eyes tightly again and extend my hearing. 

“Nothing.” I cry out, falling to my knees not caring for the state of my wedding dress.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” I feel Alex surround me, rubbing my back.

“She’s gone,” I whisper between sobs, “Lena’s gone!”

“What do you mean she’s gone, sweetie?” Eliza reaches us.

“I can’t hear her anywhere. She’s not on Earth.” I push my face deeper into Alex’s chest.

“Another Earth actually.”

I look up desperately. Barry is standing above us, dressed in his suit. I look at him, hoping for an explanation.

“I can feel the pulse of atoms vibrating. She traveled to another Earth, another dimension,” just as I’m about to ask he continues, “No, I don’t know which one. All I can tell is that she chose an Earth far away. The atoms are moving far too fast to tell.”

I cradle my head in my hands. Lena is gone. Lena left. Lena chose to leave. It's all my fault.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“LENA!” 

The light flashes, the brightness forcing me to close my eyes. I hit the floor with a dull thud. I’m home. I pull myself up by using the loveseat as a counterweight. I look around the cabin, it’s exactly the opposite of where I lived before. There was no sleek furniture, modern layouts or expensive fixtures. Only the basics, that was all that I needed. The cabin was a few minutes outside a small town, Storybrooke, Maine. It was close enough to reach the town but far enough to be covered by the forest and rested near the mouth of George River. I could see the river through the glass doors that lead to a balcony. I sighed no more skyscrapers. 

I shook out of my coat, walking toward the liquor cabinet as I flung it over the sofa. I looked inside and pulled a large bottle of Malibu rum along with a single tumbler, a small ice holder, and a two-liter of Coke. I make my way back to the couch and set up my pity party on the thick wooden coffee table, ice on the top corner, soda opened next to the rum and the glass right in front of me. Just as I fill the glass with three fingers worth of rum, a knocking sounds through the house. I groan.

“Can’t I just drink my sins away?” 

I stand up slowly, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away. The knocking sounded again. Reluctantly I open the door. 

“Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?” I ask, leaning on my front door.

The blonde sheriff smiles softly, seeming to understand my demeanor. I take in her uniform, something she didn’t wear when I first met her a month ago. It was a standard tan uniform shirt over green slim tactical pants that fell over black uniform boots. On her black belt were the standard items, handcuffs, flashlight, gun, taser and so on. She looked more like the town’s sheriff then the mayor’s wife with her hair in a bun with a large tan Stratton hat on her head. 

“Offical check in?” I speak up again.

“Regina sent me. She was worried. You told her today was your first day home?” Emma asks.

“Yes. I just got back from Midvale,” I signal her in and we walk to sit on the couch.

She takes her hat off and places it on the coffee table.

“That explains your makeshift bar,” the sheriff sighs.

“It was the most difficult thing I had to do,” I groan.

Emma smiles at me, then places her hand on my shoulder, “the most difficult things happen to the strongest people.”

“I don’t feel strong.” 

“You are. You survived your family trying to kill you, their influence, and the whole world trying to judge you something you didn’t do. I say you are one of the strongest women I have ever met.”

“Who else is in this list of yours?”

“My wife,” the blonde smirks, “Regina.”

I laugh and she’s not far behind. I’m so grateful to have chosen this Earth, well I didn’t choose it I fell in it by accident. After K— _She_ stopped visiting and following through with plans, I decided to go through Lex’s creations. I was drawn to a device that would teleport anyone to different locations, a perfect way for Alex to arrive at an emergency in seconds. On that Saturday that _She_ first lied to me, I worked in the lab in L-Corp and managed to get the watch to work, only it didn’t take me to my apartment as I had hoped. 

The watch took me to Storybrooke. I found myself sprawled on the floor of Regina’s office, shocking the mayor out of her chair. After getting to know the Mayor and the Sheriff, I would visit them after work. Have lunch at Emma’s office or meet the Regina at Granny’s. It was nice, talking about my life and theirs. I learned of their adventures in this Earth, an Earth where fairytales were real but aliens and superheroes weren’t. I remember Henry coming to visit the women during his winter break from college and formally meeting him that day. He brought me his collection of comic books, it turns out that superheroes only lived in comic books. Henry gave me his first edition Supergirl comic book before he left back to Boston, it lays inside a glass case in my new office.

“Hey,” Emma shakes me, “where’d you go?”

I turn to her and smile, “I was remembering how Regina fell out of her chair when I appeared in her office.”

The sheriff starts to laugh. I watch entranced by how young she looks. Once she sobers up, she turns to me.

“So, we want you to come over for dinner. Regina doesn’t want you alone tonight.”

“Only Regina?”

“Me too,” she sighs, “I know what it's like to see someone you love with someone else. It broke my heart to see Regina with the damn forest hobo. But things changed and now we’re married, and life goes on. I don’t know how things will go with K— _Her_ , but you’re here now. Try to heal and if you’re ever ready to go back, you are more than welcome to keep coming and visiting us.”

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” I glance down at my watch, “she’s already married now. There’s nothing for me on Earth 38.”

Emma looks at me, once satisfied she stands up and pulls her hat on.

“Okay. Well, we eat at 7’oclock so don’t be late.”

I nod. Emma doesn’t leave, instead, she bends down and kisses the top of my head.

“I’ll leave you then. Don’t drink too much rum, you might turn into a pirate.”

Smiling I get up and walk her to the door. She walks to the white SPD marked truck and makes her way inside. She waves at me then turns the ignition on and drives onto the trail and back to the town. I stay staring at the empty road, then turn around. 

Alone again.


	3. Just a Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I cried writing this. I blame all of you.
> 
> I added music since it helped me to write the beginning.
> 
> Sleepover--Hayley Kiyoko  
> The Girl Is Mine--Michael Jackson (featuring Paul McCartney)  
> Whatsername--Green Day  
> Breakeven--The Script

I stay staring at the empty road, then turn around. 

Alone again.

I glance at my fireplace; a white Victrola record player stands out against the brick wall. The stereo calls to me so I pull out my phone and pair them together.

_**I don’t wanna talk about it** _  
_**I don’t wanna think about it** _  
_**I’m just feeling lo—** _

“I hate you, Lesbian Jesus,” I huff, stopping the song. 

I hit shuffle. A funky beat starts playing. I groan, head in my hands.

_**Every night she walks right in my dreams** _  
_**Since I met her from the start** _  
_**I’m so proud I am the only one** _  
_**Who is special in her heart—** _

“Why are you against me right now?” I glare accusingly at my phone, “One more time and you’re done.”

_**Thought I ran into you down the street** _  
_**Then it turned out to only be a dream** _

I throw the phone across the room. It hits the wall with a bang, screen surely cracked. The song continues, my right eye twitches. I’m 1,904 Earths away from that annoyingly adorable puppy and yet here she is!

_**She went away and then I took a different path** _  
_**I remember the face** _  
_**But can’t recall the name** _

“More like refuse to recall,” I grumble stalking my way back to my couch.

I sigh and fill the glass up with rum.

_**Seems like she disappeared without a trace** _  
_**Did she ever marry old what’s his face** _

The rum burns as I gulp it down in one go. Deciding the soda is useless now, I fill the glass again with the alcohol and knock it down. Billie’s voice continues to flow through the living room, edging me on to keep knocking down glass after glass of rum. 

“Would pirates listen to Green Day? I think they would,” I speak to the glass in my hand.

Full glass.

Full glass.

Full glass.

_**The regrets are useless in my mind** _  
_**She’s in my head** _  
_**So long ago** _

I can feel my body slow down a tad, but the pain is still there, intense and gut-wrenching. Standing up, swaying a pinch, I walk to my shattered phone and pick it up.

_**And in the darkest night** _  
_**If my memory serves me right** _  
_**I’ll never turn back time** _  
_**Forgetting you, but not the time** _

I pause the next song and start looking. Once I find the song I’m looking for, I forego the glass and clutch the Malibu and chug down the liquid. I pull away with a gasp, and press play and singing along with my soul bare open to the world. 

_**I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing** _  
_**Just prayin’ to a god that I don’t believe in** _  
_**‘Cause I got time while she got freedom** _  
_**‘Cause when a heart break no it don’t break even** _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You’re gone. But so is he, so is Mon-El. There is a difference. You left with a whimper, he left with a bang. He yelled and cussed me out. He lashed out like a viper on the defense. He made a scene that needed multiple people to stop from escalating. You left willingly. Peacefully. Selflessly. You left showing me love, he left showing me disdain.  
You took everything with you, and he left everything with me. 

He left his clothes, thrown around in the apartment. His wedding suit was thrown out of the hotel window. His super suit is torn and thrown all across the DEO. He left his phone, his camera, his computer, all of the things he collected while he was here. He left the rings, the key to the apartment on the table. He even left the watch I bought for him. Well, he threw it at me after I told him. 

You’re different. You’re Lena. Lena Luthor. You do things thoroughly. And you did.  
You took it all. The furniture in your apartment and of your office, it’s all gone. Your car, it’s gone too. You took your computer and all your privet experiments. You took all of your brother work too, and even what was left of Cadmus. Whatever history was in L-Corp and Cat Co. mainframes, you wiped out. To top it all off, you somehow got rid of any visual evidence, pictures, articles, even videos and recordings that we all owned collectively. It’s like you never existed.

Except you did. You left me this letter. _Just a letter._ This letter that is in my hands. This letter that is ripped at the edges, crinkled, tearstained, and looking nothing like the paper I received from Jess two hours after you left. This letter is the only thing I have left of you. This letter that is in my hands. This letter that should be _you._ This letter that had me crying the moment I _saw_ your handwriting. 

_Just a letter._

I read it. I re-read it. _I re-re-read it._ I flew off and now I’m here, in yo—in the apartment, you _had_ lived in. It hurts to say things in past tense. But it’s true. You’re gone. And it’s all my fault. It’s plainly written in the letter you left for me. Only me. You left me a letter but couldn’t care less about everyone else. Like I needed another neon sign that shows how you feel for me. 

I gasp, eyes unseeing. Facing the balcony, the balcony you had built for me. _Always for me._ Tears being to pool in my eyes again, it feels like I haven’t stopped crying. Maybe I haven’t. A splash falls on my fingers. I look down, more tears fall on the crisp white stationary. 

_Just a letter._

I hiccup. 

_Just a letter._

 

_My dearest Kara,_

_I’m tired. I’m tired of trying to hide my love from you. It hurts. It hurts to see you love so deeply for someone that isn’t me. I can’t go on like this. I can’t let a black hole suck my heart out of my body. I can’t allow myself to follow you around like a beggar, hoping for any scraps of affection to be thrown my way. I pull a distant front with you, but I’m afraid my facade isn’t what it once was. I have been broken down. I can’t control myself any longer. That is why I had to leave._

_I can’t stand next to you and watch you say, “I do.” I fear I might jump at the chance to say, “I object.” I can’t do that to you. I can’t do that to the person that has shown me what love is. What love feels like._

_Yet I promised you I would go, be a bridesmaid. I promised myself I would go and be your bridesmaid. But I can’t. I can’t because it hurts. It hurts to see you dressed in a flowing dress, bouquet in hand and your no ever-present smile directed at him. It will burn my insides to see you kiss him, after saying “I do.” My heart will burst with agony when you run off, hand-in-hand, with him down the aisle. My stomach will turn itself inside-out when you dance with him, center stage. My skin will burn and crawl as you run out of the party to share your first night as Mrs. Mon-El._

_I refuse to go through that torture. By the time you receive this, I will be long gone, and you will be happily married. I will have a bottle of liquor in my hands. You will be holding his. I will be drinking my sorrows down, listening to music that reminds me of you. You will be listening to music as you lay on him, drunk off of lust. I will cry for my lost love. You will weep from joy, from the joy of being with your husband._

_I know you’re asking why I would go permanently. Well, it is simple. I know I won’t be able to heal around you, so I decided to cut contact with you completely. I decided it is best for us all. So, I’m gone. I have left. And you won’t find me. I made sure of it. Not even your friend Berry will be able to find me. I’m sorry. This is not your fault. It’s not your fault your friendliness made me into a coveting demon. It’s not your fault I am not strong enough to watch you bask in marital bliss. It is definitely not your fault that I can’t handle seeing children that look like you both. Children with your smile and his eyes._

_I digress._

_Congratulations. Congratulations sweetheart, live a long and happy life. Forget about me, move on. Live, not for me. Live, for yourself._

_With all my soul,_  
_Lena Luthor_

 

“Lena!” I shout, having finished reading the letter again.

_Just a letter._

“Kara?” I hear as the front door opens.

I ignore my sister and turn back to the letter. _Just a—_

“There you are,” Alex sighs, “I have been looking all over for you. I had to hitch a ride from Berry to get here.”

“Leave me alone,” I whisper.

She doesn’t. Instead, Alex follows my voice to the living room. I hear her sit right behind me, pulling me into her. Just like before. We sit in the center of a room like that for a while. Then she whispers.

“Mon-El is gone, Winn had left him a device that transported him to the 31st century. He had it all this time.”

I begin to shake, “so, he was ready to leave me too?”

“Oh, sweetheart!” 

Alex pulls me closer, into her lap. I close my eyes and bury myself into her neck. Her hand rubs my back the other runs through my hair. I can feel this, empty feeling. It’s worse than leaving Krypton. It’s worse than watching Krypton explode, realizing there is no home to return to. Worse than watching Astra die. Worse than fighting with Kal. Worse than meeting mom again, only to find out dad didn’t make it. And it’s not connected to Mon-El. No. This feeling is definitely not connected to him. It’s all Lena. It always has been Lena. 

_Just a—_

“What’s that your holding?” Alex pulls away slightly and looks down.

“Just a letter,” my breath hitches, “she left me this letter. I—I flew to Jess. She was waiting for me, with this.”

Alex cups my face, I try to hold back a sob.

“Can I read it?”

I want to say no. I want to shout no. I want the letter to melt into my being, so no one can touch it. I want to blame Alex. I want to blame everyone. _The way they look at me speaks volumes._ They knew, all this time. No one told me. Did they really have to? Spell everything out? Break the spell Mon-El had on me? No. Because now that the veil is gone, I can see it too.

“Be careful,” I carefully hand her the letter, “It’s all I have now.”

_Just a letter._

Alex reaches for the paper, like a newborn baby. Like it’s the most important piece of evidence she has ever encountered. I watch as she reads. At times she pauses and closes her eyes. At times she shakes her head and lets out a deep breath. Once she’s done, she carefully hands me the letter. 

“She did it because she loves you.”

“I KNOW!” I gasp, “I know.”

I’m pulled back against my sister’s chest. 

“I need to find her.” 

I look up at my sister. She’s my rock, my guide, my closest confidant. She helps, even when I don’t want her to. She knows almost everything! She’s more of a Super then I am. 

“Please help me find her,” I beg though tears that start collecting in my chest.

A tear collects in her eye, it falls quietly down her cheek and onto the letter. She pulls me back against her.

“You don’t have to ask.”

Alex kisses my temple. I wish it were you. Lena.


	4. It's ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has a song in it. It's my favorite version of this Christmas song and also has a bittersweet memory attached to it. I hope you enjoy it and like always if any mistakes are found please let me know.
> 
> Baby It's Cold Outside (duet with Michael Bublé)--Idina Menzel

Alex kisses my temple. I wish it were you. Lena.

We sit like this for a while. We watch as the sun leaves the sky and darkness takes over. The peace is broken when I feel vibrations from Alex’s leather jacket.

“Hello?” She answers.

_“Did you find her?”_ I hear Eliza respond. 

“Yes, mom. I have her here. I’m taking her to my pl—”

_“No sweetie, Barry and his friends already cleaned up her apartment. They left a few minutes ago after helping me clean over here. Take her home and keep her company. Tomorrow we can start looking.”_

“Okay, sure. Thank you. I’ll tell Nia and Barney, so we can get started early tomorrow.”

_“Good luck. I love you both.”_

“We love you too.”

Alex hangs up then turns to me, “you ready to go home?”

I shake my head but delicately fold my letter and put it insides it’s envelope.

“I won’t ever be re—”

I tilt my head, I thought she took everything.

“Kara?”

I stand up and walk to the breakfast bar. There in, an open shelf is what looks like a magazine. I can feel Alex stare at me as I reach the book and pull it out. It’s a comic book. On the cover is me, dressed as Supergirl, back to back with Lena who is dressed how she was when I saw her this morning. I looked at the title.

**The Adventures of Supergirl! Volume 38 Issue 1,942**

I gasp and quickly look through the book.

“Kara, what’s going on?”

I turn around and hand Alex the book, spooking her.

“Look at this!”

Alex stays flabbergasted as she flips through the book. She lifts it to her eyesight and I see a sticky note attached to the bottom. I examine the unknown elegant script and quickly take it off the comic book.

_**You better fix this Supergirl! You’re not the only princess out there!** _

I furrow my brows. Who sent this? 

“It’s your clue.” 

“What,” I look up at my sister.

“The book! It came from where Lean left to, I think. It’s your clue!”

I look down at the note again “and I have to figure it out, quickly.”

I trade the note for the book and look through it again. I came to stop on the last page. Lena is facing the page, she stands in the middle of the driveway, hand on her wrist. I’m drawn behind her on the porch, a face of despair drawn on my face. I read the page out loud.

“A second too late.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _“Lena!” Kara exclaims as she opens her door, "Merry Christmas!"_

_“Merry Christmas! I bring presents!” I laugh as she pulls me in for a hug._

_We stay like that until a cough from inside startles us apart._

_“Hi, Lena.” Alex greets from the kitchen._

_I pull away reluctantly and walk to the eldest Danvers, large satin bag in my hand._

_“Hi Alex,” I hug my friend’s sort-of-girlfriend then turn to my best friend, “Hi Sam!”_

_“Aunt Lena!”_

_I’m suddenly squished in a sandwich and hear laughter surrounding me._

_“Hello Ruby,” I remove myself from being filling and look down at Ruby._

_I open the large bag I brought with me and pull out her present._

_“After everyone gets here.” I smile._

_Ruby nods and pulls up to kiss my cheek._

_“We don’t get any love?” I hear James chuckle from his seat next to Barney._

_Laughing I walk to my ex and our new addition. I hug James and kiss his cheek. Barney smiles at me reluctantly, I smirk and kiss his cheek before walking back to the island._

_“So we're missing,” I trail off, knowing full well who was missing._

_“Mon-El.” Kara grins from her spot._

_I nod solemnly, trying not to let jealously show on my face. **I hate that man.** Sam held back a snort and pulls Alex with her to the couch. A movie is playing, Ruby sitting in between the boys on the floor. Once somewhat alone, I watch Kara move around her kitchen._

_“What are you making Danvers?”_

_“Cookies! I ate all the rest,” She blushes, how is she so adorable all the time?_

_“Need help?” I bump her shoulder once she stands next to me._

_“Oh! Do you want to help? Okay!” She gives me a grin, ocean blue eyes sparkling at me._

_My breath hitches, for the third time just today. How is that even fair? I breathe in slowly then nod at her. Kara gathers some dough and a paper lined cookie sheet._

_“I think we need music,” Kara walks to her baby blue Victrola, the one I gifted her for her Earth birthday this year._

_I start making small balls of dough and place them on the paper, glancing at the superhero ever other motion._

_“Oh!”_

_A jazz entrance plays through the kitchen._

_Kara starts singing, **“I really can't stay,” ******_

********

********

_**“Baby it's cold outside,”** I answer._

_She twirls around with a delighted look on her face, **“I gotta go away,”**_

_I wink back, **“Baby it's cold outside,”**_

_**“This evening has been,”** She sings coyly walking back to me._

_**“Been hoping that you'd dropped in,”** I smirk. ___

____

____

_**“So very nice,”** _

_**“I'll hold your hands they're just like ice,”** I take hold of her hands and kiss her knuckles. ___

____

____

_**“My mother will start to worry,”** Kara’s blush comes back, bashful this time._

_**“Beautiful what's your hurry?”** I try not to let my breath hitch._

_**“My father will be pacing the floor,”** She pouts at me, lip corners twitching._

_**“Listen to the fireplace roar,”** I tilt my head to the oven._

_**“So really I'd better scurry,”** She makes a show of walking to the door._

_**“Beautiful please don't hurry,”** I pull her to back to me, she grins at me in response._

_**“Well maybe just a half a drink more,”** she hands me a wine glass._

_**“I'll put some records on while I pour,”** With a pop, I open the bottle and pour._

_**“The neighbors might think,”** She takes a sip of the cup once I hand it back to her. ___

____

____

_**“Baby it's bad out there,”** I run my hands over shoulders._

_**“Say what's in this drink?”** Kara gives me an accusing look._

_**“No cabs to be had out there,”** my iPhone dances in my hand. ___

____

____

_**“I wish I knew how,”** Kara takes the phone and puts it on the countertop._

_**“Your eyes are like starlight now,”** I can’t help agreeing._

_**“To break this spell,”** she shakes her head._

_**“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,”** I move a strand of loose hair behind her ear._

_**“Why thank you,”** I can here Kara’s voice waver a tad, I resist smirking as she composes herself quickly before singing her next line._

_**“I ought to say no, no, no sir,”** she shakes a finger at me._

_**“Mind if move in closer,”** I take her wagging finger and wrap her whole hand in mine. _

__**”At least I'm gonna say that I tried,”** she looks at me curiously as I pull her other hand onto my shoulder._ _

__

__

_**“What's the sense of hurtin' my pride,”** I give her a look._

_**“I really can't stay,”** Kara shakes her head._

_**“Baby don't hold out,”** a pout takes over my face._

_Finally, she yields and gets into place. I start leading us into a slow dance around the kitchen._

_**“Baby it's cold outside,”** _

_We continue like this for the rest of the song, singing as if in a banter and not letting go of each other. Her voice is like an angel, mine slightly off the pitch but mixing well with hers. Our eyes stay locked on each other even as I twirl her around the kitchen. The smile on my face is so large, matching my partner’s. We’re in a bubble. A bubble that I wish would last forever. By the way, she looks at me, I hope she feels the same way._

**_“Baby it's cold outside,” our voices trail off._ **

_The song ends, and we stand there in the middle of the kitchen. I have her in my arms and she has her arms around my neck. There’s an electric aura around us, it flows through my blood and I can tell it runs through hers too. It’s beautiful, its perfect._

_“Hey, guys!”_

_Its ruined._

_Kara pulls away and turns quickly to the door, “Mon-El! You took so long! Are you okay? Did you find everything?”_

_I shift my look of disappointment and furry to one of the Luthor impassiveness. I turn away from the front door and see something that lights my furry back at full force. Five pairs of eyes look at me with pity from the living room. James looks apologetic, wishing he could help me. Barney looks hopeful as if crunching numbers could explain Kara’s sudden change of demeanor. Ruby looks close to crying, my goddaughter always sympathetic. Sam mirrors her look, but unlike Ruby, she has a bit of anger in her. Alex, gosh, Alex look is the worst. She’s giving me a look that makes my skin crawl, its everything I wish Kara would say. But she won’t._

_I quickly walk to the bathroom, frustrated tears pooling in my eyes._

_“Thank Rao you’re okay!”_

**_I hate that man._ **

_I let the door behind me slam, I lean back on the door. Slowly I sink down and sit on the floor. My head turned down as I try to compose myself._

“Lena!” 

_Tears hit my fists as they lay useless on my lap._

“Lena! Wake up!”

I gasp, eyes wide open. A dream, it was a dream. No, it was a memory. A nightmare turned real.

“Finally!”

I push myself up. Emma is standing in front of my slouched form on the couch. She’s clutching an empty Malibu in each hand. I pull my sleeve up, it's 6 o’clock. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to drink too much?” the sheriff glares at me.

“Blame Hayley Kiyoko. She started it,” I gasp trying to stand up.

“Jesus, you smell like a pirate,” she makes a face, “go get ready! And bring some clothes! You’re staying over!’

I wave at her as I close the door to my room. A quick jump in the shower and a change of clothes later, I look human. Well like a broken human, but human. I quickly make an overnight bag and leave my bedroom.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, ready,” I pull the small bag I made over my shoulder.

“Okay, were taking my car. In the morning you can go with Regina or I can drop you off.”

I nod and follow Emma out the front door. After locking up, I walk to Emma’s Bug and hop in.

“Does it need a check up?”

“Would you?” Emma asks happily, glancing at me once before driving out of my driveway.

“Sure, I need something to do while I’m here,” I pull up my phone and start searching for the Bug’s blueprints, making sure I have enough tools to help fix it up.

“Look like you might have more than the Bug to work on.” 

I look up from my phone and see a red car on the side of the road, close enough to see the town but far enough to need a tow truck. Emma turns off the road and parks behind the car. I get out the Bug and walk with Emma towards the car.

“Hey! Need help?” Emma asks, hand resting on her belt.

“Emma, thank god!” a musical voice reaches my ears.

A figure inside the car moves and the door opens. A gorgeous young woman exits the car and comes to stand in front of us. I can feel my jaw unhinge as I run my eyes up and down the figure approaching us.

The girl is about my size, 5”6, and has long brown hair that reaches to her elbows. She looked to be of Hispanic decent, if her lightly tan skin and chocolate brown eyes gave me a hint. Her heart shaped had little make up on it, the only exception being her bright pink lipstick that is matched her pencil skirt. Her long gold earrings reach her black crop top, matching the long necklace that reaches to her bellybutton. And to complete the look, she’s wearing gold gladiator sandals on her feet.

“Gosh, Emma. I swear I don’t know what happened. I just bought it yesterday!” the woman sighs.

“It’s alright. Luckily, we have a new resident that can help you,” Emma turns to me, “Think you can see what’s up?”

I stare at Emma. She smiles encouragingly back, and I sigh.

“Yes, I think I can,” I turn to the girl and take a hand out, “Lena, Lena Luthor.”

The girl smiles and shakes my hand, “Elena. Elena Castillo Flores.”

“She’s a princess,” Emma chuckles, “showed up almost a week ago. From Avalor right?”

Elena nods, “yes, ma’am.”

“I thought you fixed the hole between world?” I ask walking to the front of the red Hybrid.

“I did,” Emma pauses, “Regina did. She left a door open, so travel can be possible. You know if anyone wanted to visit from one world to another.”

“I came here to visit,” Elena responds, “I believe our people could progress more if we have connections to this world. Technology here is so advanced and society is much freer, I feel what I learn here we could use back home.”

I stop moving, hands on the hood, and turn to Elena. She no longer looks like a frightened young woman, she looks like the regal woman she was born to be. She reminded me of my times as CEO, going through every challenge in order to help my company flourish.

“I see,” I smile at the princess.

Elena looks down bashfully, “umm, let me open the hood.”

The young woman makes her way back inside her car and moves around for a second. A cough makes me jump, I turn to my left. Emma is standing with her arms crossed, amusement on her face.

“So?” Emma smirks.

Before I can answer the hood pops open. I lift it and get moving.

“So, who taught you how to work on cars?” I hear Elena as she comes to stand next to us again.

I wrinkle my nose as the smell of burnt oil hits the air, “I have multiple degrees, mostly in science. I use them mostly to build technology but working on vehicles is a hobby I have come across recently.”

“Wow, you must know a lot.” Elena tells me as I get in the car and turn it on.

The car turns on but doesn’t shift. I move the stick from drive to reverse, first to second. Nothing.

“That’s an understatement. Lena’s house is a log cabin, but she built in a ton of security and robot stuff into it. She has a lab in her basement filled with what she’s going to add to the house. She put in a sensor to alert her of anyone on her property, for example.”

I smile at Emma’s answer. Since arriving at Storybrooke, all of the Mills-Swan family has been nice to me and even encourage me to work on my craft. If only I had this kind of adoptive family before.

“Okay,” I say as I get out of the car, “your transmission is broken. Whoever had it before broke it, I think perhaps from shifting too hard? I will have to open it up and see what’s wrong, but I’m sure that’s it.”

“Is it expensive?” Elena asks.

“Well, if you buy the part it will be possibly $500. To get it replaced it will be another $400, plus the oil. So, in total it could cost you maybe $1,200.” I say wiping my hand on a rag that Emma hands to me.

“Oh my god,” Elena gasps.

I nod, “I can reconstruct it with some parts I have back at my place. Then all you have to buy is the oil and pay for the handiwork. You know what, just the oil. I’ll fix it for free.”

“I can’t do th—”

“I insist; besides I need something to work on,” I smile at Elena.

Elena smiles at me, “only if I can come over and bring lunch while you work. I’m sure you’ll forget to eat if you’re that eager to work on it.”

“Deal,” I shake her hand, careful not to get her dirty.

“Okay, how are you getting it back to your place?” Emma asks next to me.

I pull up my sleeve and turn the dials on my watch. A second later the car is enveloped in neon blue light then disappears.

“Done.”

“How did you do that?” Elena asks, wide eyed.

“Magic,” I smirk.

The young princess laughs, “I doubt that.”

“Alright, well let’s go. I’ll drop you off at Granny’s Elena” Emma says, directing us to her Bug.

“Thank you, sheriff.”

Once next to the Bug I open Elena’s door and close it behind her, I get a small ‘thank you’ in response. I nod and get in, Emma bites her lip and begins to drive us back into town. A few minutes later Emma stop outside the Inn and Elena gets out.

“Thank you to you both. I’ll see you tomorrow Lena?” the princess asks as she leans against my window.

“Yes, see you tomorrow.” I nod.

Elena stays there for a second, catching my eye, then blushes and waves at us both before turning around and healing inside the Inn.

“Well, looks like we have something else in common.”

I turn to Emma, an eyebrow raised.

“We both like Latin Women.”

A blush takes over my face, “shut up!”

Emma laughter grows even after I swat her shoulder. I try to hold my blush back as we reach 108 Mifflin street.


	5. Roses and Sunlight

Emma's laughter grows even after I swat her shoulder. I try to hold my blush back as we reach 108 Mifflin street.

“If you forgot, Emma, I came to forget my woes. I did not come to find more.”

“So, you’re telling me that you offering to work for free is normal?

“I was just being nice.”

“Uh huh, and when Regina jumped after me when I went to Fairytale Land then kissed me to save me from dying was also being nice.”

“S-shut up!”

“Okay.”

Before long we were in front of the Swan-Mills residence, the large white mansion towering over the yellow bug. We gathered our things and walked to the door. I half stomped to the door while I could hear Emma snicker behind me, just as I was in front of the large white door it opens.

“Finally! Honestly, I was hoping the Neanderthal could bring you quick enough without leaving me more worried. I should have expected she got sidetracked by a shiny object.” Regina says as she nudges me inside.

“Regina! I am not a Neanderthal!” Emma scoffs.

“Then why do you only grunt whenever spoken to?”

I snort as I watch as the two women lovingly bicker. I love their relationship, Regina would tease Emma and Emma would sound offended when in fact she loved Regina’s attention. It was similar to watching a cat mess with a puppy. It reminded me of K—Her and though it was lovely to watch it brought pain to me as well.

Seeming to understand my silence Regina turned to me, “How are you feeling Lena?”

“I honestly don’t know,” I shake my head, “It’s like a weigh has left my shoulders but I still feel unbalanced.”

Regina nods then pulls me into a hug, “if you need to talk, I’m always ready to listen.”

“Me too.” Emma says from behind us, “well not right now ‘cause I’m going to change but yeah. Whenever you’re ready.”

I pull away from Regina and watch as Emma winks at us then walks up the stairs. Regina's shoulder bumps me then a hand waves towards the sheriff before the mayor turns back into the dining room. Confused I look up to Emma on the stairs. I cover my mouth as Emma’s belt loosens and so does her uniform pants. Emma yelps as the pants slide down to her knees, stopping her from moving further up the stairs.

“Regina!”

A large belly laugh escapes me and doesn’t stop until I’m inside the dining room. I can still hear Emma’s struggle as she makes her way up the stairs.

“Lee!” a small voice shouts.

“Lizzy, what did I say about inside voices dear?”

“Sorry, mommy.”

I smile back at the tiny person sitting in her chair next to her mother’s. Elizabeth Carmen Swan-Mills or Lizzy for short was just four years old. I had met the smallest Swan a few days after meeting Regina and Emma. After meeting her I could see both of her mothers reflected in her. She looked identical to Regina, except for her eyes, those were the exact shade as Emma’s. As for her personality, Lizzy followed her older brother’s example. Polite but brash when needed to be, again a perfect mixture of both Emma and Regina.

“Hello Princess Lizzy,” I greet, leaving my bag near the entrance, “how are you today?”

Lizzy grins widely, “good, and you Miss Lena?”

I chuckle, “Good.”

I take my seat next to Lizzy and watch as Regina slowly brings in the food from the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” I ask.

“Mommy’s lasagna. I picked it ‘cause you need something happy today,” Lizzy nodded.

“I need something happy?”

“Yup! Lasagna makes momma happy, so it should make you happy too.”

A sad smile takes over my face. Lizzy had asked me why I was moving here to Storybrooke a few days ago. After carefully telling her that I had a friend that I had separated from and wanted a new start, she proclaimed loudly that she would do anything to make me feel happy here.

“Thank you, Lizzy. That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

“You’re my bestest friend Lee, that’s what friends do,” Lizzy smiles back then forces her way to my chest.

Lizzy’s little arms go around my neck, forcing my face into her hair. I smile as her soft scent fills my nose, reminding me of all the hugs I had gotten during my hospital visits back ho—in Earth 38. I pull away as I hear Emma huff down the stairs. 

“I’m comic relief now?” Emma asks Regina as she finally sits at the head of the table.

“Yes dear,” the mayor responds, not taking her eyes off her task of serving food.

I snort, “who wears the pants again?”

“Well obviously you,” Emma smirks as she sits down, “You were very assertive with Elena.”

“What! No, that has nothing to do w—”

“What happened with Elena,” Regina asks, turning to give Emma with an expectant look.

“No—”

“Her car broke down outside the town. Lena looked it over and, as a gentlewoman, offered to fix it. For free,” Emma interjected, a look of satisfaction on her face.

“I see,” the mayor looks from Emma then to me, “well, maybe you should see if any other maidens have car troubles.”

Emma chortles as I feel a deep blush take over my face.

“You saved a princess, Lee?” Lizzy speaks up, “That means you’re like momma now. A knight!”

I lay my face on the table as Emma’s chortles turn into loud laughing.

“No, Elizabeth. Your mother was saved by a Queen. Then vise-versa. No princesses were involved.”

I tried holding back a smile from my position as Regina and Emma started bickering again. I really do love them.

“Lena, honey,” Regina spoke up, “I think you should pursue this hobby. Princesses in perils aside.”

I raise my head, “pursue what? Working on cars?”

“Yes. Maybe opening a workshop downtown,” the mayor suggested, “The mechanic here left a few months ago. He remarried and is now living back in the White Kingdom.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma agrees, “I’m fully expecting people to just leave their cars on the side of the road sometime now.”

I tilt my head in thought. A job, one that would have me busy and out of my head.

“Is the shop he used still available?” 

Regina smiles, “yes dear. Mr. Gold just got back from his trip to see Snow, you can contact him tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Regina,” I smile back at the mayor.

The former Queen winks in response. 

Just like all the diners I have had in the past month, we eat quietly, taking our turn to talk about our day or what plans we have for the coming week. It was Saturday, after all. Once dinner was done, I helped Emma take care of the dishes. Regina took over Lizzy duty, giving Emma and I a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs with the little girl.

“Can I ask you something,” Emma asks as she hands me a wet plate to dry.

I nod.

“Are you okay with Elena hitting on you,” the sheriff pauses as she hands me the next plate, “From what I saw today, she probably likes you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to move on to the next person before you’re ready.”

I sigh, “I’m not ready. I’m just going to focus on myself, something I haven’t done in these past years. If things with Elena progress, they will progress organically.”

“But wha—”

“I’ll tell her about H—Kara when we get there.”

Emma catches my eye, and just like earlier, searches for something. The sheriff nods a beat later then hands me the final plate. Once we finish cleaning up, Emma pulls me in for a hug.

“I got your back, always,” the sheriff tells me.

“We have your back,” we pull away to see Regina in the doorway, “always.”

I thank them both then excuse myself to the guest room, packed bag in hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Lee!”

I grunt it’s too early.

“Lee! Momma is leaving for work, and mommy is almost done getting ready. You gotsta wake up!”

I grunt again, trying to register what the little voice just said.

“Move over, love.”

I find myself thrown onto the floor, bedding covering me completely

“WHAT THE HELL?”

“What language!”

Blowing my loose hair out of my face, “Says the Neanderthal!”

“Only I can call her that,” I watch Regina stand in the doorway, earing in hand.

“Right,” I huff.

“Get ready pirate. I’m leaving so that means the Queen is taking you into town,” Emma chuckles.

I nod then get up and start getting ready. Once clean and put together, I follow Regina and Lizzy out the house and to the front yard.

“If I’m going to take over as the town’s mechanic, do you want me to work on your old car?”

The mayor raises an eyebrow as she opens up her black Mercedes, “I suppose it could be a gift for Henry.”

“Yeah! Henry needs a car. He gets grumpy having to ask momma for hers,” Lizzy nods.

“Oh, alright,” Regina sighs, turning to me as she finishes strapping Lizzy inside, “I’ll bring it to your house after you look over Emma’s death trap.”

I smile and sit inside the mayor’s luxury car. Once everyone is strapped in, Regina makes her way out of her driveway and into the town.

“Do you prefer I drop you off at Granny’s? That way you can eat before heading off to Gold’s,” my friends asks.

“Yes, please,” I nod, “I’ll eat something quick then head off to buy the shop. If I can get the paperwork done by mid-week, I can have the place running up by next week.”

“Good,” Regina huffs, “I’m sure Gold can get all the paperwork done in one day if you have the money in hand.”

I nod, “I have my safe at home. I also made a bank account here, the bank teller said I probably own just as much as both you and Gold.”

The mayor smirks, “well then, expect the shop to be yours no longer then 48 hours.”

Once Regina reaches the diner, I bid my goodbye to my friends and make my way inside the diner.

“Lena!”

I turn to the back of the diner and see Elena sitting at the last booth. In front of her was a sack of pancakes and a black coffee.

Slowly, I walk up to the princess, “good morning, Elena.”

“Good morning, would you like to join me?”

I nod and sit opposite of her.

“Did you manage to get home in one piece?”

Elena giggles, “yes. Red walked me to my room, you know in case I get attacked inside the Inn.”

“You can never be too careful,” I smirk.

The princess smiles at me and I return it with one of my own. I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looks in just a blouse and designer jeans. 

“I’m going to take a shot in the dark and guess you are on a date.”

I turn quickly around and find Red at the end of the table, waving around her pen.

“No! I mean, no,” I shift in my seat, “I came to pick her up before heading off to my place.”

I try to hold back a wince. That sounds like a date.

“That sounds like a date,” Red smirks.

Elena cuts her off, “Lena offered to fix my car, it broke down yesterday afternoon. Remember?”

Red stares at Elena. Elena holds the stare; eyebrow raised, and head held high. The wolf and princess stay like that until Red blinks away and turns back to me.

“Alright. Ready to order?” Red asks as if the stare down didn’t happen.

I look between the two women, impressed on how Elena managed to shut Red up in seconds. I nod at Red and order my omelet and black coffee. Elena continues with her breakfast, graceful and polite. 

“If you spent the night with Emma and Regina, how are we getting back to your home,” Elena asks.

Red comes up to the table and leaves my mug in front of me, also placing the whole pot in between us both. I smile to the woman in thanks then return my attention to the princess.

“I can get us there, just like your car.”

Elena turns to me, “will I be in one piece?”

I smile, “scouts honor.”

The princess blushes, “Knights’ honor.”

I roll my eyes playfully, Elena giggles again. 

After Ruby leaves my food in front of me, Elena and I start talking about ourselves. We end up staying until the coffee pot is empty, and so is the diner.

“Ladies? I thought you had plans,” Red asks, as she comes up to leave the bill.

I look up to Elena, she smiles in acceptance. I take both pieces of paper then take out a fifty-dollar bill and hand it to her. 

“We do, thanks for your service Red,” I politely smile.

“No problem Luthor,” Red nods, “Let me—”

“It’s fine, you can keep it. Mr. Gold is in his office, right,” I ask.

“Yup,” Red stuffs the money into her pocket, “He came and picked up his coffee and bear claw an hour ago.”

I nod, “okay. Thank you again, Red.”

Elena and I make our way out of the diner and up the street to Mr. Gold’s shop.

“I’m sorry about this Elena. I have to go and talk to Mr. Gold about a property I’m hoping I could buy.”

“Oh, no problem. A property,” the princess asks, “Which one?”

“Regina suggested I should buy the auto shop near the police station. The old owner left for fairy tale land and left the town with no mechanic.”

“Until now,” Elena bumps my shoulder with hers.

“Until now,” I agree.

Mr. Gold’s shop was open once we arrived. I carefully open the door and walk in, Elena tugging on the back of my plaid shirt. 

“Mr. Gold?” I ask.

“Ah, Miss. Luthor. I was hoping to see you soon. I have the paperwork for the rest of your property done. All twenty acres are yours to do as you wish,” the man says as he walks out of his office.

“Hello, Lena,” Belle greets as she peaks around a large bookshelf.

“Hello, Belle. Mr. Gold, thank you on your quick work,” I glance back Elena, “I was actually here to ask about the auto shop. It is up for sale, correct?”

Mr. Gold tilts his head, “yes. Are you interested?”

“Yes, sir. Mayor Swan-Mills suggested I should get the shop up and running,” I tread carefully, “I have experience with machinery and find this a perfect way to earn an income.” 

The man grows a slimy smile, “I have seen your papers Miss. Luthor, you could live off the money you have comfortably.”

The man turns back into his office then comes out with a small stack of papers and a set of keys.

“Sign these papers and I will have them processed and billed to you by the end of the day tomorrow,” he hands me the stack and keys, “And these are the keys. I will allow you to get started with it, seeing as I do trust you have the money.”

“Do you need someone to go and help you set the shop up,” Belle asks, coming to stand next to her husband.

“I think I have it covered Belle. Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

I sign the papers and use my phone to snap photos of each page then hand them back to the man.

“I will have them copied and sent with the papers for your home,” Mr. Gold says looking over the pages, “I will also have Belle send our vehicle once your shop is up. I suggest you get someone else to help you. The town has been mechanic-less for over four months. The work will pile up quickly.”

“No, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Gold,” I pull out one of my business cards and hand it to Belle, “Please let me know when you can bring it, I can get the car through in a few hours. That way you won’t have to wait too long.”

“Thank you, Lena,” Bella smiles, taking the card.

Elena and I say our goodbyes and make our way out the shop, the bell exclaiming our exit.

“Congratulations, Miss Luthor,” the princess playfully shakes my hand, “I am honored to be your first customer.”

I shake my head, “non-paying customer.”

“I’ll help you.”

“You? Under the hood of a dirty vehicle?” 

Elena scoffs, “I’ll be your assistant. Order parts for example. This way I can learn about technology here. You are well educated about everything and I learn quickly.”

I eye the princess.

She smiles, “I also wish for you to come to Avalor with me. I want you to meet my royal court, my sister, and of course my people. I am sure you will love Avalor.”

A think for a moment. I suppose it will be good to have someone to tend to people when I can’t. And I can’t say Elena is a bother to be around. I look over Elena, her smile grows when I do. Her chocolate eyes shine with excitement. I can feel my heart beat a little bit faster at the thought of her following me around, a small sun following my gloomy self.

“Okay.”

Elena pulls me in for a hug. I breathe in her scent. Roses, and sunlight. A stab pulses through my heart. She smells like Kara.


	6. Live, for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some easy Spanish in this one. I will be adding more from now on. Don't worry I don't need Google for my Spanish writing, I speak and write the language just fine. Once there is more, such as longer sentences, I will provide translations either in the writing or in a note. Also, Lena speaks Spanish. It makes sense to me due to the fact that she most likely attended privet schools where second and third languages were needed to be taken or forced upon. Also, she's a CEO, most large company owners have some grasp of other languages.

The room is silent as Supergirl stares down the woman sitting in the seat at the end of the table. Lillian Luthor’s mask of indifference puts the young hero on edge. The woman smirks.

“And you think I know how she disappeared,” the Luthor speaks.

Supergirl nods.

“Well, I am afraid I can’t tell you anything.”

“Can’t or won’t,” the blonde asks.

The Luthor woman lets out a chuckle, “why answer when you know my response?”

The hero stays sitting, eye to eye with the woman.

“Your son,” the woman’s eye twitches, Supergirl continues, “did he have anything, any plans, of equipment that could transport oneself to another place?”

The Luthor woman says nothing. Her left eye twitches again, something unseen to most but not the hero in front of her.

“Well,” Supergirl stands up and walks to the door, “thank you for your help, Mrs. Luthor.”

The woman’s eyes narrow as the caped hero leaves her cell.

“Did you get anything?”

The hero turns around, the veil covering him shifts to show his true form. J’onn takes in the women in front of him, Kara Danvers and her sister Alex Danvers. They both have a look of hope; a look he is glad he could fuel now.

“Lex Luthor created a teleportation device. Lena took the blueprints, but Lillian’s memory showed that he kept a copy of all the plans to his experiments’ in his office. The one in Metropolis,” J’onn says.

Kara’s look of worry shifts to relief.

“I have to call Superman, and Sam,” Kara pulls J’onn into a hug, “thank you.”

J’onn looks up and catches Alex’s look of joy. The man hugs Kara back and kisses the crown of her head.

“Soon.”

Hidden in the man’s chest, the blonde sighs in relief.

“Soon.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The shop is quiet in the afternoon. After looking over the building and deeming it good enough to work in, I teleported Elena’s car inside the same day I signed off the property from Gold. It has been a few days since then and so far, I managed to pull out everything, including the transmission. As I pull on a broken dial, I hit my knuckles on the thick metal head. My yelp is loud enough to get the attention of Elena from inside the office.

“Lena! Are you okay?”

I flap my hand in a failed attempt to stop the pain.

“Yeah, this is totally normal. Sometimes I try to do things too fast and hurt myself,” I say, trying to calm the princess down.

Elena forgoes my explanation and walks to my spot on the bench. Her soft tan hands pull my pale one to her, she looks it over in the shop lights. 

“Looks like you have a small cut,” she looks up at me, “do you want a bandage?”

I sigh, “no. It’s small enough to just leave alone.”

Elena nods but pulls my hand up to her face. A blush comes over me as she softly kisses the area where the cut is.

“Be careful, por favor.”

I nod, trying to calm my blush. Our bubble is broken when I hear a shrill coming from the office.

“Umm, Elena I think the phone is ringing,” I tell the princess.

Elena sighs and reluctantly turns and walks back into the office.

“It’s Regina,” the princess calls out.

I hum then turn back to the parts in front of me, shaking my hand one last time. I continue cleaning and oiling the small dials and screws while listening to Elena talk to the mayor.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

A pause.

“No, just Mr. Gold.”

I roll my eyes. I decided to fix his car earlier than the rest, tomorrow in fact. 

“Yes, if you bring it here, she can get it fixed by—no it’s fine. Okay, no problem Regina we’ll be waiting. Goodbye.”

I look up from my table and watch Elena enter the shop. My eyes automatically take her in. Tight black jeans and a nice purple blouse, soft grey ankle boots on her feet. She catches my gaze. I hold back a guilty look as she winks at me.

“Emma got clipped by a tree during a chase an hour ago,” Elena says once she’s sitting next to me, “Regina was hoping you can look at it as official police business. She was also hoping you could add the other two trucks and the two trailers to the shop calendar. The city will pay you to be the official mechanic for their needs.”

I nod, “yes, to all of it. Send her an email to tell her to send any old papers concerning the vehicles. I’ll need to know how they’re running so I can continue their maintenance. “

Elena nods then stands, “on its boss.”

A smirk takes over my face as she leans down and kisses my cheek. My eyes follow her as she goes back into the office, taking an interest on one asset. 

“Just being nice huh?”

I jump, dropping an oil-soaked dial on the floor. 

“Emma,” my body turns around to watch the sheriff walk into the shop, “let me open the door and you can bring it in.”

The sheriff smirks at me then walks back out to her truck. I huff, walk to the chains next to the door and pull. I can feel my arms flex as the door lifts up and the front of the Storybrooke police truck is in view. I tie the chain to its holder and signal Emma to drive in. 

“Damn,” I shake my head once I see the damage.

On the side of the driver’s door has a large scrape that could become a hole any second. Cosmetic damage at first glance. Stepping closer I run my hands over the truck and look under it.

“How bad is it?”

Pulling myself up from under the truck I pull a rag from my overalls and wipe my fingers.

“Just cosmetic, I can fix it in a few minutes. Did you hit something?”

Emma nods, “I was forced into an alley. The side hit a couple of low walls too.” 

I hum, “then the metal was soft from the scrapes from the alley. The wall’s cement had large chunks that broke the metal off completely. You must have hit it there before?” 

The blonde nods again, “a few months ago I had a standoff with some robbers that came from Boston. We caught them, but they hit their car against her.”

I nod turning to my tool shelf, “there’s a red box next to the door. Mind bringing it?”

Emma shuffles through the shop as I pull out a torch as well as heat resistant gloves and a steel brush. 

“Elena! I’m going to teach you something!”

The princess comes out of the office and to me. I hand her a pair of gloves and a steel brush.

I walk to the truck and Emma who stood with the red box. 

“Okay, in this box is a metal alloy I created. It attaches with any metal. The torch is to make it malleable, so we can use it to cover the holes. Like caulk onto drywall. Elena I’m going to need you to brush on around the hole, so the metal is clean, allowing it will stick on longer.”

Elena nods at me and gets to work, Emma turns to me.

“Open it please,” the sheriff opens the box and with a gloved hand I pull out some solid alloy, “can you bring me some white spray paint?”

Emma nods and walks to the shelves of paints. I look down to my hands and turn the torch on, bathing the metal with the flames. A few minutes pass and the alloy is ready. I tell Elena to stop and watch as I attach the half-melted alloy to the metal door. I use a small spatula to spread alloy evenly then pull away. Within the seconds it takes for Emma to return the allow is hardened and the holes are patched.

“Wow,” the sheriff looks over my work, “you’re the real deal.”

I smirk, “this is a piece of cake. You should see my battle suits.”

Emma raises her hands in defense, “no thank you. I prefer guns and swords.”

The princess laughs at our attics, “I’ll be back in the office.”

The sheriff and I watch as the princess leaves the shop.

“Okay, paint time,” I turn back to the sheriff, “spray paint please.”

Emma hands me the paint and I start painting over the silver metal. In a few minutes, the truck is good as new, and Emma is nodding impressed. 

“Nice work. Looks like the scientist can beat any mechanic three ways to Sunday,” Emma teases as she gives me a high five. 

I smile and get inside the trunk. I turn the engine on and listen closely to the engine roar. No lights on the dashboard, I run around the tires and lights. No flats or punctures, no flickering lights.

“Okay, she’s ready,” I walk to Emma, “she might need a change of oil in two months. Keep an eye on that dashboard okay?”

Emma nods, “thanks. I’ve grown attached to her.”

Automatically I look over the tuck’s cabin. I can see Elena move around the office, most likely setting appointments for the coming week. 

“Yeah, I get it.”

Emma follows my line of sight. She bumps my shoulder, I turn to her.

“How are things,” the sheriff asks.

“Good. She’s very kind. Giving. We work well together,” I turn to Emma, “She hugged me and kissed my cheek. But—”

“You remember Her. That’s normal. Your heart is healing,” Emma gently grabs me from the top of my arms, “One day your heart won’t hurt. Will you be ready?”

I look back to the office. Elena is now sitting at the desk. I watch as she pulls her hair away from her face, her profile is lovely. My breath hitches. I can do this, I can move on. One step at a time. 

I turn to Emma, “I have been ready to move on for a long time. I love Kara, I always will. But these past years seeing her only return my affections as a friend proves to me that it is all I can have from her. I felt pain from seeing what could have been. I’m far away from her, away from that constant reminder. I can move on now, slowly.”

The sheriff pulls me into a side hug, “All Regina and I want is for you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. And most importantly, have someone love you just as much as you love them.”

I smile, “Thank you, Emma.”

Once the sheriff makes her way back out the shop, I close up and walk to Elena. The office is rather large, two desks take over space on each side of the room facing the large glass door and windows of the waiting room. 

Behind the two desks are large metal cabinets that contain all the paperwork concerning each vehicle. Elena had started to take out the papers of vehicles that had appointments for the coming week. I stop at the entrance and watch the Latina work. She shifts from one paper to the other, scribbles something, then places them inside a new file. I can hear her hum, she has a beautiful voice.  
Elena shifts and stops abruptly. She turns slowly, eyes narrowed. Her annoyed face shifts and a bright smile replaces her frown.

“You’re staring, Lena,” Elena raises her eyebrows, “did you need something? Or did you lose your train of thought?”

I let out a chuckle, “No, I’m fine. Just enjoying the view.”

The Latina turns around completely in her office chair, arms crossed.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, your majesty,” I slowly walk up to the woman, “You are very easy on the eyes.”

Elena smirks and stands up leaving very little space between us, almost a foot apart. I can feel the warmth of her body; the smell of roses and sunlight radiating off her. My heart squeezes for a different reason this time. This time I fell a rush of adrenaline, not pain, get pushed through my veins. My hands move on their own, pulling Elena towards me. Her arms uncross and wrap themselves around my neck, my own wrapping around her waist.

“You’re being very forward, Miss Luthor,” the princess whispers.

“Do I have to worry about being punished for sexually assaulting Avalor’s crown princess?”

Elena shakes her head then lays it against my shoulder, “I won’t allow it.”

We stand there for a long moment, shifting closer until there is no space separating us. I sigh, comfortable with our position. Elena pulls away enough to look into my eyes.

“Any reason as to why you wanted a hug?”

I put my forehead against hers, “Nope. I hope you don’t mind.”

The princess smiles at me, coffee eyes shining with mirth, “I don’t mind.”

A beat passes then she tilts her head and kisses my cheek. My heart skips a beat as I try to hold back a gasp. I stay still as she puts her head on my shoulder. My fingers come up and run through her hair, I hear her hum as I do so. 

_Live, for yourself._

“Elena?”

The girl in my arms hums as a response.

“Would you like to go out? On a date?”

Elena pulls away abruptly. She stays quiet looking into my eyes, searching. My breath hitches again, this time from her right hand cupping my face.

Elena’s thumb caresses my cheek, “I can’t, not with what your eyes show me. I can see how hurt you are Lena.”

My eyes don’t leave hers, I breathe in.

“I don’t want to hurt anymore,” I blink rapidly trying to push back tears.

Her hands come up to cradle my face. The princess’ eyes don’t leave mine, she searches again for something.

“You have to heal Lena,” she whispers, “I can’t fix you. And that upsets me. Why are you in pain? Why do few of your smiles reach your eyes? Someone hurt you badly, and I wish I could take that pain away from you.”

“You’re helping me heal,” I speak up, “She—Kara will never love me. I accept that now. I’m in pain because I wasn’t enough for her. Not all the money in my family vaults changed that. Not helping her take my own family into custody changed that. The fact that I helped her save the world many times did little to change it either. It is set in stone. I want to move on.”

I pause as Elena rubs away the tears that are now falling down my cheeks.

“I see you and I see a new beginning,” I continue, “Please, let me try this. I want to give us a chance. You aren’t a rebound. You’re a new path I want to take. If you’re willing.”

Elena continues rubbing soothing circles on my cheeks, “Slowly, we will take this slowly. I can see your hesitance when I touch you. I want you to let your walls down on your own. I want you to trust me. You need to believe I won’t hurt you because I won’t. I will never hurt you, mi princessa.”

A small chuckle leaves me, “Okay. Slow.”

Elena’s smile returns. I close my eyes as she places a soft kiss at the corner of my lips. She pulls me into her, wrapping me in her arms as if to protect me. Finally, after so much pain I feel safe again. I bury my head into her neck, a happy sigh leaves me. 

“Gracias, Elena.”


	7. Are You Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations at the bottom.

The wind blows against my face as I land on L-Corp’s old headquarters, Kal landing by my side. Alex's voice sounds in my hear.

_“Be careful Supergirl, we don’t know what he left out for Superman.”_

Kal nods at me then carefully open the door. I use my x-ray vision and see what I’m looking for. In the wall behind the large black desk is a black safe that I cannot look through. 

“It’s in there,” I whisper.

“Go ahead, I’ll watch your back,” my cousin says.

I nod then walk slowly into the office. It’s almost a mirror image of L-Corps CEO office, except instead of a white theme, it’s the opposite. No white, only dark greys and dark colored furniture. By the time I make my way to the wall, nothing odd has been triggered. I look over the wall and find a small switch on the wooden trim on the wall. I press the button and the wall slides and opens to show a large safe.

“Now what?”

“Try taking it out,” Kal suggests, “I’m sure your friend won’t mind if we take it.”

“Okay.” I agree, slowly I use my heat vision to loosen the large safe from its holders. 

Carefully, I pull out the safe and let out a sigh when nothing shits. Hovering, I make my way out of the dreary office and join my cousin on the balcony. 

“Take it back with you, I’ll do one last sweep. If I find anything else, I’ll take it to you,” he says.

My hands start to itch, ready to yank open the box. Kal breaks my staring contest with the box as he places both hands on my shoulders. 

“Supergirl, I need you to do something for me now. Think of why she left. Think of what that made you feel. Why have you decided to leave a man you begged her to save in order to bring her back?”

Kal looks into my eyes, blue meeting blue. At that moment I suddenly understand what he’s telling me. 

“I love her, Kal,” I answer.

“Make sure you tell her that,” my cousin smiles, “Sometimes you forget to tell them how much they mean to you. Process what happened, then make a killer speech so you can get the girl.”

I blush at his acceptance then thank him before flying back to National City. The second I touch my balcony, Alex rushes over.

“Okay, bring it over.”

I follow my sister to the kitchen and place the safe on my kitchen island. Alex takes out a small device and attaches it to the safe’s keypad. The small light on the safe blinks from red to green. Alex nods and turns the dial, opening the safe. 

I gasp. Alex shifts foot to foot, angry and ready to pounce. I completely understand.

Inside the safe are files, on each tab the descriptions are written in Kryptonian.

“How did he learn to write in Kryptonian,” Alex asks.

I take a deep breath, “that’s not his handwriting. Lex doesn’t even know how to read Kryptonian. That’s Lena’s handwriting. She must have transcribed the originals and gotten rid of them after she finished.”

“And you couldn’t see that she likes you,” Alex snickers, “She learned a completely new language, for you.”

A small smile makes its way onto my face. I roll my eyes at Alex and start looking through the files. They are separated by priority. As I go through them, I cringe as I recognize some of the technology I have gotten involved with. In the end, the teleporter is in the last file, one that is marked with ‘Useless.’

“Well it was in the ‘Useless’ file, but Lena fixed it, I guess.”

Alex laughs, “she fixed the air distributor, I’m not surprised she fixed this watch too.”

“Neither am I.”

I look over the plan, “I think I can write it back to English.”

“Good,” Alex claps my back, “When you’re done, we’ll take it with us to L-Corp. Sam already has Lena’s private lab ready for us. Brainy said he’ll meet us there too with Nia.”

“The sooner the better,” I sigh. 

“What’s wrong,” my sister asks, pulling me to her.

“Kal talked to me,” I began, “He said I need to process and then figure out what I’m going to tell Lena. She left, and I can understand why, but how do I convince her to come back?”

A beat passes then Alex speaks up, “Kara, you have something no one else has. You speak from the heart. I’m sure that whatever you say, it’ll be enough.”

“You sure,” I ask looking up from my lashes.

“Yes,” Alex smiles as she pats my head.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The sun beamed brightly through my bedroom curtains. The soft light wakes me slowly. I stretch and enjoy the morning sun for a moment before getting up to get ready for the day. As I went through the motions of getting ready, I couldn’t help but smile excitedly. Today would be the first official day as Storybrooke’s mechanic. I had a full day of oil changes and two cars that need a state inspection, and for some reason that excited me. My life had finally slowed down to a pace I could finally enjoy. 

Once ready I walked into the garage and stared at my options. I looked form the emerald green Bugatti to my white Hayabusa motorcycle. After a flash of tan skin crosses my mind, I turn back to the key rack and pull the car key off it and open the Bugatti, Elena might want to spend some time after work and I don’t think she’s ready for the motorcycle yet. It seems a bit silly, seeing that I can just teleport to the shop, but I had decided to only use it for emergencies so I won’t heavily depend on it. 

The engine purrs then roars loudly as I pull out the garage once its open. I hum and turn on the radio, smiling once I notice that the same artists exist in this world as in Earth 38. As I get close to the town an ‘NSYNC song comes on, a sad smile replaces the happy one I had before. 

“I hope you’re happy. I’m getting there, Kara,” a sigh escapes me, “Sometimes I feel like I’m moving forward, then something reminds me of you and it’s like I fall back down onto my knees in front of you.”

My hand clutches my chest as if it physically answers back to me. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I finally calm down once I’m parked outside the Inn. I stay there for a moment then get out and into the lobby.

The bell of the door rings and Granny walks into the Inn from the diner.

“Good morning Lena.”

I smile at the woman, “good morning. Is Elena up yet?”

“Yes, you know your way, right?”

I nod and turn to the stairs only to stop and stare as Elena walks down them. 

“Buenos dias,” the princess happily greets.*

“Good morning, Elena. You’re right on time, Lena was about to go up.”

I nod, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Elena answers.

The princess comes to stand in front of me, I stay still as she kisses my cheek and gently takes my hand. 

“Como estas?”**

“Muy bien, linda. Vamos a comer aqui o ordernamos y esperamos la comida en el shop?”***

“Let’s go eat at the dinner, we decide to open at 8’oclock. Remember,” Elena answers.

I nod, “Okay, let’s go.”

Granny follows us back to the diner. I feel Elena tug on my hand affectionately before sitting across from me. 

“We have a full day today, I hope you’re ready,” the princess smirks.

“I think I can handle it,” I scoff, “If I can take over two Fortune 500 companies while saving my friend from turning into a possessed weapon, I can take over a small car shop.”

Elena stays quiet. I raise an eyebrow. 

A goofy smile takes over the princess, “Sorry, you just dazzled me there. I blame those eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Yes,” she leans over the table and cups my face, “They can knock the breath out of anyone.”

I bite my lip as a soft blush falls over my cheeks. 

“Good morning lovebirds.”

Elena pulls away and turns to Red. Imperfect timing Red.

“Good morning Red,” the princess turns to me, “the usual?”

I nod, “yes please.”

Red smiles and writes down on her pad, “okay so two coffees, black. Leave the pot. Two omelets one with greens the other one with a ton of cheese. Each with a side of hash browns and some Canadian bacon.”

“Thank you, Red,” Elena smiles as Red nods and turns back into the kitchen.

“She has amazing timing,” I chuckle.

“She is not the only one,” the princess softly squeezes my hand. 

The blush returns and makes appearances throughout breakfast. Elena is such a charmer and knows exactly what to say to make me smile and blush. It’s like she can read me like an open book. 

After the food is eaten but half the coffee remains, she tells me about her life. She was imprisoned in a magic jewel by a witch and remained there for forty years. A young princess from another kingdom helped her escape thus leaving Elena to return to power. Elena, with the help of her people, friends, and family, managed to defeat the witch. Now, five years later, she rules as crown princess waiting for her council’s approval for her to take over.

“And so now I’m here, I thought this might gain their favor. Improving relations between realms and bring back knowledge to help my kingdom develop.”

I nod and take a sip from my mug, “I’m sure they have another reason for you not to rule as queen.”

“You think so?”

I nod again, “They must be hoping you get married, you know, so they can be sure you can give the kingdom an heir.”

Elena looks at me then smirks, “Are you offering?”

I choke on my drink, “W-What?”

Elena giggles through a grin, “Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

The princess stands and gets out the booth. My shocked face receives a kiss and she walks to the counter, wallet in hand. 

I groan, “She’s going to kill me, I just know it.”

Another musical giggle makes its way into my ears as the young woman comes to stand next to me. She offers her hand and I get up and out the booth. Elena continues to grin as she puts my hand on the crook of her elbow. I can’t help but feel a thrill at being led out the diner by a gorgeous princess, being stared at with jealousy instead of anger. Once we are outside, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as she brushes my hair back.

“I hope I’m not overstepping,” she whisperers.

“No. That’s okay,” I turn my head to face hers.

I lick my lips then lean in and kiss her cheek. She lets out a small gasp. I grin as I pull away. Elena’s blush makes her tan skin glow a bit more, and the smile she gives me sparkles. We stand there in our bubble until my alarm reminds us, we have to get going. I pull out my keys and open the door for Elena, I receive a kiss before closing the car door and getting into the driver’s side. A soft hand covers my own as I place in on the shift. 

I back out the parking space and drive the few blocks to my shop, the hand doesn’t leave mine until we’re parked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos dias. -- Good morning. 
> 
> Como estas? -- How are you?
> 
> Muy bien, linda. Vamos a comer aqui o ordernamos y esperamos la comida en el shop? -- Very good, beautiful. Are we eating here or ordering and waiting at the shop?


	8. A Few Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation at the bottom.

“Damn it!”

The small machine in front of me started smoking. It’s the third one! I rub my head trying to calm myself down. I breathe slowly as Kal’s voice rings in my head, if you’re not in the correct headspace you will do more damage than good. 

I nod, “okay, again.”

My hands start moving around collecting the replacement parts and place them in front of me. New circuit-board, connection needed to be soldered, and a new power source as the other one is too weak. I look back to Lena’s books and then down to her notes. Getting closer.

“Hey,” a soft voice reaches my ears.

“Hi, Sam,” I greet, carefully unsoldering parts from the circuit. 

“So how far are you?”

I sigh, placing the tools in my hands onto the work table. 

“I have the parts, well most of them. Cisco is making me the watch’s outside casing out of a strong metal he’s creating, you know—so I won’t break it. Brainy is setting up the internal system. He’s convinced that the watch needs to be a teleporter in dimensions and locations. Alex is looking for a strong enough power supply inside the DEO. And I’m here trying to put together what parts I do have. I’m still missing what made the vibrations that teleported her.”

Sam smiles, “good thing I found this then.”

I watch as she pulls out a small case from her coat pocket. It’s a frosted clear box. I could make out a small black box shape and a long rectangular shape.

“What’s that?”

A smirk grazes Sam’s lips, “The head lab tech from lab 42 says Lena left this in their lab. She was helping them fix L-Corp’s water powered car, she did fix it by the way.”

Sam places the case on the table and opens it. I can feel myself shake with joy. Inside the case was a stack of small chips, the size of a penny and next to it sat a thumb drive.

“Is that,” I whisper.

“Yup,” Sam grins, “she used this chip as an example on how to create the satellite connections. Most electronics are connected to one of twenty main satellites used for data connection, commercial data. But L-Corp has a private satellite Lex used, one he created over three years ago. It’s connected to all his new projects, to keep track of where they are. I checked it to see if any connections are still there. Turns out Lena destroyed all of them, sent a trojan virus and knocked it out in one go, which means all his projects have no power source but can still be tracked by the satellite. I’m guessing the signals sent by satellite should be connected to the chip in her watch,”

“The satellite, it sent radio waves to Lena’s watch,” my mind starts connecting the dots, “the waves were converted to a radio frequency that teleported Lena. The thumb drive is the program to activate the chip.”

“Ding-ding-ding,” Sam joked, “you might want to take this to Brainy, he can add it to the system he created. It might even be the connection he was looking for. I also think she made the chip able to connect to other satellites, you know for when she needs to teleport back?” 

I nod, taking the now-closed box then hug Sam tightly.

“Thank you,” I mumble in our Kryptonian.

“Bring my best friend home,” Sam smacks my head as I pull away, “Go! Now!”

“Okay, okay,” I smile as I collect all I can inside the large metal box a lab tech gave me. 

I walk out of the lab and make my way outside L-Corp. An alley change later, I’m flying to the DEO. My feet quietly touch down on the balcony and I quickly make my way to Brainy who is working at his desk. 

“I got it,” I pull out the set of chips, “Sam found Lena’s stash. It comes with everything so you can get started on it.”

Brainy takes the case and pull out the thumb drive. I watch quietly as he reads the plans and pulls out one chip.

“Give me a few hours to set this up, I want to make sure all parts of the system are connected. Have you attached all the other parts? Barry just left Cisco’s metal casings, you can set the watch up while I work on this,” the alien says, still going through the flash drive.

I nod, “some parts got burned but I can interchange them. I think I can finish in two hours.”

“Good, Supergirl. Just finish that and bring me the watch. I’ll add the last things and hopefully, we can get the watch working in two days.”

“Thank you, Brainy,” I side-hug him.

I hold back a snigger as he stiffly returns it and then turns back to his work. Finally satisfied with the work we all have done I start looking for Alex, completely sure she is in her office. On the way to my sister’s office, a few agents greet me with soft smiles of stiff nods. Once outside Alex’s office, I knock then enter, eager to hear any news. 

“Hey,” I greet.

“Kara, great. I have something,” Alex stands from her desk and pulls a small box out of a drawer.

I watch as she takes out a tiny golden rock, she places it in my hand I stare at it.

“What is it?”

“A drop of sunlight.”

“WHAT!”

Alex laughs, “that’s what it’s called. It’s basically a battery. The rock comes from a small sun that exploded due to a large ice meteor hitting it. The sun’s pieces crystalized in the after effects turning them into solid metal rocks. The alien black market sold these pieces until they ran out. Most aliens used them like coal, which is why they cost so much. When melted they produce energy strong enough to last ships for decades. If you melt this and turn it into an actual battery, it will last you probably forever.”

I try to follow along, and Alex smirks, “just melt it and pour it into an empty battery cell.”

Still confused I nod, “okay.”

Alex rubs my back and leads me to her lab.

“Alright, time to make a battery,” the director tells me.

I follow her instructions and, in a few hours, we make a set of working batteries that could fit inside to watch. Alex returns back to work and leaves me to solder the parts into the watch case. I carefully work and let my mind wander to Lena. It’s been almost a month since she left, I just need a few hours to find her. I pray to Rao she’s safe until I find her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

“Elena, stop!”

I try to hold back a giggle as the princess presses her body against mine while I work over the stove.

“I can’t, you’re warm,” Elena mumbles as she nuzzles the back of my neck.

Smiling, I take one hand away from the food I’m making and place it over her hands that are wrapped around my waist. I feel her smile against my neck, my own smile mirrors it.

“You’re going to have to. How are we going to eat if you’re all over me?”

Elena sighs then pulls away, “okay, but only because I’m hungry.”

I laugh as I start plating the food and hand her one. The princess follows me to the balcony overseeing the river. Just as we reach the table, she pulls out my chair and waits for me to sit before pushing me in.

“Thank you,” I smile.

_“De nada,”_ she winks and sits in her chair, _“Hable con Esteban, mi primo. El ya tiene todo listo para nuesta visita. El encuentro una costurera para hacer un vestuario para ti. Mi dijo que nuestra familia esta muy alborotada  
para conocer te.”_

I blush, “are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to impose, I still have a lot of work to do.”

Elena takes my hand, “you finished all the work from both the city and the people yesterday. I think you deserve a nice break. Besides, you promised me you would come with me to Avalor. I need to check how everyone is doing, meanwhile, you can see the kingdom and enjoy some sun.”

I sigh, “okay, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Elena grins, “I already contacted Regina and Emma. They will look after your house while we are away.”

“And how long are we staying there?”

“A week,” the princess wiggles her eyebrows, “unless you’d like to stay longer?”

I shake my head, “a week.”

The princess’ face becomes blank in thought. She nods and pulls my hand up to kiss my knuckles.

“More than enough time,” she whispers.

I tilt my head, “what?”

“More than enough time for me to pamper you, _querida,_ ” she responds.

We eat in comfortable silence, enjoying the small bit of sunlight gifted to us in this dreary town. I can’t help but miss the sunlight from National City. I try to hold back a sigh at the reminder of Kara. Is it too much to ask for not being constantly reminded of her?

The day comes to a close soon after we clean up the dishes. We end up in the living room, Elena’s head on my lap as I run my fingers through her soft curls. We chose a nice foreign film to watch seeing that neither of us will struggle to understand what is said. It’s nice and comfortable, something that I have gotten used to after a long day at the shop. Elena had insisted on making me dinner one night, ever since then, we have traded on and off on who makes the food and who chooses the movie. I feel Elena move and look down, her face is turned up to look at me. I stare into her eyes as she stares at me.

Our staring contest continues as she cups my face with her soft hands. I turn into the touch and close my eyes. A small hum slips out of my lips as she caresses my cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

My eyes fly open, “what do you mean? I’m feeling good, happy even.”

Soft brown eyes meet mine, “that’s not what I mean.”

I sigh, “it still hurts, it has to obviously. I loved her for so long, it would be a miracle if I forgot in just a few weeks. Is that why you invited me to Avalor?”

She nods, “the work here is mostly over. I’m sure between my sister and myself, we can keep you busy. I’ll make time to take you on a horseback ride through the city. I'll show you all my secret hideaways. I'll even sing to you, perhaps under the moonlight? Isabel will show you around her workshop, share ideas for her newest inventions. If you’d like, I’m sure Naomi would love to take you sailing through the ports. My best friend usually visits the mermaids, she’d love some company.”

I nod, happy that she can read me. It’s nice to have someone able to drop everything and make me a priority. I suppose that is one of the many perks of dating a princess, pampering and loving care at the drop of a hat. Soon the night has progressed and Elena has to leave. I hold her hand as she walks to the front door. She turns to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Okay, sweetheart. I have to go and you have to get ready," Elena whispers, "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Sweet dreams." 

Elena cups my face and the distance closes. Her lips meet mine, and my heart feels full. Behind my eyelids, I can see us walking through gardens within a large palace. I can see her serenading me with her lovely voice. I can see us dancing during large balls, secure in her arms as she leads me through the dance. I can even hear horse hooves hitting the dirt. I pull apart, happy that I agreed to visit her kingdom. Elena grins at me and pushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Be safe," I peck her lips again, "Sweet dreams."

I watch from the front porch as she gets into her fixed car and drives back to the Inn. I stay there for a moment then go back inside, hoping she makes her way home safely. 

“Okay, guess I should pack some stu— “a knocking on the door makes me jump.

I turn around and stare at the door, it’s almost midnight. 

“What in the world?”

A little confused, I slowly walk to the door.

“Hell—”

I can feel my jaw unhinge as I finally open the door. Kara stood in front of me, in her Supergirl suit, with a tired look on her face.

“Lena,” the blonde gasps, “Oh thank Rao, I found you. You have no idea how many Earths I have gone through. Did you know almost all of them has a double of you? Barry!”

My mouth is catching flies as I see Barry appear next to Kara.

“Oh! Lena! Great, you found her,” the man grins but then seeing the look on my face backtracks, “Okay, um, I’ll see you later?”

Kara nods and thanks him. Barry smiles at her and gives me a small wave. I snap my mouth closed the second he leaves. 

“Lena?”

I look up at Kara, she’s giving me a confused puppy look. I shake my head and turn back inside, slamming the door closed. Except the door doesn’t close behind me. I don’t look back, I just keep walking inside. I try to breath steady. 

“Wait, Lena! Please! We need to talk,” the blonde follows me inside.

“How are you even here,” I ask, not daring to look at her again.

“I made your watch, with the help from everyone. I found the safe. The one inside your brother’s office, in Metropolis?”

I shake my head furiously, “It’s made of lead and Kryptonite.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t think so. Kal and I were able to take it, it must have been synthetic Kryptonite? Anyway, Sam found your satellite chips and Brainy made the system. Cisco and Alex helped me make the parts. And Barry, he helped me go through each Earth to look for you. They want you home. I want you home.”

This is not happening. I’m dreaming again. I feel a panic attack come over me. I hear the front door open. Oh god no.

“Lena? I forgot the keys to the room, good thing I checked before reaching the-” the princess trails off, “You have a guest? Hello, I’m Elena. Lena’s girlfriend.”

I turn around and see Elena raising a hand to shake with the blonde hero. Kara on her part looks shaken as if the world is falling apart. I grit my teeth and turn around.

“Lena, wait!”

My bedroom door slams behind me. I rub my eyes furiously, tears flooding my eyes. 

“Lena, please open the door,” Kara whispers behind the door.

I open my eyes and turn to my vanity. On top of the countertop is a small wooden box. I run over to the box and open it; my watch sits patiently inside. I turn the dials and let the light envelop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nada--Your welcome
> 
> Hable con Esteban, mi primo. El ya tiene todo listo para nuesta visita. El encuentro una costurera para hacer un vestuario para ti. Mi dijo que nuestra familia esta muy alborotada para conocer te.---I talked to Esteban, my cousin. He has everything ready for our visit. He found a seamstress to make a wordrobe for you. He told me that out family is excited to meet you.
> 
> Querida--Dear


	9. If You Love Two People...

“Lena?”

I knock on the door again and wait for her to speak. All I hear is a soft hum then silence.

“She left.”

I turn around. Elena crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. I take in her posture and the look on her face, unimpressed and aloof. 

“Where did she go?”

The woman rolls her eyes, “Regina’s home, you scared her off. Well actually, we both scared her off.”

“I did not—”

“If you ran away to another dimension to get away from the woman you love only to find her knocking on your door a few weeks later, what would you do?”

I snap my mouth shut. I bite my cheek and stare angrily at the woman in front of me. 

“You don’t know her, as I know her,” I grit my teeth at the Latina.

Instead of feeling defensive she laughs mirthfully.

“Good to see that you agree with me,” she sees my shocked expression and grins, “She obviously doesn’t care for you. I mean she did leave at the sight of you.”

“That’s not why she left,” I can feel a deep anger rise up in my chest, “You know nothing.”

She smirks, “I know everything. Supergirl.”

Though I feel taken aback I try not to show it. Apparently, I’m just transparent as she lets out a chuckle. 

“We will settle this at a later date. Perhaps in front of her and my people,” her face shifts and turns into a cold hard stare, “For now you will leave her alone. Lena needs to process and feel her emotions without anyone’s opinions to shape them.”

“And why should I listen to you,” my head tilts up in defiance.

The woman laughs then suddenly I feel myself slowly lose my strength as if bathed in a red sun. I look down at my hands and see that I can no longer use my x-ray vision. I’m human.

“W—what’s happening?”

Slowly the human-like strength that I feel shifts harder and makes me feel as if I’m in the presence of a black star. I fall to my knees and struggle to breathe. A snicker pulls my attention upward, towards the Latin woman.

“You, Supergirl, get power from the yellow sun,” she kicks my left knee making me kneel in front of her, “I get power from any sun. I am Princess Elena Castillo Flores, owner of the Scepter of Light. The chosen one to control the Light and protect those who take a path of Darkness. You are nothing in the presence of me, Supergirl.”

She points a finger between my eyes and slowly I feel heat surround me. I gasp and feel my power return to me. I shake my head trying to focus after that drain and regain. 

“I will not harm you, not only because I am a princess and not a thug, but because I know the wrath I will inflict on us both once Lena catches wind of this altercation. You should be thankful that I think before acting,” the princess pauses then crosses her arms, “As for Lena, she will decide what is best for her. Whether it be her leaving or forcing you to leave her here, we will honor her decision. She is a grown woman, not a prize to be won. You will speak with her either here or in Avalor, my kingdom. Either way, you will be heard and listen in return.”

I watch as she turns around, shoulders pulled back in a way that reminds me of Lena when she has to confront any person confronting her. 

“You should really think of your actions before following them, you already lost something dear to you. Who knows what else you might lose from your reckless behavior.”

I shake my head as I slowly stand, “Again, why should I listen to you?”

The princess looks over her shoulders, the haunted look in her eyes surprises me.

“I lost a lot from being reckless. Learn from others who have suffered, you might not follow their fate.”

I swallow as the woman closes the front door, who was forgotten due to the event that had taken place.

“Are you hungry? Lena might take some time to return, or she might even come in the morning. The diner is closed and I am a bit puckish myself and would like to know if I should make large portions,” Elena says as she walks into the kitchen.

Confused at her change of demeanor I follow the strange woman, keeping up my defenses just as Alex has taught me.

“Yes, please,” I nod.

A hum answers me. The kitchen is filled with sounds of pots and pans hitting each other. I feel deep anger and jelousy as I watch the princess move about as if this were her house as much as Lena's. I sit at the kitchen island and watch as the princess works. I take this opportunity to really look at the woman who proclaimed to be Lena’s girlfriend. She’s pretty and well dressed, it’s painfully obvious why Lena likes her.

Her skin is naturally tan, a nice medium shade that was a few shades darker than mine. The princess had dark brown eyes that had by two sculptured eyebrows above them. Her heart-shaped face was framed by long dark brown hair that reaches just a few inches past her elbows. The woman had taken off her soft pink jacket and was left with her sleeveless white blouse underneath. The white blouse was tucked into flower printed baby blue shorts making her curves more pronounced. 

“It’s not polite to check a woman out,” she said not looking from the red sauce she’s making in front of her, “especially when she’s your competition.”

I stutter, “I—I was not checking you o—out!”

“Sure,” the princess smirks, “Can you handle spicy?”

My eyes widen. Having not heard a response, the princess looks up with an eyebrow raised. We lock eyes then she snickers.

“That’s not what I meant,” she shakes her head, “Food? Do you mind spicy food?”

“I—”

The princess forces a spoon in my mouth, the red sauce savory and spicy on my tongue. I hum and she smiles turning back to the bowl.

“Take out the cheese and start shredding. If you eat, you also help.”

I nod, happily licking the spoon. I take my cape off and follow directions. A part of me wants to object and go search for Lena, but the food is enough incentive to wait for Lena here.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN?!”

I wince at Regina’s shout, grateful that Lizzy is with her aunt for the week. I look down at the royal woman who sits up from the floor. It seems like she fell from her seat on the couch. Again 

“I’m sorry Regi,” the mayor just glares at me from the floor, “I just need to talk to you, right now.”

“What happened,” Emma burst into the office and gawks as she looks from her wife than to me.

I bite my lip as Emma starts laughing, shaking from the intensity of her fit.

“Shut up and help me up,” Regina demands.

Emma, the doting wife that she is, coughs back her laugh and helps Regina up. I look down at my shoes as Regina continues to glare at me, Emma all the while straightening her look. 

“Why are you here at,” Regina glances at the clock hanging on the wall, “midnight?”

“Kara is here.”

Emma blinks, “Your alien girlfriend is here? How? Didn’t you say you basically destroyed everything before coming here?”

A furious blush makes its way to my face, “I thought I did. She, along with our friends, made a new watch with what was left.”

“And how did she find you,” Regina asks, annoyed turned to concern.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Emma’s eyebrows pull up, hands on her waist.

A beat passes.

“You left her there, didn’t you?”

Emma snickers, “You ran away like a scared princess.”

I close my eyes, “Elena walked in on us.”

“Oh my god, you’re screwed!”

“Emma shut up, you’re not helping!”

“It’s true and you know it!”

I sigh and shake my head at the situation, “Can I just get some advice? I need to act, now, and quickly before Kara comes to look for me.”

“She won’t,” Emma interjects.

“What,” I turn to the sheriff.

“Elena’s probably figured out who she is and is talking to her,” Emma explains.

I shake my head, “I still have to go before they start killing each other.”

Regina sighs then look at me for a second.

“I think you should listen to Kara and then decide what to do. Maybe go with Elena to Avalor while you decide? I’m sure Kara will follow so you must talk to Elena first.”

I nod, Regina is always a level-headed woman. I glance at Emma, she smiles encouragingly. Emma reaches for me and pulls me in for a hug.

“You can stay the night,” she rubs my back then pulls away, “I can go to your place and keep watch on them.”

“Go, honey,” Regina commands, “Keep those two puppies busy.”

I chuckle, “So I’m having a three-puppy sleep over at my place?”

The mayor smirks “I’ll help you replace anything that has their slobber all over.”

“I am not a dog,” Emma huffs.

Regina and I share a look.

“Whatever. I’m leaving. I can take on one Regina, not two,” the sheriff throws her hands up and walks back into the hall, obviously going to pack up some clothes before leaving. 

Regina chuckles and shouts after her, “Darling, I believe you meant to say that you can barely handle one of me.”

Emma flips her off and continues on her way, our laughter following after her. Once the sound of Emma’s footsteps reaches the stairs, the mayor pulls me to sit next to her on the couch. I sit down, pulling my black skirt down so it won’t ride up, and turn towards the royal woman.

“Alright, what is on your mind?”

I exhale deeply, “Kara is here, and now she’s found out about Elena. By the way Kara looked at her, she feels betrayed? I don’t see why she should. I mean she was with Mon-El! She was happy, well before dropping the bomb she was happily in love with that man. I just don’t understand, she came expecting me to be locked inside my room crying. I have had enough of that. I obviously would move on sooner or later.”

“What did she say to you,” Regina takes my hand and softly squeezes it.

“That everyone wants me home,” I pause, “That she wants me home and that we need to talk.”

“Then go talk to her, you can’t just run off and not listen to what she has to say. You have to talk to her again, and this time an actual talk. I know how feelings scare you, hell they scare me too, but you need to get things straight with her. Tell her how you felt before you left, what happened here, and most of all how you feel about her,” Regina cups my face and her stare bores into mine.

A small smile shows up on my face, “What about Elena? Who do I choose?”

The older woman pauses, _"‘If you love two people, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second.’"_

A watery chuckle leaves me, “Jonny Depp?”

“He might be onto something,” the woman smiles, “Do you love Elena? Or the thought of her? Will you ever forget about Kara?”

Just as I’m about to answer she lets go of my face and places her hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t answer me, think about it,” the mayor pauses, “Let’s get you into bed with a nice hot tea, you’ll want to splurge on anything modern before going to Avalor. Even I choose modern technology over my old home.”

I nod and pull myself up to follow the mayor. I sigh as my mind wanders to deep brown eyes and angelic blue orbs. I’m sorry, to you both.


	10. Three Clueless Puppies with Matching Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this laying around, thought you guys might want it.

“What is this,” I ask, eating happily.

“Enchiladas, my chef’s recipe,” Elena answers, “He makes them with local produce, so it tastes drastically different than this. If you do decide to accompany us, I’ll tell him to make it for us.”

I raise an eyebrow, “You learned to cook?”

The princess laughs, “Of course, just because I’m royal doesn’t mean I shouldn’t know the basics. I know a lot of things; my mother always stressed the need to learn just as much of the real world as of the world of a royal.”

The answer reminds me of my own mother, “Your mother must be a wonderful lady.”

I watch as the princess’ air shifts to a gloomy one, “She was a kind woman, always smiling and singing. She always kept my father on her toes.”

“She…died?”

Elena’s eyes narrowed, suddenly angry, “She and my father were killed, along with half of my Kingdom.”

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, “What happened?”

The princess sighed and dropped her fork, “A witch killed all of them and took over our kingdom. She tried to do the same to me and my family but my amulet protected me. I was imprisoned inside it for over forty years, waiting for someone to help me escape. During those years, Shuriki destroyed the city and enslaved those that remained. Luckily, a young princess named Sofia came to own the amulet and released me. What was left of my family was stuck inside a family portrait. Sofia and I managed to get them out and then defeated that demon by destroying the Scepter of Darkness.”

“And then you took over?”

“Yes,” she answered, “I’ve been in power since then, about six years now.”

“You know, I went through something similar,” I look down at my plate, suddenly not as hungry as before.

“Lena told me, and showed me.”

I shook my head, “Showed you?”

“You have your own comic book series. You also have your own television show” the princess pauses, “I think they’re thinking about a movie, I don’t remember.”

I blink. I have a show? Comics? A movie, maybe? Wow. The woman sees my shock and gets up and moves towards the television. I watch as she turns the screen on and clicks on the search tab, a few seconds later a man that looks just like Winn shows up on the tv eating noodles in an apartment that looks like mine. 

_**“So, how is it? Huh? How’s it fit?”** _

I watch, jaw unhinged as a woman or should I say a clone of mine walks into the shot wearing the exact outfit Winn had me try on many years ago.

 _ **“I’m not flying around saving people in this thing. I wouldn’t wear this to the beach,”**_ the woman uses her arms to cover her bare stomach, _**“Where’s my cape?”**_

I feel myself blush as I remember exactly what’s happening on screen. Ugh, I secretly hated Winn for so long after that. I knew he was up to something when he kept making skimpy outfits. Elena laughs as I slowly cover myself just like the woman on screen.

“How do they know exactly what I said,” I ask, completely freaked out.

“An Author,” Elena shrugs.

My eyes furrow, “An Author?”

She nods, “Yes, in each dimension there is an Author that controls a hero’s story. Here it’s Henry, Regina and Emma’s son. He doesn’t use his powers but he could if he chose to.”

I continue staring at her as she rubs her hands, “Someone is controlling us?”

Elena tilts her head, “Maybe they aren’t even writing your story, maybe they are telling it?”

“What?”

“A time-traveler perhaps,” the woman rubs her chin in thought.

Unable to keep up with her thought process, I shrug.

Elena sighs, “It doesn’t matter, they can’t control you completely, they can only suggest.”

A voice startles us then, “If they could control the story, I would be with the pirate and Regina would be with that forest hobo. God bless.”

I turn around and find a blonde woman making her way into Lena’s home. She’s dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and red leather jacket. Two scuffed knee-high brown boots on her feet. I look from her to Elena, who is now smiling sadly. The blonde woman drops her black backpack by the couch and sits on the couch. 

“I brought some clothes for you Kara, this shorty won’t be able to share with you,” the woman laughs, “Get changed and come here so we can watch your life on screen.”

I shake my head, “Who are you?”

“Emma Swan-Mills, the sheriff of this town,” the woman answers.

“She’s also a princess herself,” Elena speaks up as she takes a seat next to Emma, “Her mother is Queen of the White Kingdom.”

“As in Snow White,” I ask.

Emma rolls her eyes, “Get changed. I’m the designated adult here, so listen to me.”

I blink then go to the bag Emma brought. On top of the clothes are a set of soft pajamas that are my size and a shade of light blue. Beneath are a set of soft pink in what I assume is Elena’s size. Smirking I look further and find a pair in deep red.

“Who packed this,” I chuckle.

“It’s Regina’s bag, my wife’s. It’s magic,” she nods, taking the red set and giving Elena the pink set.

I smile as Elena follows me and opts for taking over Lena’s room while I go into the bathroom. I quickly change and wait for Elena to finish. The princess is quick and opens the door. Upon seeing me she takes my suit and walks back into Lena’s room. I watch as the girl hangs my suit and places inside the large walk-in closet. I thank her and we walk back to the living room. Emma sits in front of the large screen, now wearing the red pajamas. 

“Come on, I’m missing my Rizzles marathon,” Emma pats the couch.

I beam and sit to the right of Emma, the older woman chuckles and pulls the blanket over us three once Elena takes the seat on the left. The night goes on without any more confrontations between me and the young princess. Emma is mostly to blame as she asks me about Lena and our life on Earth 38. Emma is nice but bold and very smart. She is very much like my sister but also a bit goofy and funny. She lights up when she talks about her wife, Regina, and her kids, Henry and Lizzy. I smile when she tells me how Lizzy has taken a shine on Lena, proclaiming multiple times that they are ‘bestest friends.’ Elena speaks up once in a while. Telling us about how happy she is that Lena can finally take a break. Apparently, Lena, with the help of Elena, had opened up a mechanic shop for the town of Storybrooke. It had been successful ever since it’s opening half a month ago. Before long I yawn, tired from all the excitement from the day.

“Go sleep, I’ll take the couch,” Emma rubs my back, “The office has a pull-out couch, you can sleep there. Elena, you take the couch here, and I’ll take the bedroom.”

The Latina shrugs and gets up to pull out blankets for her and I. After taking the grey blanket I follow Emma to the office and walk inside after exchanging good nights. I look around the office. It’s rather large and the color scheme was light creams with wine reds and dark charcoal. A reflection ageist the wall catches my eye. I walk around the front of the desk and look at the table top. A comic book inside a glass case greets me. On its cover is me in civilian clothes, carrying an airplane over my head. 

_**The Adventures of Supergirl! Volume 38 Issue 1** _

I shake my head, in awe of the world I have found myself in. I sigh then go back to the couch at the other side of my room and get it set up for the night. As I lay on the surprisingly soft pull out bed, I think of soulful mint green eyes. Suddenly I understand Lena’s feelings. Elena seems perfect. She has power, she is smart and strong. The princess is beautiful and can keep up with the CEO. She’s Lena’s Mon-El, a perfect fit. I shake my head. If I can look past the rose-colored glass I once had over me, so can Lena. I sigh and turn shift until I’m staring at the large desk. 

“What happened? What don’t I see that Elena can see? Have I been blind for too long?”

My whispers go unanswered as I drift off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly wake up surrounded by warm arms. I sigh content with my position. I smile sadly as I think about how kind Regina was to me last night and every other time I had spent with her. I think of how much I wished I had a kind mother when growing up. One who would hug me just like this after a night of terrors. I snuggle into Regina’s toned arms and listen to her breathe deeply. I close my eyes and bask in the queen’s affection. 

“I know you're awake,” a sleepy voice whispers, “You have to wake up, dear. Two overgrown puppies and a large mutt are waiting for us.”

I shake my head, “I don’t want to.”

The mayor chuckles and starts shifting, pushing me on the large bed. I open my eyes and watch as she enters her privet bathroom.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

I sigh and sit up, “Okay, but if they start yelling, I’m out of there.”

The mayor walks back inside the room, yoga pants and a tank top replace her silk pajamas. 

“I’m sure they will find you anyway.”

Annoyed I get up and stretch, “Fine.”

Moment later and Regina is holding my hand as she teleports us to my house. I look around, looking for any damage and see none.

“Well the outside is okay,” I cross my fingers, “Let’s see what’s behind door number one.”

I slowly open the door and walk in, Regina following closely behind. A giggle points me in the direction of the kitchen. I glance and the mayor and walk further inside.

“Kara! You can’t just eat everything! What about Lena and Regina? Are they eating air,” Emma shouts with an impressed tone.

“As if,” Elena scoffs, “You ate almost as much as she did. And neither of you are helping anyway so you shouldn’t be acting all offended.”

In my kitchen is Elena cooking pancakes while Emma and Kara sit at the island. In front of each blonde is a large plate with syrup residue and a third plate with half a pancake in the middle. 

“Mmmmmph so good,” Kara mumbles with a fork in her mouth.

A flood of relief and mirth flow through me as I take in what they’re wearing, matching silk pajamas.

“Three clueless puppies wearing matching collars, how cute,” Regina chortles, telling the other three women of our presence.

I snort, “Until they soil my carpet.”

“Lena,” Elena and Kara shout, each shining a pair of doe eyes at me.

“I think two just did,” Regina smirks.

I roll my eyes as I go to the coffee machine and make a cup for Regina and myself.

“Would you ladies like pancakes? I have two on the pan,” Elena smiles at us, keeping an eye on her task.

“No thank you, honey. Emma and I are going to pick up Lizzy with Zelena and Robin,” Regina takes the to-go cup from me and kisses my cheek, “I’ll see you when you come back?”

I nod, “You’re the first one I’m visiting.”

Regina smiles and walks to her wife before stopping abruptly to stare at Kara. Kara on her part looks like a puppy in the mall, scared but eager to please. Regina looks the super over and then suddenly she cringes.

“What the hell? Did you eat the whole bottle of syrup with the whole box of pancakes?”

I snicker as Kara looks down and mumbles a soft ‘no.’ On Kara’s plate are small pieces of pancake and almost the entirety of the syrup bottle, her baby blue pajamas had curbs of pancake all too. She looked adorable, covered in food and shrinking down like a frightened puppy. 

Regina glares at Kara then at a smirking Emma, “You were sitting right next to her and you didn’t say anything? What am I even saying, you have just as much on your damn plate! Didn’t I yell at you two weeks ago for this exact same thing?”

“W—well no, but I—I,” Emma struggles, “Yes you did.”

“I didn’t eat anything so you can’t yell at me,” Elena quips as she flips two new pancakes onto the third plate.

Regina turns to the other Latina and glares at her, “Stop being a bootlicker.”

That broke the dam. 

I start laughing, “I think you berated them enough Regina. They’re practically hiding behind my couch.”

Regina huffs and says her goodbye’s in Spanish. Emma sighs and says goodbye to us three and follows Regina out the house. A few moments later, the house is quiet except for the sounds of Elena plating two small stacks of pancakes and a much larger stack in front of Kara.

“Thank you, honey,” I sigh, sitting in Emma’s empty seat.

I tuck in and can feel two pairs of sweet eyes stare at me.

“Can I please eat first?”

 _“Perdón.”_

“Sorry.”

I nod and finish eating. Kara brings me a cup of coffee and Elena takes our plates. I rub my temples as both women go to the sink and start cleaning the kitchen. 

“Did you two behave?”

“Mostly,” Kara mumbles.

My eyebrows furrow as Elena shoulder checks Kara and they both shut up. Something definitely happened.

I shake my head, “Okay, so I have decide—”

The two women turn around, practically breaking my plates as they run to stand across from me at the table. 

“And,” they both ask.

I look at Elena, “I promised you I would accompany you to Avalor, so while you go and get your cousin,” I turn to look at Kara, “we talk. If you want to come with us, I’m sure Elena won’t mind.”

Elena nods and takes my hand, “I’ll take my time. If you need me to be away longer, send me a text.”

I smile, “Thank you.”

The princess smiles and kisses my cheek. I wait for Elena to leave the house before making my way to the living room. I watch as Kara shifts then follow me into the living room, after a pause she sits across from me on the fireplace stoop. 

“You can go first,” I encourage. 

Kara takes a deep breath then looks me in the eyes.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”


	11. Blue and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts on this one.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” I say clearly, eyes firmly on the woman in front of me.

A silence envelops the room.

I continue, “I have been in love with you for a long time."

Lena opens her mouth but I continue.

"I was poisoned.”

The brunette tilts her head and furrows her brows, “Poisoned?”

I nod, “Mon-El. He hurt me. He manipulated my memories and thoughts.”

Lena doesn’t speak, she just stares at me.

“Let me tell you what happened after you left.”

Lena nods for me to continue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I grab onto Lena’s hand. I don’t know why, but suddenly everything slows down. I feel out of my body as I beg her not to go. I feel Lena pull my hand up and kiss my knuckles. I gasp as heat flows through me, in shock I let the brunette’s hand go. I blink trying to uncloud my mind, flashes of unknown memories flow like a movie reel in my mind. I shake my head trying to understand. Suddenly all is clear and all I can think is one thing. 

“Kara?”

I super speed out of the house and stop as I stand on the porch. Lena’s standing in the driveway, hand on her wrist. A neon blue light envelops her as she clicks tje buttons on the watch.

“LENA!”

The neon blue light surrounding Lena flashes brightly. I close my eyes tightly; the glare is painful to my Kryptonian senses. Behind my eyelids, I can feel the light disappear completely. 

“Lena?” I ask, blinking my eyes rapidly to adjust again.

She’s gone. In the space that Lena once stood was nothing but empty space. I pant, having trouble breathing. Where is she?

“Kara!” Alex yells.

I look around desperately, trying to find the CEO.

Nothing.

I use my x-ray vision. 

Nothing. 

I close my eyes tightly again and extend my hearing. 

“Nothing.” I cry out, falling to my knees not caring for the state of my wedding dress.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” I feel Alex surround me, rubbing my back.

“She’s gone,” I whisper between sobs, “Lena’s gone!”

“What do you mean she’s gone, sweetie?” Eliza reaches us.

“I can’t hear her anywhere. She’s not on Earth.” I push my face deeper into Alex’s chest.

“Another Earth actually.”

I look up desperately. Barry is standing above us. I look at him, hoping for an explanation.

“I can feel the pulse of atoms vibrating. She traveled to another Earth, another dimension,” just as I’m about to ask he continues, “No, I don’t know which one. All I can tell is that she chose an Earth far away. The atoms are moving far too fast to tell.”

I cradle my head in my hands. Lena is gone. Lena left. Lena chose to leave. It's all my fault.

“What’s going on?”

I gasp. Suddenly I feel anger, rage, loathing toward the man I love. No, something inside me tell me that I don’t love him. That I fear him. That I loathe him. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to understand what I’m feeling.

“Lena is gone,” Alex tells him.

“So? What’s the big deal? She’s obviously jealous. I mean who wants her. No one.”

I grind my teeth. Alex sounds appalled as she yells back at him. As they go back and forth, escalating into cussing and full out hissing at each other, I try to calm down. I focus on my heartbeat, the only tether to calmness I have. Slowly I feel the reel of memories flow slowly and much clearer than before. Mon-El, he told me of him being the Daxamite prince. I confronted him, upset that he lied to me. He yelled at me back and pulled out a crystal. A blue and gold crystal. I shake my head, no it was Kryptonite. He poisoned me, he changed my memories.

“You! It’s all your fault,” I seethe, pulling myself away from Alex, “You attacked me after I turned you down!”

Mon-El shakes his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kara. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You poisoned me!” I hear gasps around me, “You used Kryptonite, it was blue and gold! You made me forget everything then took me to your mother! You knew all along what she was planning, you helped her. You’re still helping her!”

Mon-El’s face darkens as he pulls a glass tube from his suit jacket, “I need a new empire Kara, and you’re just the one to rule by my side. You will rule by my side, either by force or willingly.”

Mon-El then starts talking to me in Kryptonian, mostly all of it was curse words. My eyes widen as I remember him lunging at me, stabbing me with the long knife-like Kryptonite. Alex stands in front of me, Eliza pulling me into a protective hug. Just as he lunges forward, Barry knocks him down. Mon-El throws him off and runs, a hand on his wrist. A second later, a similar flash covers him and he is gone.

“Where did he go,” Eliza asks.

“He teleported,” Alex answers, standing up from her crouch.

“At least I took this,” Barry approaches Alex handing her the tube he took from Mon-El.

We all watch as Alex slowly opens the tube. My vision blurs then clears a few seconds later.

“Kryptonite, all the basic colors,” Alex seethes, “The packaging is from the DEO. He stole it.”

I can feel myself cry from anger. Eliza rubs my back in an attempt to calm me.

“I have to find him,” I can hear my voice quiver.

“We’ll go with you,” Berry says. 

“We?”

“We,” a voice answers.

I turn around and see Oliver and Sara approach us, no longer in their formal wear but in their suits. 

“I got his signal,” Sara says pulling out a transmitter locator, “I threw it on him while you kept him talking.”

“Let’s go,” Oliver commands, “If we’re fast enough we can even capture him. Agent Danvers, I suggest you get the DEO ready.”

Alex nods and turns back into the house, looking for J’onn no doubt. I nod and super speed inside to change then return. Barry is suited up and ready when I return, carrying Oliver on his back. I cradle Sara into my arms and were off.

“Your apartment,” Sara shouts.

I nod. In a few minutes, we arrive at my apartment. I carefully open the door and find the whole apartment a mess. All of Mon-El’s clothes are thrown across the floor and through the apartment. I quietly walk into the bedroom, there he is.

“Took you long enough,” he smirks.

His joy leaves when the others make their way to surround him from all sides. Mon-El measures us up, subtly looking around the room for an exit.

“Speak,” Oliver commands.

“I am a prince. I follow no one's command,” Mon-El huffs at the archer, “Especially a useless human's.”

In a beat, Sara has him on his back, titanium handcuffs keeping his hands behind his back.

“Well this human knocked you down,” the blonde laughs, “Didn’t your mommy’s soldiers teach you to keep your eyes on all opponents?”

Mon-El attempts to move but Barry pulls out a small square. Flash clicks a button and the box fly out of his hand to attach itself to the ceiling above Sara and Mon-El. The box shifts and turns into a spotlight. The light is a deep red and shines brightly enough to cover all of Mon-El’s body.

“Cisco’s” Flash shrugs at me, “He said to take it.”

I nod then turn back to the prince, “Now, why did you take me to your mother? What did they do to me?” 

Mon-El smirks at my questions, “She discovered a way to control you. The Kryptonite? It erases your memory temporally. By the time I took you back to mother, she had a stronger amount, enough to manipulate your memory. I bet you don’t even remember why we fought.”

I shake my head, “What happened?”

The Daxamite laughs, delighted to have my attention. Sara curses and uses her position on top of the alien to slam his head on the wood flooring. 

“Talk!”

The alien growls, “You were breaking up with me. I couldn’t let you go before following the plans.”

He grits his teeth, quiet again. Oliver just as angry pulls out an arrow with a clear shaft. The strong man pulls his strings and the arrow hits Mon-El on the shoulder.

"Your human-like now and that arrow has a strong led-based poison ready to release itself in five minutes,” Oliver smirks, “the quicker you talk, the faster I save your lying ass.”

The prince grows angrier, “We used what budding love you did have as an attachment. We cut all ties and bonded them with me. That’s why you loved me. That’s why you followed me like a love-struck fool.”

My breath leaves me, “Who?”

Mon-El laughs, “It’s not a man, I can tell you that. It was so easy too. You already subconsciously decided she was not worth your effort. I thought 'love at first sight' was more than just a human myth. Guess we proved it wrong.”

“You knew I chose you by default?”

“Yes,” the prince smirks, “it was all there. Why do you think I kept keeping you away from her? I should have changed your thinking to be like Superman's, to hate Luthors.”

"When you two met, you saw it. You chose her," I speak my thoughts in an attempt to grasp what is going on, "That's why you wanted to go to her Gala, to keep me away from her."

Mon-El laughs, it's cold and makes a shiver go through me.

"Exactly! Mother found her 'friend' and convinced him to premiere his nano-bots in National City. While she was occupied by him, I could start with you. It was going well until the poor man died, we had to skip a few steps and start the invasion earlier. If it were not for her requesting my presence you would not know I was her heir. I would not have had to drug you to get you on my side. You would have pushed Lena away" he smirks, "after some convincing from your darling husband of course. The drug was supposed to make you follow me, listen to my commands. The best part was that I didn't have to convince you to do anything, you pushed her away yourself after the procedure. You ignored her, kept her an arms lengths away because you were too busy taking care of your poor culture shocked boyfriend. It was such fun watching her walk around heartbroken. Watching her cry in her office about you having no need for her, that she was just a friend and nothing more. I truly enjoyed sending you to talk to her about us, her blank eyes still bring me glee when I think of them. I was going to keep her as a pet after I had you destroy Superman."

Anger. Rage. I can feel myself shake from burning fury. The sound of my heartbeat is fast and strong making it impossible to hear the other heroes try to talk me down. I find myself in front of the prince. He grins at me from the floor, gleeful that his words made an impact. I kick him. Hard. Over, and over again. I remember now, and but it’s useless now. She's gone.

A memory of the fight flashes in my mind as my boot connects to his face. I went over to L-Corp, a daily occurrence since Jack's death a few days prior. I had a strong pull to make sure Lena was eating properly and not blaming herself. I approached her office only to be stopped by Jess, Lena left hours ago. She wasn’t there and hadn't returned since lunch. Concerned I flew back to my apartment. Mon-El was there. I told him. He didn’t care. He called her a useless human snob. I defended her, he kept pushing. He said she could not compare to him. I demanded to know what he meant by that. And then he told me. He’s the prince of Daxam, the son of Rhea and the future ruler of Earth. That was over two years ago when I decided to take him under my wing and then date him. A time when I decided the taking the safe route, one where I wouldn't worry about my partner's safety. At the time it was a good idea, to not put Lena in more danger. It's my fault.

“Kara, stop.”

Hot tears fall down my face as a pair of soft hands pull me away from the curled up man and to the couch. I curl into a ball and sob. She’s gone, it’s my fault. I loved her all this time. I would have been loving her all this time if I hadn’t chosen him.

“Kara. Alex is here,” Sara tells me as she brushes my hair with her fingers, “Barry and Oliver are going with them, to make sure they get him there. Do you need water?”

I shake my head. Sara pats my hand and leaves me on the couch. A few minutes pass by and Oliver is calling Sara, I use my super hearing to listen.

_“We got here.”_

“Good.”

_“Not good.”_

“What happened?”

_“He took advantage of his strength. Broke the hands of the guards and threw me and Speedy. By the time we regrouped he escaped, leaving a ripped-up suit all over the DEO. He left with something, Alex is looking for whatever that is.”_

“Damn it all to hell.”

_“Also, and the Director said Kara should look for—”_

A grunt sounds through the phone then Flash starts talking, _“Jess. Alex and J’onn said that Jess might know what happened to Lena. You should take Kara, she’s not ready to be alone.”_

At that suggestion, I stand and rub my tears out of my eyes. Sara turns around and I can feel her staring at me as I fly out my balcony. I try to compose myself as I make my way to L-Corp. Once at the building, I land onto the CEO balcony. A sob shakes me. The furniture is all gone. I sigh and walk into the office and out the entrance. Jess looks up from her desk and stares as I stand in front of her.

“Lena is—”

“Gone,” Jess sighs sadly, “I know. Here, she left this for you.”

I look at her hand, a crisp white envelope with ‘Kara’ written on the front. Just as I’m about to respond in the negative Jess gives me a look.

“Take it. I suggest you read it in her apartment, it’s empty.”

My hand shakes as it takes the letter. I look down at the white paper, a moment later I look up at Jess. I nod in thanks and turn around to fly towards Lena’s apartment.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“So, you chose Mon-El because you were afraid that I would be in danger,” Lena asks with a monotoned voice, “Mon-El took advantage of your decision and took your memories and manipulated them so it would be him and not me you love? He kept you under the drug to keep you complicit?”

I nod as I look down to the wood floor, “Yes, I was just a pawn. He left to go with Winn, he had a backup plan in case this went downhill.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?”

What?! I look up, Lena is furious. Her stare is deadly and her face is flushed an angry red.

“First off, if you had been affected that long you would be permanently amnesic! And you’re honestly telling me that no one would notice a sudden ‘re-boot’ that you would get whenever you were given another dose? ”

I gape, “What do you mean?”

“Lex’s files, he has everything written down, every effect of every kind of Kryptonite. They were in the safe too! Hell, you could have asked your cousin, he used it on him once!”

My eyebrows furrow, I try to backtrack, “I’m not lying. I swear on Rao that I am not, Lena. Mon-El forced my feelings for him. I woke up from his spell, that's why I'm here.”

The woman’s face turns blank, a clear representation of her upbringing.

“You mean to tell me that suddenly, like magic, you hate him and love me? Need I remind you that the only reason I know your secret was that you needed him with you. I completely imagined you falling to your knees _willingly,_ revealing yourself to me, begging me to save that—that man for you after lead was fused into the air. If we're talking about sudden and crazy things, then I was on drugs too when you proclaimed that, and I quote, “can't live without Mon-El by my side.’”

I breathe in heavily, “I did do that but I was—”

“And to top it off you told me many times that his happiness is your greatest importance. That I had to wait until you had time to spend with you, but only when Mon-El was okay with it?”

A vein on Lena’s forehead starts to bulge. I sigh and wring my hands, unable to say anything. It sounds so messed up to me too.

“Exactly! You expect me to believe your explanation. That you were two hours away from walking down the aisle to get married to him and suddenly you wake up and find out you were drugged. Why should I trust you? So, you can just suddenly be out of love with me the second he returns, because drugs are crazy,” Lena crosses her arms an accent slowly caresses her words, “You could have just told me the truth. That you got into a row with him and you’re here looking for someone to be your lapdog.”

“Lena, please,” I get on my knees in front of the brunette, “I’m not lying.”

Suddnly her voice softens, "And as for my safety. Do you have any idea how many times my life has been threatened? Including before I met you."

I whisper, “No.”

"For someone that has called me strong multiple times, you decided to treat me like glass," Lena whisper, "How chivalrous. To keep you away from me for my _safety_."

Lena stands abruptly, making me fall onto my backside. She walks around me and into her room. 

“Lena?”

The woman walks out, this time carrying a bag over her shoulder. I watch as she walks to the front door and pauses.

“I let you talk, plead your case. And you lied to me and insulted me. Well here's some truths for you. I let you go, Kara. I made a choice to leave so you could be happy, to rip my heart out and leave. I know you'll change your mind again and run off to him. You've done it before. That's why I have moved on. You chose him, and I accepted it," Lena's breath shutters, "You can go now.”

My heard drops to the floor as she leaves her home and me inside it. I run to the door and open it. She’s gone. Tears form in my eyes as I close the door and put my forehead against it. My hands ball up into fists and I press them into the wood, a creaking sound of protest accompanies my sobs.

“She's so stubborn. Gosh but I'm so stupid,” I heave, “She's a woman of fact Kara. Why would she believe you unless you have actual proof? I mean she did go through hell for the past two years. I should have kept Barry here. Or brought Alex. J’onn maybe. Maybe call Kal’s friend, Wonder Woman? Laso of Truth or mind-reading?”

I stand there prying to Rao that it’s all a dream. Praying that another person swoops down to help me talk to this stubborn woman. I close my eyes and see a happy smile under two bright green eyes.

A knocking on the door snaps my eyes open. Confused I open the door. Standing there is a young man, about Nia’s age. He’s wearing a black leather jacket over a stark white v-neck shirt. Leading to black Timberland boots are a pair of dark jeans, most likely designer. His short dark brown hair is combed to the side and compliments his fair skin. It's his eyes that remind me of someone, a soft hazel.

“Hello,” the young man greets, a small smile gives way to dimples on his cheeks.

I tilt my head, “Hello?”

“I’m Henry. My moms said you might need my help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs evily.*


	12. Author Book

My head tilts as I look over the young man.

“Emma and her wife sent you to help me?”

Henry smiles, “Yes ma'am. May I come in?”

Curious at his appearance, I let him in and sit back on the couch. Henry follows me in and sits in the seat Lena vacated a few moments ago.

“Okay,” the boy begins, “What's the problem?”

I blink slowly, “Lena doesn’t believe my explanation for not loving her sooner.”

“And the reason is?”

I sigh and begin to explain to him what happened. Henry stays quiet, observing me as I speak. After I finish recounting the events that occurred he nods and stands.

“Okay, I need you to follow me.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Where are we going?”

His soft expression changes to a serious one, “Do you trust me?”

“What,” I ask suddenly alarmed.

“Do you trust me, Kara?”

I blink. Do I trust him? I look over him again. His heart rate is steady and unwavering. His head is tilted up, strong like a leader. His posture is ram-rod straight and has a hero-like quality to it. It’s the air around me that convinces me, it is warm and willing to help like Emma but has a determined and fierce feel like Regina.

I nod.

Henry smiles and waves a hand toward me. My eyes widen as a thin grey smoke covers me then disappears, leaving me in a new set of clothes. I look over the clothing and look back up at him.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Henry laughs. I turn to the closest mirror and look myself over. I’m now wearing tan Timberland boots and dark jeans. My blue button-up has turned into a long-sleeved shirt and over that, a fur-lined acid-washed denim jacket has appeared. 

“Where we're going, you're going to need that,” Henry winks, “Now come on. We need something.”

I nod and follow the younger man outside.

“Nice car.”

Henry smiles, “it's my mom's. Lena fixed it up for her and she gave it to me as a present.”

I nod, surprised with Lena's handiwork. Once inside the car, Henry drives us into a small town. It looks quaint and cute. I look out the window and notice how sweet and untouched it looks. I now understand why Lena chose to stay here. It's everything our National City isn't. I sigh.

“Look.”

I look out the window at Henry's assurance. My jaw drops a little as I see a car shop with the name “Luthor’s” on the front. The shop looks new and is in full work mode. A line of cars surrounds the place, clearly the go-to place for any vehicle needs.

“Ma said Lena has a solid customer base now. She even hired two new employees. She's making this place run like new too,” Henry says, “She fixed the hospital's x-ray machine and elevator yesterday.”

I smile sadly. My Lena, what aren’t you good at?

A few moments later and we're entering a cemetery. I glance at Henry and he shakes his head. We continue on the short road leading up to a large mausoleum. The car stops.

“Alright, we're here. Keep close okay?”

I nod as we exit the black car. Henry walks a few steps in front of me, leading me to the ominous building. As we stand outside I notice two large letters above the entrance, an ‘'S” a “W” and an “M” intertwined artistically by a sword. I watch as Henry pulls put a large skeleton key with a family crest on it. The crest had the same letters and sword in a center diamond but had a lion on one corner, an apple on another, one space with quill and the last corner space with a bow and arrow. Henry pushes the key inside the door lock and turns it gently. 

A soft click opens the door. We walk inside and I take in the interior. It's gloomy but clam. The walls are grey marble and have mosaics of mythical creatures, each shimmer with the soft light that comes from the glass paneling from above. The floor is white marble and also has mosaics except instead of two kingdoms, one shrouded in darkness and the other in light. I watch as Henry walks to the back of the building and stands next to a large sarcophagus. I raise an eyebrow as he pauses a small design on the side. The large cement pieces shift to reveal a staircase.

“This is our family crypt. Some of my family are here. Grandpa and Grandma Mills are here. Along with great Grandpa White and Grandma White. Dads are here too, Daniel and Neal,” Henry beckons me to follow him down the stairs, “And this is moms’ secret room. They practice and work here on the weekends. They taught me here how to use my magic. I trust you'll keep this secret to yourself?”

I nod and look over the regal room. The marble walls upstairs are down here too. The walls are white instead of grey and the flooring is a tasteful dark walnut. Around the room are large drawers and large torches. At the farthest wall is one large bookcase that takes up that space, statues and mystical objects adding touches to empty spaces. Henry walks to a small bust of a young man and tilts the head to the right. Suddenly the shelves push in and a hall appears.

“And this is my room,” Henry waves a hand to the stairs to seal us inside, “I trust you with this secret as well, Supergirl. Come on.”

I follow him into the hall, another wave and the hallway closes. The young man lights a ball of fire in his hand and leads me to a small room. It’s similar to the other room. The only difference is that it has a long table filled with college textbooks and a large blank book at the center of the table. I watch as the boy opens to a new page on the book and takes my right hand. He puts my hand on the blank page and I gasp as suddenly a title shows up on the page:

_The Adventures of Supergirl!_

“What is that?”

“It’s your story,” Henry explains, “this book is my Author book. It will tell you any story you want, as long as you hold no malice towards the person you’re asking about. I’m taking you and this book at Avalor. You show this to Lena and convince her. Okay?”

I look at Henry curiously, “Why are you helping me?”

Henry smiles sadly, “As the true Believer, I believe you can give Lena her happy ending. You are both like my parents. You sacrifice everything for everyone, not wanting anything in return but loyalty. I think you both deserve something in return. Someone to make you strong and keep you company. A person that can understand you but also challenge you when needed. Your Lena's Emma and she's your Regina. If I help you, you have to treat her right this time around Kara. Lena has suffered enough already.”

I look down at the book. I think of frosty green eyes and reluctant smiles. A tear forms at the corner of my eye.

“I swear to you and to the memory of my people that I will not destroy this chance you have given to me Henry,” my hand caresses the page, “I need her by my side far more then she needs me. I can't let her go before seeing where this love may lead.”

A soft hand rubs my shoulder, I look up and see Henry smile encouragingly at me.

“I have faith in you. Just have faith in yourself and you will convince her. She may be stubborn but she loves you more than her own head lets her believe.”

I smile softly, “I know. I saw it in her eyes. She was lashing out to keep her walls up. But I tore them down and I will tear them down again.”

“Let’s go then Supergirl,” Henry walks back to the entrance.

I take the book and follow. 

“Wait! We're going to Avalor now?”

Henry nods, closing his room and walking up the stairs, “But first we need help.”

“Help?”

“Yup. Grandma Snow can help us. Give us a map and maybe some horses?”

“Snow?”

Henry laughs as we exit the magic room, “Yeah. Ma's mom is Snow White. And Mom was the Evil Queen. Grandpa was Prince charming. And mom's the Savior. Oh! Did you know great grandpa Gold is the Beast? And his wife Belle is Beauty. That one is kind of obvious though.”

At my bewilderment, Henry laughs again and begins to tell their story. I listen intently as he locks up the building and guides me back into the car.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Elena's hands keep me in place in front of her as her horse jumps another fallen tree. I push myself closer to her chest as the soldiers that accompany us start chatting, the Chancellor huffs in annoyance. The princess caresses my hands and entangles them in Canella’s mane. She kisses my cheek and allows me to lead the horse. A soft happy feeling flows through me at the action. Then I suddenly remember the blonde idiot. A feeling of guilt licks at my anger. I shake my head.

“What’s wrong, amor?”

I look up at Elena.

“Kara,” I say simply.

I watch surprised as Elena smiles at me.

“Don't worry, love. She'll come around. She needs time to understand your thoughts and wishes. I’m sure she’s planning to come and find you.”

“You're—you’re not upset?”

The princess shakes her head, “Upset you think about her? No. I’m more upset about her idiocy than her coming to beg you to go home. I’ve had heartbreak before. Similar to what you have with Kara now, except I was in Kara’s place. I was a fool. I chose my crown over love. It’s one of the worst decisions I have ever had.”

I whisper, “What was her name?”  


“Gabe,” at my confusion she smiles, “Gabriela Núñez. She was a soldier, Captain of the Royal Guard. In addition, she was my personal guard, chosen by my father. She was a few years older than me. She and I would duel every afternoon after my royal meeting. I won every time. Or maybe she let me win? After we finished, we would have a picnic in my garden.”

I smile, “That’s sweet.”

“She was. I loved her very much. How could I not? She was kind and generous. Beautiful. She could sing too.” Elena chuckles, “She was a bit of a drama queen. I remember one time I stepped on her boot and she yelled at me. In front of my mother no less! She was stuttering her apology until my mother calmed her down.”

I hum and listen to Elena as she talks about Gabe. I could hear in her voice regret and love. I could see why she didn’t have much anger towards Kara. It must upset her to see Kara messing up her chance with me. I sigh as we make our way out of the White kingdom and onto the road towards Avalor. Just as we are far enough from the Kingdom an arrow sails between branches and lands in front of our group. The horses jump, all except for Canella who just snorts unimpressed. Elena and the soldiers pull up the hoods of their capes, covering their faces. Elena softly pulls mine up and whispers me to stay silent. I nod and stay still as the men draw swords in defense. A group of men fall from the tree branches above and surround us all, their own swords drawn.

A man wearing a green tunic and brown boots moves forward, “You will not leave without paying a price.”

I watched terrified as Elena gets off her horse. Two of her four men follow her to and they stand in front of the horses. The last two soldiers surround me in a protective stance.

“I’m afraid you’re looking in the wrong place,” Elena speaks, “We have nothing but our horses. If they are some use to you, they are yours.”

The man shakes his head, “Those are imperial stallions. You are royal guards. That means you have money on you. Give it to us or else.”

I watch in breathless as Elena raises a hand and a guard hands her his sword.

“If you can defeat me in a duel, we give you everything. If I win you leave.”

The opposing men start laughing. Anger flows through me. How dear they?!

“Fine. Woman. But you will lose,” the leader jeers.

Elena raises her left hand and suddenly the two soldiers next to me ride around the men and corner them. The other two horses make up the center connection of the circle, leaving Cannella and Esteban on his horse as the opposite ends. The opposing men are surprised as they are now trapped. Just as they start shouting foul, Elena drops her hood. The second her face is seen the men shut up and fall to their knees.

“Princess Elena!”

“La Princessa!”

“Your Highness!”

I watch in awe as all the men shout apologies. The leader bows lowly, tears running down his cheeks.

“Your Highness!” he gasps, “I’m so sorry. We did not recognize yo—”

“Silence!” Esteban leaves his horse and walks towards his cousin, “You wanted a duel. You will get a duel.”

Elena nods, “I will allow you all to duel me. As I said before if you win you may leave richer. But if I win...”

The men begin to shake as Elena’s voice trails without finishing her sentence. Elena snaps her fingers and her guards fall back and get on their horses. Esteban hands her his sword and takes the guard’s, after returning the sword he gets on his horse.

“Watch, Miss Luthor. There’s a reason why they are afraid,” Esteban tells me.

I nod and watch intently. Elena pulls off her cape to reveal her attire. She had changed into a similar suit as Esteban’s. A white collared shirt with an ascot tie, a red waistcoat with golden buttons contrasted beautifully against her long, braided hair. Her black coat was embroidered by flower patterns and went past her hips to touch the tops of her black knee-high boots. She looked very much like a prince as she takes her stance, left hand behind her back while her dueling hand held the sword in front of her face.

“When you’re ready,” she offers.

One of the men charges at her and she dodges, a wrist flick later and his pants fall to his ankles. The man tumbles to the floor, desperately trying to pull his trousers up. I bite back a giggle as another falls victim to the same fate. A third man stands in front of Elena, this one brave enough to bow. Elena humors him and bows as well, the man takes this advantage and swings his sword over Elena as if to hit her over her back. My jaw drops as in milliseconds Elena transfers the sword to her left by throwing it over her shoulder. The sword is caught and the attack is stopped.

“Bad form, sir,” Elena smirks.

She slashes away at him, the man striking back but obviously overpowered. I watch amazed as the powerful blows knock the sword out of his hand and Elena takes the opportunity to slice his left boot and kick his ankle. He falls on his back and another man takes his place. A dance of sorts begins with the princess and the last three men. Each looter takes one side in an attempt to overpower the princess. Elena doesn’t seem phased as she slashes through each blow and dodges from left to right. I watch as she tosses a fallen sword up with the tip of her boot and catches it with her empty right hand. She defends herself with each hand, quickly the tides change. The men start to lose their breath as Elena hits their swords with powerful strikes.

“She’s ambidextrous,” I whisper.

Esteban nods, “So was her mother. My aunt was great at fighting, she was Captain before being married to the King. She saved his life countless times, that's how they fell in love. It only makes sense she takes up after her. No?”

I smile as Elena finally takes advantage of their backtracking. With one swift move, she trips them with her sword’s blunt edge. All three men fall to the floor, nicks litter their hands and clothes. Elena, on the other hand, is not scratched, she breaths normally and smirks down at the men.

“Nice try. But you really shouldn’t have tried to best Avalor’s resident swordmaster,” Elena snickers.

The guards all laugh as she walks back to her horse. As if in slow motion the leader stands and runs at Elena, sword ready to slash through the princess. Elena swiftly turns around and with two strikes the man is lying on the floor clutching his shoulder. A deep gash gushes blood from the man’s shoulder, he gasps and whines as he rocks on the ground.

“That was foolish of you,” Elena shakes her head, “Seek help for him before he bleeds out.”

A guard takes out a small roll of cloth as well as a bottle of brown liquid from his bag, “This should help him until then.”

Elena nods and takes the items before handing them to one of the looters.

“We are sorry, your highness,” a young man speaks, “We will try not to cause any more trouble.”

Elena smiles and turns back to me, “You should be sorry, you frightened my lady. You’re lucky she’s present or else I would have slashed all of you in half.”

The men mumble more apologies and Elena returns to me, putting on her cape once again.

“Are you okay,” my princess asks as she takes her place behind me.

I nod, “Yes. Are you okay?”

Elena laughs, “Yes dear. We should get going. If we move quickly, we should reach my palace by nightfall.”

Our group starts moving on after a wave towards the fallen men. I make myself confrontable against Elena’s chest, she hugs me from behind and allows out hands to intertwine. A smile makes its way onto my face as she begins to sing softly in Spanish to me.


	13. You Have Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! (Don't kill me.)

“Alright, Kara. All you have to do is hold my hand and jump with me inside. Okay?”

I look from Henry than to the water well before us. It’s large, the size of a large round table. The side made of large stones and had cracks around the base’s cement. I give him a concerned look; a look of understanding is my answer.

“It’s a portal,” Henry explains, “It transfers us to a well outside of my grandparent’s kingdom. We get there and go find my grandparents. They’ll help us and get us to Avalor quickly. I know you can fly but I don’t want to draw too much attention to us.”

I sigh, “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Henry nods and pulls himself up onto the well’s edge. I quickly follow and stand next to him. The young mand takes my hand and gives me a nod.  
“One, two, three.”

We jump and fall down the large well. I feel a breeze against my cheeks as we keep falling. Henry lets go of my hands and reaches out as if to hold on to something. I follow his lead and end up feeling as if we are turned upside down and no longer falling. Instead, we’re jumping up. I gasp as my hands hold onto a ledge and turn to my right to see Henry pull himself up. I follow his lead again and find myself outside the end of the well, this time surrounded by larger trees.

“Alright, we’re here. Come on Kara,” Henry encourages me to follow him deeper into the forest.

I nod and walk next to Henry. The trail leading to the well continues deep into the woods but suddenly the trees begin to thin. I lower my glasses and gasp as I see that behind the trees is a large castle made up of stone, a bridge the only way to reach the structure.

“Impressive right? It has a magical barrier to prevent anyone unwanted to show up. Its early so if we walk quickly we can get them before they finish breakfast,” Henry turns to me, “Think you can super-speed us out of here and to the front gate? If we walk we’ll take too long, maybe an hour.”

I nod, “Yeah, here get on my back.”

I crouch down and Henry jumps up for me to piggyback him. A few seconds later I run quickly and make it to the front gate. At our sudden appearance, two guards in suits of armor raise their swords and another two above the entrance raise their bows. Henry quickly pulls out a large medal from his pocket and lets it dangle from the large golden chain as he approaches the gaurds. The same family crest is embedded on the medal, at the sight of it, one of the guards approaches us.

“It is I, Prince Henry Daniel Swan-Mills. I have come with my friend to seek help from the king and queen,” Henry says with a strong commanding voice.

The guard raises his helmet and takes the medal with his other hand. He examines it then hands it back to Henry, a bow directed at him. The guard turns around and waves to the two men above. They both run back inside their post and the thick metal gate raises slowly.

“Welcome home, your highness,” the guard final speaks, “Your grandparents, the king, and queen are eating breakfast in the dining room. I assume you know your way?”

Henry nods and takes my hand, walking us inside the palace gates and through the large square. We enter the large space, towers and large guard houses leading up to two large wooden doors. Each had a large head of lion peering furiously down at us. Henry carefully pushed the door and signaled me to follow. I look around the room, a grand staircase rolled up the large walls and up to the next floor, two sharply dressed men stood at attention at the staircase ends. I watch as Henry approaches one, hands behind his back.

“I must speak to Queen Snow and King David, immediately. Where are they?”

The guard bows slightly then point towards the right hallway. Henry thanks him and pulls me by my elbow gently in that direction. A few minutes of walking into the large hallway we reach a large hall, about the size of the DEO’s command center. Its interior design reminded me of Hogwarts’ Great Hall, in its size and décor.

“Henry,” a musical voice gasps, “What are you doing here sweetie?”

I look at the end of the large pine table and see a petite brunette woman with mid-length hair and dressed in a fancy ball gown. To her right stood a tall blond man, in an 18th century styled red suit. A small blonde boy about the age of six dressed similarly to the man, only he wore no coat only a white button-up shirt, sat to the woman’s left. They held hands and smiled as Henry ushered me to them.

“Hi, grandma. Grandpa. I need some help,” Henry sighed.

The woman stands along with the man as we reach their side of the room. The woman’s size difference to her husband much more obvious now.

“Of course, Henry,” the blonde man nods, “How can we help?”

“This is Kara,” Henry waves over at me.

“Hello, your majesties,” I bow lowly to the monarchs, my Kryptonian heritage shining through, “My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers, Lady of the House of El, from the planet of Krypton. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

The woman giggles, “Oh dear, you don’t have to do that. You’re a family friend, that means you don’t have to be so formal with us. Only in public actually. But anyway, how can we help you?”

I stand straight and nod, “Well you see, Queen Snow, my friend came here to spend some time in Avalor, with Princess Elena. We had a fight before she left and I desperately want to make it right. I love her, you see. And I fear that if I don’t speak up now, the Princess may take her heart away from me. It’s my last shot.”

Kind David exchanges look with Queen Snow. They have a conversation in just looks then the king turns to us.

“Let’s eat first, I’m sure you're hungry from your journey. How about you tell us the whole story? Well have someone ready some horses and travel bags for your journey in the meantime.,” the king suggests, “Also, you should get some clothes and a sword or two. There are more bandits around than the usual.”

The queen and king direct us to sit to their left, next to their son Neal. I smile happily as the palace workers fill my plate up with large portions and pour me multiple drinks.

“Emma, Neal, and Henry have David’s appetite,” Queen Snow laughs, “I’m sure you have a large one yourself?”

“You have no idea,” I say, a large strip of meat peeking out of my mouth.

“So, Kara, your story,” King David encourages, “Maybe you should start with the different planet part?"

I swallow and nod, “Yes. I’m from Krypton—”

“She’s Supergirl guys,” Henry shakes his head, “Honestly, did you guys ever listen to me talk about my comic collection?”

“Supergirl?!”

King David stares blankly at me as Queen Snow looks me over then back at Henry.

“Your Supergirl,” the queen asks, “How?”

I smile, “Yes ma’am. I’m from another Earth—”

“Another Earth?!”

I bite my lip, trying to contain my mirth as the monarchs continue to mouth out the words.

“Yes, you see this all started when an odd ship was approaching my Earth. Earth 38."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The palace was quiet now as I walked the hallways. We had managed to arrive a few hours after noon only to eat a quick lunch and be separated. Elena had gone to attend some meetings she had planned to have on her return but had allowed me to have free reign of the palace. The only downside was to that I had a guard follow me. I glance over my shoulder to see my babysitter, she definitely was not hard on the eyes.

The woman she had chosen was tall, as tall as Kara in fact. Her skin was light tan, slightly darker than Elena’s as she obviously was outside longer than Elena. She was beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up into a tight bun showing off her sharp cut jaw and strong shoulders. Her lips were plump under her straight nose, two perfectly sculptured eyebrows above dark brown almost black eyes. She stood up straight, as any good soldier should, but had a swagger to her step that showed how confident she was in the palace guard uniform. The uniform stretched over her form as if to almost rip at the seams, strong muscles accented by the dark navy and blood red colors. At her hip was a sword with a golden handle, the weapon would tap lightly against the guard’s knee-high black boots with each step.

Are all women from Avalor this attractive? So far, I have to say yes, though it is quite the stretch since I have only seen this woman and Elena.

“Is there something you need, Miss Luthor?”

I try to push back a blush as I turn back forward, clearly been caught staring.

“No, Captain Villalobos. I was merely seeing where the noise was coming from,” I lie smoothly.

The Captain chuckles, “Yes, I’m afraid I can’t take my weapon off. It’s part of the uniform and used for your safety. I hope you understand?”

I nod, “Yes. Can you please take me to a quiet place? I’d like a nice place for me to read until the Princess finishes her meeting."

The guard nods and walks me down a flight of stairs and outside. We walk for a short distance until the guard suddenly stops and turns to a brick wall. I raise an eyebrow as the guard pulls out from her shirt a crystal tied to the end of her necklace. The stone is taped against the brick wall and suddenly the wall disappears and an entrance takes its place.

“This is the Princess’ garden. I’m sure she won’t mind you spending time here,” the guard smiles.

I smile in thanks as the guard closes the garden up behind me. The large space is surrounded by large trees, effectively hiding the walls surrounding all sides. The small path leads around a large fountain and ends at the other end of the space where another entrance should be. The grass is green and lively, and the multitude of flowers give off a sweet comforting scent. I smile and pick up my dress, an emerald and cream number Elena had gotten me, and walk into the grass and to a spot under a large tree. I look down at my watch and spin the dial, a heavy book appears in my hand a second later. Leaning against the tree, I turn to my page and begin to read.

Halfway through my first page, a small smile makes its way onto my lips. A memory of my younger self reading at the Luthor mansion, sitting next to Lex outside in a position similar to this. Another memory, this time of a much younger me, with my head on Lex’s lap and him reading to me stories of make-believe. Just like always my thoughts turn sour as I remember my brother’s change in personality and his absence in my life. My hands grip the book tight as memories of these past years, mostly myself running or hiding from my family’s attacks. I can feel my heart beat hard in my chest as I remember the feel of weapons trained on me, ready to fire at any movement. I close my eyes tightly, trying to center myself, book now tossed next to me as my hands cover my eyes. It feels like hours pass by but actually a few minutes, when soft yet strong hands grasp my shoulders gently. I breathe in and out quickly, the soft hands centering me further. I crack my eyes open and see Captain Villalobos crouched in front of me.

“Lena, my love. Are you okay?”

I shake my head in the negative and she pulls me onto her lap. She rubs my back slowly as I rest my head against her shoulder.

“It’s okay, darling. Just focus on breathing.”

Minutes go by and my breathing slows down to match hers. Elena doesn’t let me go, she just continues to whisper to me assurances and hugs me lovingly.

“Okay,” I whisper.

“Okay?”

I nod, “I just…I remembered one of Lex’s attacks.”

Elena cups my hand with her right hand, “Triggered a panic attack? It’s alright Lena. I get those from time to time. You’re here. You are safe, in my arms and in my home. I will never allow you to face any harm.”

I smile up at Elena, “I know.”

Her eyes shine brightly, a lovely honey color in the direct sunlight, as she grins brightly at me. She looks so happy that I can’t help myself as I pull her in for a kiss. She lets out a happy noise as we kiss under the bright sunlight. Time passes by in an instant as Elena keeps me in her arms while we continue kissing Soft, loving, and perfect. Her scent, a rosy vanilla kind, reaches my nose as she pulls me further on her to straddle her. Quickly the soft and kind energy turns needy and passionate. A soft yet strong hand is placed on my lower back while her other continues to cup my face. I gasp as she pulls away and begins to kiss under my jaw.

It’s pleasurable, her actions. A soft kiss followed by a playful nip. I can hear a soft growl coming from the Princess. I close my eyes and get lost in the feeling of this wonderful woman. I sneak a peak to look down at the woman. All I can see is the back of her head, hair in a long braid, and her coat move over her strong back. I glance over Elena’s shoulder, a small part of me scared that Captain Villalobos may walk in on us when a flower box catches my attention.

Plumerias.

The flower box made up entirely of white plumerias.

Kara.

My stomach drops and small tears begin to collect in my eyes.

“Elena,” I gasp.

She hums but continues her exploration. My hands tighten on her jacket, I don’t know if I want her to hold me or let me go.

“I don’t think we should be doing this here,” I finally make my decision.

“Magical barrier, love. No one can come in or out without my approval,” She whispers against my neck, “In any case, I’m just enjoying this small moment we have. I’m sure Esteban is pulling his hair out looking for me.”

I force a playful tone, “Hiding from your court? How juvenile.”

Elena laughs, “I blame it on you. You bring it out of me.”

The Princess pulls back and kisses me sweetly, “I have a present for you.”

My head tilts to the side, “A present?”

“Yes, my love,” Elena giggles, “Come now, I really want you to have it while you’re here.”

I gasp as Elena stands up, carrying me bridal style. I quickly hang on to her, on hand tightly holding to the nape of her coat and the other to the lapel. My sudden memories of office flowers gone and replaced by a playful Princess carrying me towards the garden’s exit.

“Put me down,” I giggle, “I can walk, you know!”

Elena laughs then kisses my cheek before gently letting me down, “Alright, only because I don’t want to mess up your dress. Did I tell you that you look gorgeous in it?”

I blush, “You did, twice already.”

“I’m still going to remind you anyway,” the Princess grins.

The woman takes my hand in hers and leads me out of the garden. The walk to wherever she’s taking me is quiet between us. My thought centering on a beautiful blonde.

I feel anger, annoyance, yet pain and hope. Hope that she is telling the truth. Annoyance that she just assumes that I would follow along just after hearing her story with a well-timed set of puppy eyes. Anger at that buffoon for hurting the most generous and kind woman I had ever met. And pain at the fact that every time I want something in my life to go my way, it is taken from me. And once again anger at me, for jumping the gun and dating Elena right off the bat.

_Elena, the sharp pain in my chest twists again, what do I tell you now? I have come to love you now too._

_I love her too, Kara. How could I not? She’s as perfect as one could be. Full of justice and selflessness. She’s beautiful, both in appearance and attitude. She’s the type of woman wars would be fought for. Yet, I can’t forget about you. Even now when I’m angry and annoyed and want you to leave me be. I still love you._

_I’m still angry, Kara. But my love for you has been my downfall every time. I try to be angry at you. But your smile and those blue eyes just tear down my defenses. That’s why I ran. To think. Can’t you see that? That’s why I can’t kiss an actual crown Princess without wishing it were you instead._

_But why? Why now? Why did you suddenly wake up and find out you were under the influence of Daxamite created Kryptonite. Did we not see your change? Were we all blind? Is that why both Jess and Sam went against my wishes and helped you anyway? Do they feel guilty? I do. Maybe if I had seen this change we wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be here, in the arms of another woman while you are off doing who knows what._

_Oh, Kara! My dear, sweet, loving, Kara. What do I do? Where do we go from here?_

“Here,” the soft voice of the Princess breaks through my thoughts.

I look up and see a large door. Elena pushes it in and we enter the space. It’s a large hall, pictures of what I could make out as royal couples. The majority are of Avalor, seeing as the portraits have the familiar Jaquin family crest at the bottom or top of the frames. The other paintings have different crests, one of them looked similar to Emma and Regina’s crests. The White Kingdom.

“This is the Hall of Two,” Elena says, “Here we keep the portraits of the rulers from each kingdom or queendom. Look.”

Elena points to the farthest painting. A surprised gasp leaves me. The portrait is the same as the one Regina keeps in her office. It is of Queen Snow and King David; Emma and Regina are also there. Queen Snow sits upon a throne with Regina next to her, they both wear beautiful gowns with crowns upon their heads. Behind them are their spouses, Emma on Regina’s side and King David on Queen Snow’s side. They each wear uniforms, royal red, with swords on their hips and bright white and royal purple sashes across their torsos. 

“Queen Snow and King David accompanied by their next in line. Knight and crown Princess Emma, and her wife, Duchess Regina. They appear here because they are allies of us. We gave them a present, well my mother and father did before they were killed,” Elena turns to me, “A set of necklaces. They represent the two monarchs that rule and are meant to be used to help guide those in power.”

I watch as Elena turns to a small center table under a large portrait, an empty one. She opens it and takes out something then turns to me.

“This is yours. It will keep you protected and will officially make you an ally to the crown,” my eyes widen as she shows me a golden necklace, a crescent moon dangles at the end of the golden chain, “It has protective powers and will allow the owner of the other necklace to be able to connect with the person wearing this one.”

The Princess walks around me and brushes my hair to the side. I feel her soft skin against my neck as she ties the necklace on me. I turn around once she’s done. I stare at her for a moment then speak up.

“And the other one,” I ask.

Elena smiles at me then tug at something under her collar. The matching one, a golden chain with a sun at the end.

“This way I won’t worry. I’ll know where you are and if you’re in trouble, help in an instant,” the woman takes my hand and points behind me.

Confused I turn around and gasp. The empty portrait is no longer empty. Instead, it is us sitting similarly like those in the other paintings. I sit upon a golden throne wearing a red gown, the one in the palace’s throne room, Elena standing behind me in a white uniform with her sword at her hip. I suddenly feel dizzy as I see that I have a tiara on my head and Elena has the sash around her torso.

“The Sun and Moon, parts of a whole. Each come together to protect and make the Earth better. That's what partnership truly is. Coming together as opposites to serve a higher purpose. We make quite a pair. Don’t we, my love,” Elena moves to hug me from behind, “I truly am happy you have chosen me. You will not regret it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast, King David insisted on teaching me how to use a sword. It turned out to go well, as it took my mind off of Lena for a moment. It was also passed the time as Henry and I waited for a ship to be set up to sail us to Avalor. As King David started another match, this one with his grandson, I stay to the side of the grassy field admiring the sword I was given. It was a bright silver, almost white, and had a golden handle. The sword was as long as my arm and was light in my hands. I could see myself riding a white stallion up to Avalor's palace, sword at the ready to fight against their crown Princess for Lena's heart. A tap on my shoulder wakes me from my daydreaming. Turning around, I'm greeted with the sight of Queen Snow. Her face no longer holds kindness as it did this morning, instead, it was urgent and calculating.

“Kara? May I have a word with you for a moment?”

I nod and slowly sheath my sword into its holder.

“Of course, your majesty,” I nod.

“I have something to show you,” Queen signals me to follow her back inside the palace.

We go through a variety of hallways and passageways until we reach the entrance to a large hall. The ceiling is high, about three stories up, and has large paintings decorating the walls. Each painting had what looked like royal couples, each wearing the same Moon and Sun necklaces around their necks. Queen Snow walks to the farthest wall and points up to a picture that looks fairly new.

My eyebrows furrow as I make out Princess Elena dressed in a beautiful white dress, a golden neckless with a Sun pendant hanging from her neck. She sits straight in her seat, hands on her lap with a golden sword underneath. Behind her stands a beautiful woman dressed in a military uniform. The suit is tight over her form and has a sash that went across her abdomen the same colors as the uniform, yellow, red and royal blue. The woman's hair was tied up in a bun allowing me to see her sharp jaw and a golden chain that led to a pendant of a Moon. The contrast in their beauty is obvious. Where Elena is kind and bright, the woman accompanying her is dark and standoffish. The two women complimented each other, dark and light. Sun and Moon, just like the jewelry they wore. 

“That woman standing behind Princess Elena is General Villalobos. The youngest and strongest General to be promoted to Avalor's army,” The Queen turns to me with a serious look, “She is Princess Consort to Elena. They are married.”


	14. True Love's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie-Dokie! Updates are gonna be a bit slow since school just started again and I'm on my last semester of University. Hopefully, I can update either at the end of the week or beginning. So either Saturday or Monday up until the end which should be in another few weeks. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave me your thoughts!

I stare at the Queen for a long moment then turn back to the painting. A do this a few times until the Queen places a hand on my arm. Snow looks at me seriously, I try to calm down my thoughts. I was livid and ready to super speed my way to Avalor and tear down walls in search of Lena. I felt useless and antsy. It made me a tad dizzy to suddenly be able to feel the worry that was suppressed in me for so long but a flood of happiness filled me as well to know that these were truly my feelings and not something being influenced on me.

_What did you get into Lena?_

The Queen captured my attention by tugging on my hand softly.

“I went to their wedding last year. David and I were invited to attend, as monarchs and allies. From what I understand, they were together before they were attacked by the witch Shuriki. They were engaged and both sent to different places. Elena escaped first, with the help of Princess Sofia from the kingdom of Enchancia. A few years went by before she found Villalobos.”

“She goes by her last name,” my eyebrow tugs up in question.

“Yes and no. Her birth name is Gabrielle Núñez, but she was knighted to allow her to marry Elena. She changed her name to her honorific and birthplace, Knight of the city of Villalobos,” Snow explains, “Anyway, if Elena is pretending to be single, then Gabrielle is helping her and most likely the whole kingdom. That’s why I have something for you.”

Snow runs her hands down her skirt then digs into the folds of it, finally tugging a golden cuff from a hidden pocket. The Queen takes my left hand and carefully puts the cuff around my wrist. I look down and am shocked to see the White Kingdom’s crest. 

“I looked for this quickly while you played with the boys. It’s a magical cuff that will protect you from the effect of magic, it won’t stop Elena from using the Sun against you but will stop her from using magic on you,” Snow explains, “It will also serve you as a means to show your alliance with us. I hope that you find Lena quickly. Captain Hook is waiting for you and my grandson at the dock, don’t use your powers unless you’re in a difficult situation. Oh, and one last thing.”

The Queen signals me to follow her again. A series of hallways pass by before we reach a large wooden door. The Queen pushes inside, and I follow her behind her. My jaw drops as I look around and see mannequins with different suits and dresses on display. 

“Her sweetie, this is for you.”

I follow Snow’s voice to the back and come across a suit out of a fairytale. Hanging on a beige colored mannequin as a beautiful suit. Its royal blue with golden flowers stitched onto the lapel and down to the ends of the jacket. The large golden buttons have roses emended. Under the royal blue coat is a vest over a shirt and a ruffled cravat tie, all pieces in a bright white with golden roses. The blue trousers that accompanied the tops seem to fit into the shiny black knee-high riding boots. I approached closer upon seeing the Queen’s encouraging look and proceed to run my hands over the clothes.

“It’s so soft,” I gasp.

“And sturdy, it has a charm on it. It’s in the same style that Emma and David like. Henry wears something similar only with sturdier boots, he rides horses very well and mostly bareback,” Snow grins at me, “Well? Try it on, honey!”

“Are you sure,” I ask politely, eyes not leaving the impeccable suit.

“Yes, it’s yours now. I can’t just give you a prince-like sword and not give you the clothing to match.”

I happily start undressing, completely comfortable being very close to nude in front of the matriarch. I carefully pull on the clothes but after a giggle and an explanation that the spell placed on the suit prevents it from ripping and getting dirty, I gleefully tug it on quickly.

“Well don’t you look dashing,” Snow chuckles, “You’ll turn heads, dear.”

I look towards the large mirror against the wall. I stifle a gasp as I look at my reflection. The suit fit like a glove and the color made my eyes look much brighter. A soft tugging from my hair made me glance behind me.

“I think a braid will complete the look,” the Queen says.

I nod and continue to look over myself. I looked taller and regal, very much like a Renaissance version of Supergirl. My golden sword on my hip shined just as brightly as the thread used for the accents. I could practically see my reflection on my boots. One thought came to my mind as my braid was set over my right shoulder.

“I look like Lestat.”

“Emma said the same thing,” Queen Snow chortles, “Now you should get going. Time is ticking.”

I nod and thank the Queen with a hug. She pats my back and rocks us side to side. I feel comforted by her sent, a pare and cinnamon number that had a dash of pine tree. 

“Thank you, so much.”

Snow pulls away with a kind smile, “Even True Love needs some guidance.”

I hesitate, “True Love?”

“Yes, honey, True Love,” Snow nods, “I thought about what you told us. How that after Lena kissed your hand, you suddenly woke up from the Kryptonite poisoning. It got me thinking and I have an idea of what happened. The magic from this world, specifically the magic from Regina and Emma, attached to her. With each time she teleported from your world to ours, she brought the magic slowly to your world. Enough to be useful in your world.”

I think for a moment, then asked, “You mean that’s what woke me, True Love’s Kiss?”

Snow nods, “That’s the only thing powerful enough to wake you from that state. The only explainable reason. David’s love for me was still present with him, even after we awoke from his coma, he had a pull towards me. Emma and Regina got together and became unstoppable due to their love. I think you and Lena have the same. She’s willing to do anything to keep you safe and strong, and you do the same for her. That’s what you have that Elena doesn’t, Lena’s love for you. Use it.”

I stay quiet for a moment, trying to process what she said. Once I’ve come to understand what Queen Snow has told me, I nod to her and let her guide me back to the training yard. 

_True Love’s Kiss. Can it be true? Could I truly love Lena that deep and unconditionally? Does she feel the same for me? If that’s the case, Lena saved me. She woke me up from the spell Mon-El had over me. Oh, Rao! That’s what you’re doing! You’re testing me. That’s okay. I won’t give up. I will bring Lena home and keep her safe. I’ll show her my love for her every day and never let her go this time. I swear it._

We reach the training yard in half the time it took us to get to the hall. Henry was now dressed in a similar suit like the one his grandfather wore, only the difference was his knee-high boots and the color of the coat which was a deep purple.

“Ready Kara,” Henry asks.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“Good. David gives them two horses to use. The Arabians, they’ll be able to run them the fastest,” Queen Snow commanded her husband.

“Yes, love,” King David nodded.

Henry and I follow David out to the stalls, David all the while asking how good a rider I was. Happy with my knowledge, David decides to give me one of Regina’s horses. It was a lovely light brown, almost blonde, and matched lovely with Henry’s all black one. Once sitting on top of the strong beasts, Henry walked us to the palace’s privet dock. We reached the dock in no time and come face to face with a large ship. Standing in front of the dock and leading to the ship is a man wearing dark clothing and a long black leather coat.

“Prince Henry, you have grown since the last time I’ve seen you,” the captain shakes the young man’s hand, “Let’s get going quickly. Avalor is almost two whole days away.”

“We don’t have time to lose, Hook,” Henry said upset, “You can’t make it faster?”

The older man became quiet then pulled a small satin bag out of his pocket.

“Fairy dust, it should help us jump over islands instead of going around them. It’s not enough for use on the whole way, but it is enough to shorten our time to a day,” Hook tells us, “Now get in, you’re welcome to take one of the rooms for yourselves. The horses will be placed under the deck until we reach Avalor.”

Henry and I thank him and make our way onto the ship, horses huffing in annoyance.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Elena’s body feels too hot against mine. I felt uncomfortable around her now, most likely from the heavy Moon pendant that sat perfectly against my collarbone. Her soft hands now felt alien, and her grins made my heart ache. The scent of the Princess practically made me cry as it heavy reminded me of Kara. I try to hold back tears as Elena introduces me to the town’s people. Elena had convinced me to walk around the city of Avalor once we ate lunch, the Princess commanding to continue her set meetings tomorrow morning. Though the thought was sweet, to make time in her schedule to attend to me, it felt stifling and made me feel trapped. I had hope that my trip to Avalor could be a change of pace and a new place to allow myself to think about my options, but the second my eyes landed on the long plant plots filled with plumerias I knew I had made the wrong decision. 

I left without thought and without consideration that Kara dropped everything, including searching for the Daxamites to get her revenge, to come to find me and make amends. I knew I had to come up with something to tell the Crown Princess about my change in heart. I obviously hadn’t spoken right when I told her about me going with her instead of Kara. She took it as me choosing her when in actuality I couldn’t wrap my head around Kara being poisoned and none of us see it. Me not seeing it. 

_I’ll fix this Kara, I swear I will. I’m sure Regina sent Emma to help you come find me. I’ll fix this and when you come here and then we can go. I just hope my friendship with Elena stays intact. The poor woman has been so lonely with no one to talk to about her situation._

“Lena, come here. My friend Mari has some sweets she would like us to try,” Elena calls for me.

I let a small smile come through as I approach the Princess and the small store. The store was painted in a beautiful teal color, something that all buildings had in common was the colorful shades they were painted along with smooth tiles. The whole city was in similar style to the traditional Spanish architecture and warm colors that could be found in Mexican towns such as Oaxaca or Guanajuato. It was a beautiful city, but since I have come to terms with the real reason as to why I’m here, the culture didn’t sooth my aching heart. 

“Yes, Elena,” I say once I’m near her.

“Mari, this is Lena. She’s become a dear friend of mine,” Elena introduces me to an older woman. 

The woman looks to be around forty yet looks young as she’s dressed in an orange sundress.

“Hello Miss Lena, it’s a pleasure. I have some _dulces_ for you to taste. I’m sure I can make a basket for you to take with you back to the palace,” Maria bows lowly to me, “Come inside, please. Help yourself, you as well your Majesty.” 

I force another smile as Elena takes my hand and guides me into the shop. I pull away from her and proceed to follow Maria as she explains the process of how to make each sweet. Most the _dulces_ are made from natural resources such as honey, cocoa, and all sorts of fruits. Elena never leaves me, usually leaving a hand on my lower back or shoulder. It’s in that moment when she places a hand on me that I remember how Kara would do the same. The difference is painfully obvious now. Both women were kind and protective, but Kara wasn’t stifling or shadowed me as Elena does. I sigh sadly, as the Princess kisses my temple and leaves me to pick out some more candy to take back to her palace.

“Miss Lena, if I may?”

My eyebrows furrow as I look over to Maria, “Yes?”

“I noticed that the Princess is being very affectionate towards you and you don’t seem to enjoy it,” the shopkeeper begins, “Is there something wrong? Or was I in the wrong to assume the Princess has chosen you as her lady?”

I blink slowly then shake my head, “We are sort of together. But lately…”

“I see,” the woman nods, “Is there another?”

Biting my lip, I nod slowly, “Yes. She and I had a disagreement. I came with Elena to take my mind off of it and think for myself what to do.”

“And you have chosen,” Maria smiles, “Well if the Princess is truly the woman we all know, then she will understand.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want her to think I’m bouncing back and forth like some type of gold-digger.”

The woman laughs, “No, you don’t seem like the type. You needed some comfort and you hoped you could move on but couldn’t. From what I can see, what you have with that other woman is True Love.”

I shake my head confused, “True Love? Like Queen Snow and King David?”

“Yes. Like Princess Emma and Duchess Regina. Like all other lovers before them, which include our own King Raul and Queen Lucia. True Love cannot be stopped. It is eternal and cannot be forgotten. Here in Avalor, we believe in True Love as much as our religion. The Sun and Moon represent it. The Moon calm and cool, always ready to think things through and soothe when needed. And the Sun, strong and bright, ready to attack yet bring warmth when needed. They work together just as a couple dose,” the woman points to the Moon pendant, “That is what the necklaces represent. A union made by love. That is why I assumed.”

“Wait,” I raise my hand up, “You mean this necklace represents a union. Like a proposal?”

“In Avalor it does. That’s why we gift them to royal couples. They create a deeper bond that uses True Love to shape it further,” the woman shrugs.

_ELENA! WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

A pair of hands grasp my hands, I look up to see the shopkeeper try to calm me down.

“I’m sure you misspoke to her sometime before getting here. Let her know how you feel. The Princess is an understanding woman, just speak to her Miss Lena.”

I sigh and nod, “Thank you for your help, Maria.”

“Anytime Miss Lena. If you need to talk again, I make some mean hot chocolate,” she smiles warmly at me.

I giggle, “With cinnamon?”

The woman gasps, “How did you know?"

I shake my head playfully and kiss the woman’s cheek as she does the same. I take the wicker basket she hands me and I walk out to meet Elena who is speaking to a group of young boys. I watch quietly as the woman listens to their concerns with the state of the watering well nearby. Elena quickly tells them she will send someone to check things out and will have two weeks of water barrels to be brought to the neighborhood until the problem is resolved. 

_I hope Maria is right. So far Elena has not shown me the opposite, well except for omitting the fact that gifting this neckless is actually a proposal. But then again that’s sort of my fault._

“Lena, dear. You ready? I’d like to show you some more, but Villalobos is calling me,” Elena walks up to me, “They need me to speak with the Duke of Enchancia about a trade deal. I’m sure I can find Isabelle to keep you company until I’m done. Unless you’d like me to find a guide for you so you can keep exploring the city.”

I shake my head, “Actually, I have to talk to you, Elena. In private.”

The Princess stares at me for a moment, obviously reading my anger she nods, “Alright, how about we go back to the palace. You can rest and wait for me to finish. It won’t take longer than an hour so you can freshen up or read in the library while you wait. Okay?”

I nod, “Okay.”

Elena offers her hand for me to hold and I hesitantly take it. She smiles softly and guides me towards the road that leads back to the palace. The walk back to the palace is quiet, a few people on the way there smile and wave at us. They are kind people that look up to their soon-to-be Queen and love her as if she were their family. I genially smile at the people as they treat me the same as if I was always a part of their city. 

Once we reach the palace, Elena kisses my cheek goodbye and takes off to her office. Captain Villalobos guides me back to my room and leaves me there to freshen up. I take this time to think over what happened and how to confront Elena about the necklaces. It was as I took a bath in the adjoined bathing room that thought made its way into my mind.

_Maria said what I have for Kara is True Love. Emma used True Love’s kiss to get rid of the Evil Queen from Regina. Queen Snow and King David share a heart due to True Love and have used True Love’s kiss to save one another a multitude of times. Perhaps that’s why Kara was relieved of the Kryptonite poisoning? Could that be possible? If that’s the case, then that means what Kara said is true. She’s loved me this whole time, and the only way she couldn’t express it was because of the confusion the blue-gold Kryptonite created._

“True Love’s Kiss work her up,” I whisper with my hands still in my soapy hair, “I woke her up. She loves me too.”

Tears begin to form in my eyes, not from the soap dripping down my face but from my epiphany.

 _You weren’t lying Kara._

“God, I’m such a brat,” I chuckle mirthlessly, “Well, now I know what to tell Elena.”

I quickly finish up and get dressed in a light blue sundress, my hair in loose curls down my back. I look myself over at the mirror and notice a new glint in my eyes, most likely from the happiness at finding out that the woman that held my heart allowed me to hold hers. All I needed was her to tell me so, to hear her say it again and to apologize for my attitude and not figuring out the situation she was in. 

“Miss Lena,” a voice sounds from behind the bedroom door, “The Princess called for you. She’s almost done and wishes to see you in the library. I’m here to guide you there.”

I scoff, annoyed that the Captain has returned. 

_Am I a prisoner or something? This woman just doesn’t let me be._

I walk over to the door and pull it open. A sudden feeling of dread that I haven’t felt since my mother’s last attempt on my life. 

“Hello, Miss Lena. I suggest you come quietly.”

I look at the woman in front of me. She is tall and lanky. Her dark black hair contrasts with her pale skin. Her dark eyes freeze my movement as her glare is intense and unwavering. A thing glass shard is craved artistically, an odd steely blue surrounding it. My eyes widen as the realization hits me.

“Shuriki.”

An evil smirk pulls on the woman’s face is my only answer.

_Kara! Elena! Captain Villalobos! Anyone! Please help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulce--candy
> 
> (FYI, I can't live without traditional Mexican candy like coconut squares or tamarindo! I may be biased as I live in a border town and come from a Mexican-American family, but that's the good stuff.)


	15. Into This Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm on a roll today. I updated this story and "Tabby Cats and Xolo Dogs" while working on my homework for the week. Also, I'm reviewing my first story, "In Greek and Kryptonian" so that's coming up too! Safe to say, I'm winning against Senioritis. Let's hope I can keep this up!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

A loud bang sounds through the room as two heavy oak doors hit cement with enough force to shake the whole room. I look up from the drafts of trade agreements in front of me and at the door. Gabe stands winded at the entrance to my office carrying in one hand a thick book and the other a piece of cloth. My eyebrows furrow as my wife stalk up to me, fiery anger in her eyes and places the cloth in my hand. I look down. The cloth is creamy white and soft to the touch, a stitched on lily decorates the surface. The sight of it makes the blood rush out of my body.

“She’s gone,” Gabe seethes, “I went to go get her and take her to the library. She wasn’t there, only that strip of cloth from her dress.”

I stare at the General for a beat then snap my head to the book she’s carrying.

“Who,” I ask, fully knowing what the answer is.

“That damn witch! That’s who! Someone must have let it slip that we have company,” Gabe growls, “And I know who.”

My eyes narrow, “Esteban.”

A round of gasp from my Grand Council fills the room as my wife nods.

“Alert the palace guards and the kingdom. Search the grounds and skies. I want him with his face on the ground before me. He has betrayed us for the last time,” I command to the nearest guard then turn back to my wife, 

“How far away is Kara?”

Gabe puts the book on the table a pen magically appearing in an empty ink pot next to it. Gabe flips the pages until reaching an empty section. I watch as the Author places her hand on the page and a picture begins to form. I bite my lip angrily trying to plan out a solution to this sudden change in plans.

“Tomorrow morning by boat, a few hours if she flies,” Gabe announces, “She’s brought Henry, just as you thought. Snow told them about us, it complicates things already, but I’m sure if we explain things to her she will be on our side. Lena's debating on wheather to call for Kara. Most likely she will, so we only have a few hours.”

“Your Majesty, if I may?”

I look over to the man Enchancia had sent. He was a young and pale with blonde hair, just like his kingdom’s Prince and King. I nod for him to continue.

“I can contact Princess Sofia. She can come and help you confront the witch. I’m sure she’ll bring her warlock with her as well. Better in numbers, your Majesty,” the man bows.

I think for a moment, “Yes. I think that will do. If you could please do so?”

The man bows again before running out of the room, a crystal gem in his hand.

“With Sofia, we might have a chance,” my wife says, “Kara, after talking her down, will obviously help. Mateo and Naomi, you will help as well?”

The blonde naval fleet commander nods, “You don’t have to ask Gabe.”

Mato nods quickly, his wizard’s hat almost falling off his head, “I’ll get a tracking spell going.”

“No need,” I speak up, “Kara is the key. They are Soulmates, she and Lena. Once she’s here, I’ll give her the Sun pendant and we’ll use it to track Lean.”

“Will she be able to? It takes some time to nurture the bond,” Mateo asks.

I nod, “They have been fated for over two years. If it were not for that alien Prince’s intervention, they would have completed the bond already.”

“Without the neckless,” Naomi raises her eyebrows.

“Yes. True Love in full bloom is a powerful thing,” my wife says with a sad smile.

A moment of silence fills the room then is broken by my best friend.

“Alright, this means you two,” Naomi points at my wife and I, “Need to wake the city up, we’re going to need them ready in case that snake comes down here. I’ll get the ships to search the skies for Kara. I’ll also call the Jaquins so they can search for any trace of Shuriki in the mountains. Mateo, you need to get some stuff ready for when we go against that snake. Not all of us have magic to protect ourselves.

We all mumble our agreements and run to put our part of the plan into action. I watch as my two friends jog out my office and leave my wife and me alone. I sigh in annoyance.

_We planned for months! Months! Why didn’t we think about that snake getting involved? Or that damn witch!_

Stong hands cup my face and I look up to meet my wife’s eyes.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what,” I ask.

“Stop blaming yourself. This is my fault. If I hadn’t lost the book, Lena and Kara would have been watched over since before the attack in Metropolis.”

I shake my head, “If I had taken care of that witch before she separated us again, you wouldn’t have lost the book a second time.”

“Elena, my love. Please,” Gabe whispers, “We were doing just fine fixing this until she showed up. Now that she’s here, you can get rid of her once and for all. You couldn’t get rid of her before because you were a child—”

I scoff, “I was seventeen!”

“A seventeen-year-old that just escaped a magical prison,” Gabe interjects, “You couldn’t have been able to take care of her because you were a child, not a battle-hardened soldier! You have the chance now to change that. Get rid of that demon. Finally, imprison that snake of a cousin you have. Have Lena in the right destiny she was supposed to go. Save Kara from destroying a world she calls her home. We will do all that. Do not forget that it was my plan as well, love. Not all fault is yours.”

A small smile graces my lips as my wife pulls me in for a tight hug. I pull away slowly from her and begin walking to the throne room, the clicking of riding boots following me.

“Time for a wakeup call.”

"Let's go then, Elena." 

______________________________________________________________________

Pain.

Unmeasurable pain. It pulses through my bloody wrists and knees. My blood still oozes through some cuts on my body and in other places it had hardened with the help of the dirt I was dragged in. It hurt, so much. But I had to try to escape. I didn’t succeed, of course. Esteban, my god I still can’t believe he’s a traitor to his own blood, was waiting at the end of the hallway. He dragged me by my hair back to his mistress and tied me up on a horse. We rode up to the nearby mountains, where Shuriki had her hide-out carved into the side of a mountain peak. I was then thrown into a cell, shackled by my wrists to the floor, and hadn’t seen any light in what I could assume was over three hours.

I shake my head only to hiss in pain, I look down at the bloody mess on my lap. My chains rubbed against my wrist again as I have unconsciously shifted on the small bed I’ve been given. It's funny how this whole thing started with pain, the emotional kind. Now I’m having pain in also the physical kind. I continue to stare at my ripped up dress, my shackled hands laying on the dirty skirt. I glance up as a guard passes by, still dressed in the uniform from the palace guards. The man smirks at me and opens the door, clearly not scared that I would run. I had been chained to the floor after all.

“The Queen said to feed you,” the man sneered, “Here.”

I watch as the man places a small bowl of stew on the only surface in the cell, a small table next to the small twin bed I was sitting on.

I nod, “Thank you.”

The man raises his eyebrows in surprise, then quickly hardens his look as he walks out of the cell. The slamming of the metal door against the metal gates echoes in the cave. I sigh, happy to be alone again. A familiar sight catches my eye again.

My watch.

Estaban had told his mistress about it and had taken it. The witch, feeling giddy upon seeing it, had decided to place it on a pedestal in front of my cell protected by a spell to prevent me from touching it. My eyes narrow as I try again to think up a plan on how to escape. I lick my bottom lip as a reassurance makes its way into my brain.

“If I can escape Rhea’s cell, who says I can’t escape an evil Queen’s?”

I nod to myself, knowing what I had to do.

“Alright, if you’re here then,” I carefully move the shackles down my wrists and see the tennis bracelet Kara got me.

I stare at the emerald and gold bracelet for a moment then look around the room to make sure no one can see.

“Regina said to find mirrors and clear spheres."

Finiding none, I turn back to my wrists. I carefully turn my hand over and click the small button next to the clasp with my bloody index finger. Though the sound is too high in pitch for me to hear, I’m sure Kara could.

“I’m so sorry, love,” a small tear slides down my cheek, “I got us into this mess and now you have to get us out.”

______________________________________________________________

My head whips up to the sky, the Captain’s privet office turns silent as I do.

“Kara?”

I close my eyes and focus. The sound gets louder and much more shrill.

Lena!

I gasp in happiness then again in dread.

“Lena,” I turn to the two men next to me, “She activated her alarm! She’s in trouble!”

Henry stands from his seat and stops in front of me. His strong hands grab my shoulders as he stares at me in wonder and excitement.

“I think we can forget about this boat nonsense now,” Henry says, Hook huffing at his words, “Let’s leave the horses here and fly to the palace. If Lena is asking for help, then we have to give it to her.”

I nod, hurriedly, “Okay.”

Henry turns back to the table, grabbing his sword and placing it in its holder and grabs his Author's book. He then turns to Hook with an urgent look on his face.

“I’m sorry we have to go now, Hook. If you head back, my grandma will understand and pay you as she promised.”

Hook shakes his head, “It’s fine, my boy. You have a duty to take care of, I understand. As for payment, I’m always happy to help you and yours, so don't worry about that either.”

Henry thanks him, as do I, and we quickly make our way out of the ship and onto the deck.

“Ready,” I ask the Prince.

“Ready,” he nods.

I carefully pull him into my arms and take off. I can hear the pirates gasp as I gain speed flying up then in the direction of the Avalonian palace.

“I hope we get there quick.”

Henry shakes his head, “Don’t worry, we’ll make it.”

I gain much more speed as the sound seems to get even more shrill in desperation. I carefully tuck Henry’s head closer to my neck as I push harder. Half an hour passes by and I see the rough mountain terrain turn into green rolling hills and plains with small mountain ranges surrounding them. I look over the land and see the large river flow through the city. On each side of the river are colorful houses and buildings, a large port filled with boats of all kinds sat at the bottom of one large cliff.

Leading up to the cliff are more houses and dozens of roads. As the cliff grows, all the paths come to become one that leads up to a large stone bridge that goes over a beautiful waterfall. At the top of the cliff sits Avalor’s palace. It was large and very fairytale like with large towers and colors with sharp peaks for roofs. It was very beautiful, but it didn’t ease my worry, only built it up.

“Look!”

I look down to where Henry points. Coming quickly to us is a large mass. With closer inspection, I can make out a large furry body with large wings.

“What is that” I ask with amazement.

“Jaquins,” Henry answers, “They’re basically flying jaguars. See? They have large bird wings. They’re the gaurdians of Avalor. They have their own rulers, like a pack, and protect the kingdom and themselves.”

I nod and decide to wait as the Guardian makes it’s way to us. The large animal had golden brown fur with orange spots to match his orange wings. The Juaquin stops in front of us, serious eyes meeting mine.

“Prince Henry, Lady Kara,” the monster speaks, “Follow me. Princess Elena has been waiting.”

Though I’m shocked by the talking animal in front of us, anger beats quickly through my veins.

“And why should we speak with her? I know Lena is in trouble," I growl, "And I know she's the one hurting her!”

The animal states then answeres, “Lena has been kidnaped by the Princess’ enemy. She believes with a joint effort, Lena can be saved.”

Panic.

Absolute panic.

“What?! Who?! What's going on?!”

“Follow me, please,” the animal pleads, “She will explain it all. I know only that Miss Lena was taken, nothing more.”

I nod and quickly follow the Jaquin to the palace grounds. As we land on a balcony, the two white double doors open and Elena quickly makes her way out. She is now wearing a crimson red dress with colorful flowers sewed onto the fabric, a golden crown on top of her head.

“Kara, I am so sorry,” the Princess gasps, “We thought we could handle this but that damn snake got involved!”

“What’s going on,” Henry speaks up once he gains his balance back.

“Lena was taken,” a strong female voice makes us all turn back to the entrance, “Shuriki took her a few hours ago. We need to find her before she does something we cannot reverse.”

My eyes widen as I see the woman from the portrait stand next to Elena. The woman places a hand on Elena's back. Her hard stare meets mine. A rush of red fills my lungs.

“It’s you! Villalobos!” I seethe with rage, “You lied to her, Elena! To everyone! You’re married!”

“I know, Kara,” the Princess speaks up, “Please allow us to explain. I promise you we have no evil intentions to you or Lena.”

I stared at the royal, ready to pounce. I breathe deeply then stare at the woman. She looks serious and with painful guilt. My anger lesses as the General rubs her wife’s back in comfort. I take in their demeanor. They both had the same guilty and scared aura around them but they also looked ready to jump into action. For some reason, I believed them.

I nod hesitantly, “Okay, tell me everything. If I’m not satisfied, I’m coming back for you after I save Lena.”

Elena sighs in relief, “Understood. Follow me, we have to show you something.”

Henry and I share a look then follow the royal couple inside.


	16. The Reason All This Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter!

Elena guides us deeper inside the palace until we stop in front of a pair of large doors. 

“In here,” the General signals.

The doors, as if prompted, open on their own and the two royals walk in with us trailing behind them. The room is not unique. The walls are all white and plain and the only furniture in the room is a circular center table in the middle of the room. On the table is a large crystal stone, it looked very much like one of those Himalayan salt lamps except for its color. Its rough edges made it obvious it was taken out of the Earth and not compromised. The pale grey color somehow glowed in the room. A gasp leaves Henry and me as the stone changes colors, a whole spectrum of color in seconds. 

“What’s that,” I ask, pointing at the crystal.

“This is a memory stone,” Elena speaks up, “It will reveal the memories of whoever touches it. It reveals the events exactly how they occurred. It can also be used to reveal one’s true thoughts. My ancestor, King Felipe, had a spell cast on it so only the truth can be shown.”

Henry looks from Elena to Villalobos then back to me, “So you’re going to show us what you know?”

“Yes,” the General nods to us, “This will be much quicker and easier than telling you. If you please?”

I slowly approach the stone, Henry following me. I watch as both royals place their hands on the stone's jagged tip.

“Now you,” Elena nods.

I place my hand at the base, Henry placing his next to mine.

“Alright, here we go,” Elena sighs.

Slowly my vision in the room becomes blurry and the room shifts.

__________________________________________________________________________

**50 YEARS AGO**

**KINGDOM OF AVALOR, AVALOR**

The palace was calm and happy, filled with sleepy content energy. There was no yelling of guards doing drills on the grounds nor were there the loud rustling of people outside the throne room to speak with the royal family. Its energy had been spent the day before during the festivities of Princess Elena’s seventeenth birthday. Currently, she was enjoying the warm afternoon sun with her beloved, Captain Gabrielle, outside in the Princess’ private garden. The two young women were enjoying the snacks they brought with them when a loud cough disturbed them.

The Princess watches as her family’s guardian wizard approaches the couple sitting at a table in the middle of the rose hedges. Elena could see that in his arms was a large purple satin bag covering what looked like a large rectangular shape.

“Good morning, your majesty. Captain. I have something urgent to show you both,” Alacazar says as he places his package on the table, “I was looking through some of the magical items when I found this.”

The wizard carefully pulls out the item inside the bag to reveal a thick royal purple book. It looked very much like the one Henry had in position, the only difference being the color of the book. Alacazar continues on to turn to the first page.

Alacazar hands Elena a small slip of paper, “I came into possession with this book a few months ago. It belongs to you, Captain. The previous owner became ill and was going to die soon. You are the only one who can possess it.”

Gabe stares blankly at the wizard then looks down at the book. Slowly, the Captain turns the book to her and slowly goes through a few pages. The magic book starts working over the book, little by little the pages fill up with pictures and words. Gabe stares wide-eyed as the book slowly changes and new pictures and words appear.

“What’s going on,” the Captain asks.

Alacazar smiles, “It’s an Author’s book, Gabrielle. Its purpose is to tell the stories of people and to some extent the future. There are many in the cosmos, different dimensions as well. Whatever you ask it, it will show you. Also, if it feels like there is something you should know or do, it will show you that as well.”

Elena’s eyebrows bunch with concentration, “So this book could help anyone?”

Alacazar smiles, “Yes, but the book picks the user. It chooses only those that believe in fate and opportunity. The good over the bad. A Chosen one.”

“Well, that’s a lot to take in,” Gabe sighs, “I suppose there is no manual for this then?

Alacazar’s laugh is drowned out by the sounding of booming drums. Drums that would only signify one thing.

“The witch is here,” the Captain rises, drawing her blade, “I have to get you both ou—”

“No, Gabrielle” the old man speaks up over the drums, “Save the Princess, I have need to attend to.”

Before the young guard can say anything, the wizard disappears with a smokey blue poof. The Captain shakes her head and pulls Elena by her hand behind her, carrying the book under her the same arm. They make their way through the halls, making sure to check each one before entering when they hear a dreadful screech of anger.

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“Papa,” Elena gasps, “He’s in his office, something is happening there!”

“I can’t let you go,” Gabe says.

Elena, clearly upset, pulls away from the Captain and runs towards the sound of her father’s yelling. The Princess runs full speed, the guard on her tail towards the loud yelling. As she approaches the sound, it begins to get eerily quiet and bodies of palace guards litter the hallways. Panting heavily, she arrives near the King’s office she sees a painful sight. Her dear mother is sprawled on the floor, face down and unmoving with a dull green glow surrounding her. Next to her mother is her father, head in an awkward angle and also surrounded by the same green glow,

Elena stares wide-eyed at her parent’s bodies, “Wha—"

“There you are,” a chilling voice crackles, “I was ready to hunt you down, but it seems the little mouse decided to come and play.”

Elena turns slowly around and is greeted with a sight that makes her whole being freeze up and lock into place. A tall pale woman with sharp features wearing a green dress of lace stands in front of her. In one of her hands is a long icicle shaped wand and the other…

“The Scepter of Night,” Elena gasps.

“Hello dear,” the witch smirks, “Are you ready to join your parents? Don’t fear, you will soon be joined by your pathetic sister and grandparents.”

“Why,” the Princess cries out, “Why are you doing this? You are noble. You studied with my father!”

“Your father was a fool,” the witch sneers, “He left me with a broken promise, to marry me as his father commanded and make me his queen. I deserve the throne, not your peasant of a mother and not your mule of a father. This is where I take my throne and get rid of you, all thanks to the help of those closest to you.”

"Closest? Someone helped you," Elena shivers, "Willingly?"

An evil smirk, "Yes, now stay still."

The evil witch crackles with glee then raise her the scepter, ready to get rid of the Princess. A startling dull green spell is directed at Elena…

“NO!”

Gabrielle jumps in front of the light, the book tucked under her arm flys up into the air as the light hits the Captain directly on the chest. A few seconds pass and the Captain disappears completely, the Book the following suit. 

“GABE!”

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID WENCH!”

The witch, not discouraged by the first attempt to rid herself of the Princess, raises the scepter high and sends another spell to Elena. This one hits the girl straight to her chest. The Princess gasps her neckless, a crystal around her neck, and tries to breathe. Slowly her body disappears, just like her young love, and she is gone. The witch smiles for a moment then begins her pursuit of the youngest royal and her grandparents. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**42 YEARS AGO**

**KINGDOM OF AVALOR, PALACE OF AVALOR**

 

“WHAT?”

Sofia watches with glee as the Sun-shaped amulet in the center of Avalor’s throne room glows then shatters. The glass floats up into the air then rearranges itself to shape a figure. A feminine figure.

“IT CAN’T BE!”

“Oh yes, it can,” Princess Sofia giggles, “The true ruler of Avalor!”

The King and Queen of Enchancia watch as the amulet they had gifted their youngest daughter glows along with the glowing figure then shatters completely. Once the light is gone the King is shocked to see the familiar face of Avalor’s lost Princess. Elena slowly comes to stand on the throne room floor, shaking her head in an effort to understand her surroundings.

“Princess Elena?” King Roland II gasps, “How can it be?”

“She was imprisoned, dad,” Sofia says, “By Shuriki! She’s at fault! She killed the King and Queen and imprisoned Elena by accident!”

“No,” the evil witch frowns with anger in her near blackening eyes, “I did no such thing!”

“Yes you did,” Avalor’s crown Princess speaks up, “And now its time for you to go.”

A golden scepter appears in the monarch’s hands, The Scepter of Light. The witch, seeing that she is surrounded by not only the royal family of Enchacia but also the palace guards, disappears with a flow of dull green smoke. An enranged Elena stays glaring at the spot until she’s embraced by a small figure. The Princess smiles down at the younger girl and returns the hug.

“Thank you Sofia,” Elena whispers, “You kept your promise.”

“I couldn’t leave you in there Elena,” the young girl smiles up at the older girl, “I also know where Gabe is!”

Elena’s eyes widen, “You do?”

Sofia turns to her older sister Amber, “Amber, can we have your necklace?”

The blonde looks down at the jewelry and slowly has her their brother, James, take it off. Princess Amber walks up to Elena and hands her the Moon shaped amulet. Elena for her part stares at the necklace for a moment, shocked that it survived so long.

"I gifted them to Sofia and Amber," gave them to them,” the King speaks up, “A jeweler said they connect people together that are two halves of the same coin, friends that connect on a deep level. I thought they might signify their new family bond.”

Elena smiles at the King, “Yes, it can mean a great number of things but this one is my beloved’s. Perhaps we can bring her back as well?”

A young man approaches the royals and bows, “Your majesty, Princess Elena. I am Mateo, the grandson of Alcazar the Royal Wizard of Avalor. Perhaps I can help?”

Elena smiles at Mateo and hands him the Moon pendant. With a small wave of his hand, the pendant begins to glow a calming light blue. The pendant floats just like the one previous, shatters then rearranges itself to create another feminine figure. The glow slowly ebbs away and shows a tall woman in an old fashioned guard’s uniform, the metal decals proclaiming she is a Captain.

“Gabrielle,” the Princess cries as she runs to the other woman.

The Captain looks up and smiles as she is embraced by the Princess, “My love, how I missed you so.”

The two young women stay embraced, enjoying their freedom in each other’s arms, when a small cough interrupts them. The two look over the young wizard and wait for him to speak.

“I also have the portrait that has your younger sister, Princess Isabel, and your maternal grandparents, Francisco and Luisa,” Mateo explains, “The Chancellor has kept it in his possession until recently. He believed you would be free soon, and he was right. If you can follow me we ca---“

Mateo is cut off as the Captain starts patting her uniform desperately. Gabe then looks around her and turns to Elena.

“The Book,” Gabe' teeth grind, “Elena, what happened to the Book?” 

Elean looks around desperately, understanding the urgency in Gabe's voice, “I don’t know!”

“What book,” King Roland asks.

Captain Villalobos sighs, “I was given an Author’s book right before that witch showed up. I had it with me when I disappeared.”

Mateo’s eyes widen, “It hid then. If you are in peril when in contact with it, then it will hide until it makes its way to you again.”

Gabe shakes her head, “I should have hidden it.”

“Sweetheart, it's going to be alright,” Elena soothes the Captain, “If what Mateo said is true, then you will get your book back.”

The Captain nods, “Well, we have other important matters to attend to. Freeing your family and deciding what to do about the throne for a start.”

“I already have a plan ready,” a strong voice vibrates against the marble walls.

A tall man, about the same age the youngest Princess would be at this time, walks into the throne room. He is wearing a red coat over a golden yellow shirt and tie. His hair was long just as the goatee and mustache on his face. His features were broad but one could easily see the ties to the royal family.

“Esteban,” the Princess asks, surprised, “You’re alive?”

“I am,” he nods, “I was spared and forced to help this witch lead. I have prepared measures to make sure you take your throne once you escaped. But for now, let’s focus on freeing our grandparents.”

The Princess nods and the royals begin working on their tasks, not noticing that a pale green swirl of mist watches from a window above.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

 

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**KINGDOM OF AVALOR, PALACE OF AVALOR**

 

The sounds of festivities underway seep out of the ballroom as the now married Princess and General walk out into their private gardens. They hold hands and glance over one another every few paces. The Princess is dressed in a lacy white wedding dress, a gloved hand holding onto the General's forearm who is wearing her royal white uniform. They had just finished the posing for a set of magic portraits that would be gifted to the monarchs present and had decided to take the rest of the night for themselves. 

“Have I told you today you look lovely,” the General smiles down at her wife.

Elena hums, “Nope. Want to start now?”

Gabe throws her head back in a large laugh, Elena giggling along.

“Well you do, you’re quite the sight, Elena,” Gabe whispered in awe, “I love you. Thank you for tieing your life to me. Finally.”

Elena smirks, “Well we ’re how many years late? It dosesn’t matter, we're here now Gabe.”

“Almost fifty years,” Gabe sighs, “We would have been old and surrounded by children by now if it were not for that witch.”

Elena pulls the General to her, “Hey. Forget her, okay? We’re here, together. In two years time, we will rule, as my parents did, and will begin our lives together. I know it’s been a long time, but I’m happy to be with you now. So forget about her, I know she may come one day again. But for now, let’s enjoy this. Our love that has lasted over fifty years.”

Gabrielle smiles and leans down to kiss her wife with the love and passion of fifty years. Their necklaces, Moon and Sun, end up tangling between them. A warm feeling enelopes them that is accompanied by a golden aura. The sudden feeling forces them to break apart. 

“Elena,” Gabe asks.

“It’s not me,” the Princess whispers.

The aura lingers then forms a trail leading to the plumeria bushes that had been recently planted. The Princess untangles the necklaces and watches as Gabe slowly unsheathes her sword and follows the trail. Elena follows her. They finally reach the end of the trail when a sparkling metallic sheen comes from the bushes. 

“The Book!”

Gabe fastens her sword back and makes a dive for the thick book. In the light of the soft flame lanterns, the book is grimy but not cut up or ripped. Gabe looks up at Elena, sharing a bewildered but excited look, and opens it to look through. The pages quickly move on their own and open to an empty page. Confused, the General place her palm on the sheet. Bold blocky letters that neither have ever seen appear on the page:

_**THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERGIRL! VOLUME 38 Issue 1,935** _

“What is this,” Elena says as she turns the pages and sees mixtures of large pictures with small sharp letters, “I’ve never seen a book like this before.”

“Perhaps this is what Alcazar meant, that there are many dimensions that could need help,” the General says as she beings to read the pages, “I wonder who this Supergirl is...”

“Look,” Elena gasps.

On the page, a golden blonde is stabbed by her beloved with an odd looking crystal. As the story continues, the Prince drags the heroine to his mother and their plan is told. The story continues and Elena sheds a tear as the heroine's actual love, a raven beauty, is shown in pain and sadness as she observes the heroine fawn over the man that had brainwashed her.

“This girl, Kara, needs help,” Gabe whispers, “how can we help if we are not there or they’re not here?”

“That's how,” Elena taps the page, “Lena Luthor, if we can get her here and surround by some form of True Love magic Kara can become free. Lena can kiss Kara and free her.”

Gabe nods, “Queen Snow White has her daughter living in the Non-Magic world. I can have her teleport using one of her experiments into their presence. Maybe let then be friends so they can guide her?”

Elena nods happily, “Yes, that should work. If anything happens, I will get involved.”

“Involved,” the General echoes, “how involved are you talking about?”

The Princess laughs, “Make Kara jealous. Angered hearts speak open minds.”

“If you say so, love,” Gabe rolls her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**PRESENT**

 

I gasp and pull away from the stone, “You! You’re the reason all this happened?”

“Not the main reason,” Elena sighs, “We were trying to help you, Kara. It was going well until you decided to agree to marry that man. Lena saw no other way to live with her feelings so she left to the only safe place she had left, Storybrooke. I got involved to get her to snap out of it, I’m sorry for making out with her by the way. It all was starting to be resolved when your useless jealous gay self showed up. All that was left to do was for Lena to confront me about lying to her about the real purpose for the necklace when that _witch_ showed up. Now you will help me find Lena and Shuriki so we _both_ solve the problem. Okay?”

I stare at the brunette, surprised that her rambling sounds so much like mine, and look over to her wife.

_**She made out with Lena?** _

“Forgive her, Kara,” the General rolls her eyes and grabbing my attention, “It’s in her nature to go into rambling rants. We need your complete help to fix this problem. We have a group ready to head into battle. Shuriki will have more power at night since she is a witch that uses darkness to power her abilities. We need to strike while the Sun is high, which ends in a few hours. We need you to use the Sun amulet to Lena’s Moon so we can find her quickly. Can you do that?”

I stay quiet staring at the two then nod slowly, “Okay. So how do I use it?” 

“Here,” Elena hands me a golden Sun shaped pendant with a golden chain attached, “Put this one and that should do it.”

I furrow my eyebrows, “That’s it?”

The monarchs nod.

“Okay.”

I take the necklace and fasten it on. Suddenly a warm feeling surrounds me. Confused, I look over myself and see a golden glow surround me.

“Good,” the Princess grins, “Now focus on Lena. You can communicate with her subconsciously. Hopefully, she’ll listen to you.”

I nod and close my eyes. I imagine Lena in front of me and speak to her through my own thoughts.

_**Lena?** _

**KARA?!**


	17. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italics = Kara
> 
> Bold = Lena

_**Lena?** _

**KARA?!**

My eyes open widely as Lena’s voice rings in my head just as clear as my own. My eyes catch Elena who is smiling encouragingly at me so I close my eyes again and focus.

_**Lena? Can you hear me?** _

**Yes! How are you talking to me right now?**

_**Elena—** _

**ELENA! SHE’S THE REASON?!**

_**Yes, Lena. She showed us, Henry and I, her memories with some kind of crystal thing. I honestly don’t know she didn’t explain much. Anyway, she and her wife along with some of her friends are going to help me find you and bring you he—** _

**SHE HAS A WIFE?!**

I quickly hold my head in my hands, her voice strong enough to cause a small headache.

**Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Kara.**

I shake my head and breathe in slowly.

_**It’s fine. Can you please tell me if you know where you are or in what direction they took you?** _

**Up the mountain, the one where the waterfall is. There’s a cave on the other side of the mountain range. They left m in this cell alone long enough for me to press the button on the bracelet you gave me. You can follow that.**

My eyes widen, _**You…you still have the bracelet? And you're wearing it?**_

**Of course. Why would I get rid of it? You gave it to me.**

I smile widely and open my eyes to the others in the room, “Lena has my bracelet. It makes a sound only I can hear. If I focus, I can reach her quickly and get her out.”

Just as I start focusing on extending my hearing the General steps up in front of me.

“Wait, Kara,” Gabe speaks up, “We have to go with you, remember? Elena and I have to stop Shuriki, so we have to go with you. Can you have her show you her memories? Perhaps she remembers the way or something? She just has to focus on the events and let you see it, let you in. Also, you should show her Elena’s memories, catch her up?”

I nod slowly and relay the information to Lena as well as Elena’s memories. The CEO hums in understanding once she’s caught up and I can feel her focus from my end once she’s processed the information. 

A second later I see Lena being attacked by both Elena’s cousin and the Evil Witch. I watch in anger as the duo tie up Lena on a horse and go up the large cliff where the waterfall near the castle is. The group teleports their way up the mountain range outside of a hidden cave on the opposite side of the range. Lena shows me another vision, this one of a few hours earlier, of her inside a cell with her bloody wrists bound in chains and ankle swollen from being practically thrown down flights of stairs.

I grind my teeth, angry that Lena has been treated this way. I shake my head to focus on what is important right now: getting her back so Elena can deal with the Witch.

_**Okay, I’m on my way with the cavalry. Please don’t hurt yourself anymore, I’ll be there quickly. Okay?** _

**Alright, but please hurry. My wrists hurt like hell and I was thrown around a lot so I’m a mess and can't really walk…Oh and Kara?**

_**Yes?** _

**Thank you. And I’m sorry for not listening to you earlier and for dragging you into this.**

A sad chuckle leaves me, _**Don’t worry about that Lena. We’re both at fault to some extent. We’ll talk when we’re home…unless…**_

**No. You’re right, we’ll talk at home.**

I smile, _**Okay, hold tight.**_

**Yes ma’am.**

I bite my lip and open my eyes, a soft blush on my cheeks at Lena’s teasing. Elena and Gabe smile softly at me, worry clouding some of their relief. I nod, assuring them that the CEO and I have made up.

“Alright,” Henry claps, “So where to?”

I look around at the royals then look out of the large window that overlooks the cliff. My happy smile vanishes and instead, an angry glare takes its place. Gabe notices and walks to stand next to me.

“The cliff,” she says, “They’re there?”

I nod angrily, my change in mood shocking the general, “A cave is hidden behind the top of the mountain. They hurt her, Shuriki and Esteban, they dragged her and tied her to a horse and made their way there with the help of teleportation. I can hear the buzz of my signal. We have to hurry, Lena’s wrists are all bloody for the metal chains they put on her. I think she sprained her ankle too.”

“Then we don’t need Sofia,” Elena nods, “We’ll get Mateo, Naomi, and the Jaquins. They should be enough. We’ll make our way there by riding the Jaquins behind you, so we don’t make a scene. Once there Mateo will make us invisible long enough for us to go inside and cause a wreck. While we deal with the traitors, you and Henry will find Lena. Once you do, come and find Naomi and Mateo. Leave with them and the Jaquins, Gabe and I will deal with Esteban and Shuriki. Once you come back, I will have the soldiers prepared to come in and take them all into custody.”

I nod, “Okay, when do we go?”

“Give me half an hour,” the Princess says, “I’ll let the soldiers know the plan so they can get ready. Once they are, we’ll go.”

“Okay,” I sigh, “But not a second more.”

The Princess smiles sympathetically, “Not a second more.”

_____________________________________________________ 

I grumble, “I know I just promised Kara I wouldn’t hurt myself further, but I honestly can’t stand these cuffs I’m in.”

I look over to where my watch was and turn my left wrist, trying not to put more weight on my left leg.

“Alright,” I wince, “Let’s see if Jack’s radar still works.”

My eyes close in anticipation as I focus on the watch, a few seconds later I fell the watch slap itself partially over my wounds. My teeth grind tightly as the pain seeps into my being, a necessary evil to help me make Kara’s job easier. Once my pain has calmed down, I start fiddling with my watch until…

“Bingo,” I smile with a grimace.

The watch’s built-in laser turns on from the side. I carefully drag the watch’s side over the left cuff, effectively slicing through one side. Once my hand is released, I slowly cut the right cuff off. With the smell of burnt metal, my hands are free for me to look at. A large gash runs around both my wrists, a casualty for not only this situation but also for when I get back to work. 

“Okay, now what?”

I look around and see if there is any way for Kara to find me besides following the sound of her signal. Finding nothing, I limp slowly to the cell door and see if there’s a way for me to open it without making too much noise. I see that the lock is simple but has a pale green glow to it.

“She must have put a spell on it,” I sigh, “Alright then, new plan.”

I look down at my watch and see if I can teleport out of the cell without the help of a satellite. A few touches to the screen later prove that I can’t.

“Damn,” I huff, “I guess I’ll just have to hack my way out.”

A second later the buzzing of my laser sounds through my cell.

___________________________________________________________________

It’s half an hour after talking to Lena and the Princess had all the resources ready. The constant sound of Lena’s signal had me on edge, luckily I had somewhat mastered the neckless and could feel Lena’s heartbeat from it. It was calm and strong, something that if it were to change would edge me to race off for her without care.

“Alright, Kara,” Gabe nods to me, “Ready?”

“Yes,” I sigh, “Let’s go.”

Mateo hands us small charmed bracelets to make us invisible to others for a few hours, just enough to enter the cave unnoticed. Once we are all suited up, I watch as the three royals and two councilors take their positions upon each Juaqui. The winged beasts begin to flap their wings and gain air and I take flight after them, my new cape flowing behind me. I close my eyes and focus on the sound Lena’s bracelet makes. I start flying in the direction of the noise, the other following behind me. A few minutes pass as we finally make it to the cave. 

I touch down first and use my x-ray vision to check if anyone had noticed our arrival. Seeing no sign of their awareness I signal the rest of the group and we each make our way into the cave, the large opening big enough for our two groups to enter from opposite ends. The entrance is difficult to maneuver as there are many guards posted, but Henry and I make our way in and down a long winding path that echos the sound of Lena's signal. Half an hour passes by as we go through winding pathways, some leading to nowhere when we reach a large iron door. I nod and the young prince and as quietly as I can manage, tear the two latches on the door.

"Lena," I call out as we enter the room.

"Over here," she calls from the farthest cell.

I quickly speed up to her and see her leaning against a worn out cot. She's covered in filth and has cuts and red blotches on her skin that signal where large bruises would be. As I place my hands on the gate I hear squeaking. Confused I push on the cell door and it moves in partially.

"I cut part of it, but my battery got low and couldn't continue," Lena explains as she gets up from her spot slowly.

I notice that she winces slightly and limps a bit as she makes her way towards me. I notice the blood around her delicate wrists and try to contain my anger as I use my vision to see how deep the cuts are. I huff as I see the cuts are not life-threatening but will scar. I shake my head and look Lena in the eye. The woman looks at me as if she may cry, in either happiness or relief, and I'm quite sure I'm giving her the same look back.

"I'll get you out, sweetie," I tell her, "Hold on."

Lena watches as I push in the rest of the way, effectively pushing the door off its spot. The door falls with a loud bang that reverberates in the room. Lena raises an unimpressed eyebrow at me and I just grin cheekily.

"Let's get you out," I say walking into the cell, "Let me carry you, I saw the way they threw you around. You can't possibly walk on that ankle."

Lena pulls up the skirt of her dress and sure enough, I see her left ankle slightly swollen. I sigh in both anger and sadness, then put my arm around Lena's upper back and one behind her knees. In one smooth motion, I have Lena in a bridal carry. In my arms, finally safe from harm. I breathe out a sigh of relief and almost chock when I feel a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. Wide-eyed, I turn to look at Lena and see her gazing at me amused but happy about her actions.

"Alright, now let's go," Herny speaks up, reminding me of his presence.

I nod and follow after him, out of the dark cold room and into the even colder and darker hallways.


	18. We're Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are those?!?!
> 
> Updates...overdue updates...
> 
> Sorry guys. Senior year is kicking my butt hard! Hopefully these last few months go by easier (one can only hope)! Anyway, here you go. As always, please let me know if there is anything wrong with the chapter!

I run Lena out of the dungeon and into the main part of the cave, making sure I don’t move her too much. As we approach the closest exit, I hear shouts and grunts echo through the space. Stopping mid-step, I extend my hearing and try to locate the struggle.

“You have to try harder, little Princess,” a crackle reaches my ear.

Realization of what I heard takes over my mindset as I glance over my shoulder and catch Henry’s attention. We share a look of understanding and I quickly give Lena to him. Lena looks from me to Henry and back before opening her mouth to speak, only Henry beats her to it.

“Elena may be in trouble,” the Prince says, “I’ll keep you safe and Kara will go on ahead of us to help.”

“Kara,” Lena whimpers as I unsheathe my sword.

“I’ll be fine, love,” I tell her, “I need to help Elena and Gabe. I promise nothing will happen to me.”

Lena stares at me for a moment then leans over and kisses my cheek again, this time closer to the corner of my lips. I close my eyes to enjoy her lips on mine and they open again once she’s back in Henry’s care.

“I can’t lose you now,” she says, guilt flooding her eyes.

“You won’t,” I reassure her then look up to Henry, “Stay near me, Henry.”

The Prince nods and follows me on my heels as I make my way deeper into the cave and farther from the exit. Traitor soldiers appear from rooms all around me as I run through the halls. The short training David gave me works wonders as I slice and force my way through the tall and burly men. I can hear Lena’s heart beat faster as the soldiers try to slice and nick me, only to fail as I cheat a little by moving faster than human reflexes.

A few minutes of running is cut from my journey to help the Royal Couple, but I manage to cut down all the soldiers leading to the center of the hide-out. I spin away from my last opponent and dash through the last few hallways, bursting through the tall doors and into the scene. In the center of the make-shift throne room is the Witch in locked combat with Elena, trading strong magic pulses from the end of each of their staffs. Nearby, Gabe battles with Esteban. Though the General has the upper hand, a long gash over her left arm and across to her right hip oozes blood with each swing of her sword.

Looking over the room, I see a full brigade of soldiers in different positions of defeat all over the floor. I look back up to the women and see that they both have cuts from their fighting. Suddenly realizing that the two women don’t have enough energy to fight much longer, I take priority on Gabe and rush the Chancellor with my sword held high. A harsh swing surprises the Chancellor enough that Gabe swings and cuts him in the exact fashion as she was wounded.

“Nice timing Sunspot,” the General grunts, “Think you can handle this?”

I nod and cut the man off before he swings at Gabe. I push the General in the direction of Henry and continue to dodge and defend myself from the man in front of me. Seeing that the Chancellor has little strength to really knock my sword off, I use a move from Alex and sweep his ankle to make him lose his balance. A swift barrage of downward swipes and his weapon fly from his hand and across the floor.

Esteban looks up at me in shock for a moment then makes a break for it. I quickly grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder and directly onto the wood throne. The man stays still and unmoving. A quick x-ray proves that he is alive and simply knocked out from his fall.

“ELENA!”

I whip my head behind me and feel a cold sweat over my skin appear.

____________________________________________________________________

When confronting Kara a few days ago, I had used all my strength and knowledge to scare her. I sucked out all the direct Sunlight from the room to weaken her. She felt all her power taken from her at all angles. At this moment I could feel her stare of utmost fear toward me reflected on my own face.

I feel Shuriki use the darkness around us to power herself with each blast of magic. The darkness slowly chipped away at my power. Gabe’s constant push of power towards me was very little help at stopping the slow suck of my power from the room. A bead of sweat falls from my forehead as she hits me with another blast at me, this one coming close to a hair’s width from my ear. I grunt, trying to figure out a way to finish her but see no end in sight.

Suddenly I feel Gabe’s pain ebb away and her strength push completely into me. I look over to Gabe, only to be shocked to see Kara swiping Esteban with overhead slices. Over Kara’s form, I see Gabe smiling at me for a second then fear fills her expression.

It is in this moment of distraction that I feel a surge of dark force surround me. I look back quickly and see Shuriki grin a feral smile. I feel my stomach drop as an emerald green pulse of light leaves the gem on her staff and is hurled towards me. Time moves slowly then. I close my eyes and try to calm down as I wait for the blow to hit me.

_Te amo Gabrielle._

____________________________________________________________________.

I watch in horror as Elena stays in place while a large orb of emerald green speeds in her direction. Instead of closing my eyes, they widen as if to take note of every millisecond that passes by. As the orb approaches Elena, a large air blast acting behind it and making the older woman’s hair whip behind her. Just as the orb reaches the Princess, a mass of royal blue pushes the young woman away.

“NO!”

I don’t know where the screech comes from, but I could care less. I shove myself out of Henry’s arms, completely ignoring my own aches and run to the blonde unmoving on the floor. The hard cavern floor cuts into my feet and then my knees once I’m next to Kara’s side. The pain on my wrists is just as invisible to me while I pull Kara into my lap. I look down at her face and see that her eyes are opaque and not their usually shiny blue.

“Kara,” I gasp as I move the hair over her face, “Kara, love?”

The blonde doesn’t move nor do her eyes change. A whimper then leaves me as I put my ear over her chest, desperate to hear her strong caring heart.

Nothing.

I feel my mind blank out as grief and guilt floods my being. The flood of emotions makes me shake in shock, almost dropping Kara from my arms. I pull her closer to me and hug her with all I’m worth, hoping the hug would be returned.

“Lena.”

_My fault! Can you do anything right Lena?!_

“LENA!”

I blink and look up to see Gabe and Henry in front of me. I can see over the General’s shoulder that Elena has bested the Witch and is running towards us.

“Lena,” Henry says again, this time getting my attention.

“S-she’s,” I stutter.

“Kara,” Elena gasps once she’s in front of me.

I try not to whimper as the Princess looks over the Super, checking for any physical injuries. Elena gets a determined look on her face once she’s looked over Kara enough, before turning to me.

“Put her down,” she orders, “Let me give her a boost.”

Reluctantly, I put Kara back down on the ground and let Henry pull me to him. Elena stands, palms directed over Kara’s form, and forces one last pulse of Sun magic over the blonde. Second tick by and Kara still doesn’t move. I fell panic take over me again as tears flood my eyes.

“True Love’s Kiss.”

I look over my shoulder and at Henry. The young man keeps staring at Kara as if waiting for something to happen then looks to me.

“Mom saved Ma with True Love’s Kiss,” he explains, “Ma saved me with it too. I—it couldn’t hurt to…”

Realization hits me and I turn back to Kara, the Royal Couple moving to stand next to Henry. Memories of Regina explaining the strength of True Love flood my mind along with images of Kara’s puppy-like grin.

“Okay,” I whisper once I have Kara in my arms again, “You better not leave me Kara Zor-El.”

I slowly lower my face over Kara’s cold one and softly kiss her unmoving lips. What should have been warm and soft and filled with love, is cold and unmoving. I feel dread in my chest and wish it were me that had been hit instead of her. I pull away slowly, an earth-shaking sob leaves my being as I look down ad Kara’s dull eyes. A tear falls from my cheek and falls onto the blonde’s forehead. Suddenly a warm feeling that could only be described as being bathed in Sunlight falls over me. I watch as a gold aura surrounds Kara and me, then takes over the entire room and disappears. I gasp as the warm feeling becomes stronger and then concentrates on the Moon pendant around my neck. My right-hand leaves Kara’s hand on her chest and clutches the pendant as it becomes hot as coal in my hand. I gasp and let go of the pendant when a glow coming from Kara’s Sun pendant calls for attention. I watch the pendant pulse with golden light then stop completely.

I look over Kara’s form again and see that her pale skin is now warm again. Happily, in shock, I put my ear over her heart and happy tears flood my eyes as a strong Kryptonian heart beats in her chest. I close my eyes, grinning like a fool thanking God for this second chance. Just as I pull away, strong hands cup the back of my head.

“I told you I’d be fine.”

“Kara,” I gasp, pulling back from the woman’s chest.

“Hi,” the Super grins up at me, “I guess we’re even now, huh?”

I stare at her blankly, before pulling her into a desperate hug. Tears continue to flow down my cheeks as I feel Kara hug be back just as fiercely. Strong arms hold me close, kisses on cheeks and soothing words of comfort are exchanged between us.

“Why would you do that,” I hiccup, pulling away from Kara.

“Elena needed help, Lena,” she answers, “Besides I knew you would find a way to save me. You always do.”

“Save you,” I ask, confused, “I never saved you. I may have helped you a few times, but you never needed me, Kara. I’m sure someone would have helped you or you would have come up with something too. And anyway, this is all my fault. If it were not for me running off, you wouldn’t be here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Lena,” Kara says sitting up and taking my face into her hands, “You’ve saved me countless times. You’ve helped me, sometimes without meaning to. You woke me up from that damn Kryptonite poisoning. Brought me back to myself. With True Love’s Kiss! Lena, you saved me!”

“I’m still sorry for what I put you through,” I shake my head, looking down to my lap.

Kara’s soft hand tilts my chin up to see her. Hypnotic blue eyes stare back at me with a look of annoyance but love and care.

“I put you through much worse. I’ve always thought I needed someone that would be able to relate with me being an alien, maybe even fight with me when I needed a hand. And I do. But I chose wrong. You’re all I need Lena. That’s why I’m here,” She tells me, “I’m here because I want my girl back home with me. I’m here because I want to fly to your office at the end of each day and beg you to come home with me. I need you to look over my shoulder at my computer screen and tell me what sentence sounds like a rant. I need you to gang up with Alex against me when I blow out my powers. I need you home Lena.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” I whisper.

“I’m sorry it took so long for you to hear it,” Kara grins before placing her forehead against mine.

“Don't apologize,” I tell her, “Let’s just go home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara cheekily replies.

I gasp as Kara gathers me in her arms, making sure not to jostle me too much. I turn and wrap my arms around Kara’s neck, her bright smile shining at me. I feel myself melt as my pendant and hers touch like magnets between us. I fell all the love and adoration I have for her reflect back to me. The feeling is so strong that I pull Kara in for another kiss. This time she kisses back.


	19. Destined

I stare at Lena as she sits against the headboard of the epically large bed we had been sent to after arriving at the palace. She looks small and the bruises are even more prominent now that she’s surrounded by white sheets. I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles softly. The woman smiles at me, tired but happy. Our bubble is broken when light knocks on the thick door echos in the room. I stand up, trying not to jostle the bed too much, and walk over to the door to open it.

“Okay, so I brought some clothes for you both,” Elena says as she opens the door to a large bedroom, “I’ll have someone come and help you both clean up. I have a healer coming up too, Lena. She'll help you so you won’t have to go home all banged up.”

“No, it’s fine,” I tell the princess, “I’ll help her get dressed and fix her wounds. Thank you.”

Elena stares at me, standing in front of the bed that Lena is sitting on, then hands me the two bundles of clothing. She is no longer wearing her dress but now trousers and a loose shirt, mirroring the clothes that she’s handing me. The Princess shakes her head but gives me a look of understanding.

“I think some loose clothes will be better for Lena,” she says, “There are some shoes in the closet for her, slippers, so her ankles won’t swell up. Are you sure you don’t need anyone to help you bathe her and dress her wounds?”

I nod, “Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t think Lena will like being touched right now.”

“Well then at least allow me to bring up some comfort food for you to eat. I think you both might need something sweet after what happened.” she smiles with a faraway look, “ Lupe makes the best pan dulce."

Suddenly a burst of giggles stops our conversation. We both turn to look at the CEO. The pale brunette is smirking at us both, instantly causing us both to blush. 

“How did I not see it before,” she snickers.

“That they’re basically the same person,” a soft but deep voice enters the room, “I don’t know, Lena. I saw it when she burst into the palace.”

Gabe walks in, back straight and shirtless. Covering the majority of her body instead of a shirt are long strips of bandages crisscrossing over her torso, the physical example of what we went through a few hours ago. In the Generals' hands is a large box that made clinking sounds from what could only be glass. Elena and I watch silently as the General walks straight to Lena, placing the box on the bedstand. The General then grabs a chair from nearby and places it next to the bed, making signals for Lena to sit across from her. The General carefully takes Lena’s foot and places it on her lap, pulling out a few glass bottles and gauze wrap before stopping and turning to look at Elena and me.

“Close the door Supergirl,” she sighs, “Go take a bath and change. Elena if you could please get some food for us, I think they could use some food and rest before their trip home.”

Glancing at Elena, the woman rolls her eyes, “So bossy. Always so bossy. Why did I marry you again?”

“Because no man could ever handle you, mi Sol,” Gabe scoffs, “No get to it, your Majesty.”

Elena smirks but nods and walks out, making sure to close the door behind her. I turn back to Gabe and see she is too preoccupied with her work. Lena gasp softly as the woman dabs her cut skin with a soft cloth that has been doused with the liquids Gabe brought. I slowly approach the two and stay standing next to Gabe, watching how expertly she takes care of my girl. Gabe wraps Lena’s hurt ankle with a long strip of cloth to keep a mideavel splint in place as to help Lena walk if she must.

“You’ve done this before,” I mumble.

Gabe nods, “When you’re in the middle of battle, you learn many things.”

“You sound like my sister,” I scoff playfully.

“I could be,” the woman laughs, “I am older than you.”

I blink, “You are?”

“By ten years,” Gabe snorts, “Technically speaking, of course. Which also means you are Lena’s Edward as your close to fifty years older than her.”

“Eww,” I cringe, “Why did you say it like that?”

Lena laughs, falling onto her back on the bed.

“I had to scar you the same way you did to us earlier,” the General smirks up at me, “We told you not to stay and you did. Sure, True Love’s Kiss worked, but you went against my orders. No one goes against my orders, Danvers.”

I cross my arms and look away, “I got worried. Blame my hero tendencies.”

“I do,” Gabe says, “You still need to think of yourself and at that time Lena and Henry, before anyone else. Elena and I are strong and yes, we may fall one day, but we are part of a long line of people to rule. After us is Izzy, and then Elena’s cousin Danna. We are warriors willing to die for our Kingdom because that is what we were born to do. You, Kara, are only one of a handful of Kryptonians left. 

Your world needs you and so does Lena, that’s why I didn’t want you to get involved. I have been gifted the power of the Author to keep Lena safe and happy and to keep you both together. She and you are destined to help your world and lead them into a new age. If you are gone then the world falls. I thank you for saving my wife, but you should not have done that.”

“Lead them into a new age,” Lena echos, not sitting up again.

Gabe sighs and pulls and of Lena’s hands onto her lap, “Yes. You two are destined. I have read far enough ahead to know that, in all timelines actually. With you two together, there is nothing you cannot achieve. Elena and I have made our land the safest and the most advanced of all compared to others simply because we work well together, two pieces of a puzzle that fit and create the entire picture. 

Lena helps ground you Kara, and you help her be free. You each bring the best out of each other and at your lowest points, the worst. But, that is how it works. In the future, you both will bring peace and open-mindedness to your people. Aliens will not have fear when leaving their homes. Earth will become a point of migration to people who have no place to go, just as your ancestors treated America. All because you both show the world that love and understanding can have a much bigger pay off then war and hatred. It’s written in the stars.”

“That is the true purpose of an Author,” Gabe says looking up from her work, “To change the story for the better. To assure the greatest good comes into fruition. You both create the greatest good, more than once actually.”

"You sent the comic book," I say slowly, "You brought me here to find her."

"I couldn't let you lose two people," she says.

I stare at her, confused, then she smiles and puts the hand not touching Lena on my wrist. 

_“Mommy?”_

I gasp and pull away, stunned at the voice that I just heard and who I just saw. I look over at Lena and see the same shocked look on her face. Gabe smiles kindly at us both for a second then turns back to her work.

“Regina and Emma have a child,” Gabe says, “Ever wonder as to how and why, Lena?”

Lena blinks then speaks, “True Love?”

Gabe smirks, “Yes. Their love, their bond, created that little girl. She will grow up to achieve many things. She will rule with love in one hand and fierce strength in the other. She will become a mirror image of those that taught her—”

“Are you being cryptic again,” Elena cuts Gabe off, as she pushes the door open with a large tray in her hands, “You really need to get out of that library dear, you’re starting to sound like Gold.”

Gabe grins mysteriously, “Well, I guess they can figure the rest out on their own. Let me see that other wrist, Lena. Oh, and please go bathe, Kara. You’re drenched in filth!”

At the soft scolding, I walk robotically to the bathroom and get clean while trying to process what Gabe told us. What Gabe showed us. 

_Who was that?_

_**Whoever it was, she had your eyes.** _

Somehow a small grin worms its way onto my face, a proud feeling sounds my heart and I can feel that Lena feels the same. 

_You think..._

_**One step at a time, Kara.** _

I giggle under my breath and finish rinsing. The soft towel near the bath is soft to the touch, something that makes me smile brighter as its very rare to feel many things on Earth. I wrap myself with the towel and walk out into the bedroom only to stop at the entrance. On the bed, Gabe is carefully scooping Lena up, while Elena is laying out both our clothes on the bed. The Princess looks up and smiles, signaling me to come closer.

“Come here and get dressed,” Elena says, “I’m going to have to leave you here and help Ga—”

“We’ll be fine,” the General shouts from the bathroom, “Just get comfortable while I help Lena.”

“How is she doing all that while being all cut up,” I ask her wife.

Elena smirks, “She can do _a lot_ while being cut up.”

I cringe again, “You both just enjoy scaring me.”

“Yup,” I hear Gabe shout from the bathroom.

Elena laughs and goes about the small sitting room, setting up the food and drinks for us to have.

“Don’t worry Kara, this tray fills up on its own,” Elena tells me as I start getting dressed, “You can chow down as much as you want.”

I stop putting my pants on and look up at the Princess, “You mean like magic? Like Harry Potter?”

Elena snickers, “Exactly!”

At her response, I quickly get dressed and human jog to the small table. Elena smiles as I take a plate and fill it up with the colorful bread. I slowly bit into a large pink piece and chew slowly. 

“Mah gwhd,” I swallow, “Its good.”

“Pan dulce,” Elena nods, “is always good. Help yourself.”

I quickly dig in, glancing up at whenever Lena gasps from being touched. I know Gabe is being as gentle as possible, but I can’t help worry about Lena. My girl feels my worry and constantly sends me reassurances though our bond. Knowing now that I will always have contact with Lena, I allow myself to eat in peace. I’m halfway through a cinnamon bun shaped bread when Elena hands me an orange clay cup. I stare at its contents, a warm brown liquid filled to the top.

“It’s like hot chocolate, only much thicker as it’s made from maiz,” Elena tells me, “I’m sure you’ll like it too.”

I swallow my bite and sip on the drink. My eyes widen as the sugar touches my tongue.

“Oh no,” Lena gasp as Gabe carries her into the room, “You’re not going to get her to leave any time soon.”

The Princess laughs and says something but I’m too into my sweet drink and food that I don’t hear it. The rest of the day passes by with delicious food and two caring Royals tending to Lena and myself. We end up talking about home and of their Kingdom, sometimes out talks lead to Regina and Emma. Other times we end up teasing each other until one of our partners steps in. Soon the day turned to night and the two older women leave us for the night, making sure to leave a peck on each of our cheeks. The cool night air enters through the large windows so I stand and close the doors and draw the curtains shut. 

_**Come to bed, Kara.** _

A shiver runs down my back, as if Lena had stood up to run her fingernail down my spine. Slowly turning around, I feel the breath knocked out of me. Even in loose clothes, Lena looks like a goddess lounging on the thick matress. 

_**Thank you, dear. Now come here.** _

I grin and walk over to the opposite side of the bed to get in it. Once I’m settled Lena turns slowly and lays on top of me, I make sure there is a pillow under her hurt ankle before pulling her closer to me. Lena places her head in the space between my shoulder and neck. A small strand of her hair tickles my face so I push them behind her ear and run my fingers down her dark waves. 

_I missed this._

Lena’s response is to lean up and kiss my cheek. I feel a goofy grin spreads on my face as I look down to her. Our eyes meet and suddenly its just us in the universe again. Through our bond, I can hear our heartbeats sync and our emotions swirl around us. Lena’s smile turns into a grin just as goofy as mine.

“I love you,” she whispers.

My breath hitches, “I love you too, Lena.”

A warmth surrounds us as we hold each other closer and exchange a few kisses. We don’t talk, we know everything about each other through the bond now, we just hold each other until we fall asleep for the night. I could still feel her smile against my neck as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
